


The Road Goes Ever On

by painintheassbutt



Series: The Road Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Just mostly fluff y'all, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rated Explicit for later chapters, but it is poorly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassbutt/pseuds/painintheassbutt
Summary: Have you ever wanted to read a fic that just documented the mundane daily fluffy existence of Dean and Castiel's married life?Well me too, so I wrote it. Sequel to "The Other Road".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since three or four of you expressed interest in the continuation of this universe, I present "The Road Goes Ever On". If you have not read "The Other Road", you will probably be lost. I don't expect this story to ever have an actual end. I just want to keep writing about their fluffy, happy domestic life. I really hope y'all find even a little bit of joy in these. Please be gentle with my typos. This isn't beta'd and I suck at editing my own work, but I could never put such a monster upon someone else. Please enjoy. ~pita

The Road Goes Ever On

 

Many people never find themselves in a position where they feel they have exactly everything they could possibly want. Usually, once one item that is wished for is obtained, they merely move on to the next coveted prize. It becomes an endless cycle of desire and dissatisfaction; the feeling that happiness will finally be the reward of the next acquisition. Life becomes a constant state of longing.

 

Dean Winchester knew a thing two about longing; of wishing, of coveting, and of dissatisfaction. But those feelings, they belonged to a Dean Winchester in the past. The Dean Winchester of now, having finally found everything his heart could ever hold dear being finally within his grasp, knew nothing but peace. For it was not every day that a former hunter found himself in a legitimate, well-paying job; surrounded by friends and family; the father of two perfect children; and married to his best friend and the love of his life. But here he was, living just so. And Dean knew it was perfect. Knew he couldn’t want for more. Knew that every day of this life was a gift.

 

Dean had gone to bed last night with his husband Castiel at his side, and their precious babies snuggled between them, knowing that heaven had finally been set straight. They had been promised that they would no longer have anything to fear from the upstairs crowd, and Dean had wondered if he would finally have a truly good night’s sleep knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about the archangel’s wrath against his family.

 

He did.

 

A blissful eight hours after closing his eyes, Dean found himself slowly returning to consciousness. Birds were chirping somewhere in the distance, and the sky peeping through the curtains was a misty shade of dark gray-blue. Dean yawned and stretched, rolling onto his side and looking across his children to where his husband lay, still asleep. A smile spread across Dean’s face, and his eyes slid closed as he reached across the pillows to thread his fingers into Cas’s wavy hair. The Angel groaned softly, his face scrunching in irritation. Dean chuckled.

 

“Morning, sunshine,” he greeted, pulling his hand away and leaning up onto his elbow. He felt warm and happy looking down at the Angel. “You sleep as well as I did?”

 

Castiel kept his face pressed into the pillow a moment, then he turned to look at Dean.

 

“Good morning, Dean,” he replied, his expression finally softening into a smile. “Yes. I slept quite well.” he looked down at the children; Daniel and Mary cuddled together between them. “I underestimated how much my siblings' interference weighed on my mind. Knowing that my father is back...” he looked back to his husband, his eyes tired but bright with happiness. “Knowing that he is on our side...”

 

“I know,” Dean agreed, a slight huff of laughter escaping him at the idea. To think that his entire life was spent hunting the supernatural, believing in nothing but himself - and now here he lay beside his Angel husband, with their two perfect children, and god was his father-in-law. Dean chuckled, leaning over the children to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “I’m going to start the coffee.” he said.

 

Castiel gave a moan of contentment, snuggling back into the blankets.

 

“You are a beautiful man, Dean Winchester,” he said.

 

Dean continued to smile, slipping carefully out of bed so as not to disturb the children, and crossed to the bathroom. The bathroom light seemed harsh so early in the morning, but it lit up the space and made the polished stone of the floor and shower gleam. It still felt just a little bit like a high-end hotel.

 

It was strange to be in a new house now, but Dean felt a distinct swell of pride in knowing that at this point in his life he was finally able to live this dream. This house, with its spacious rooms and beautiful lawn and spa shower with conveniently placed surfaces, was his. He lived next door to his brother, on the same street as one of his best friends, and in the same little town as his mom and Bobby. He had a good job with the FBI, even if it was still technically hunting. But the pay was insane, the hours pretty damn good, and he had all those benefits that a hunter could usually only obtain through dishonest means. And most important of all, he had a wonderful family that he loved like mad.

 

After taking a few minutes in the bathroom to wash up, he trudged to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee that would hopefully help pull the last bit of sleep from his bones. The kitchen already had a lot of essentials in place due to the housewarming party last night, so Dean started the coffee and collected ingredients to begin making breakfast. Before he could crack the first egg, his cell phone buzzed.

 

“Hey Sammy,” Dean greeted, holding the phone against his shoulder. “What's up?”

 

“What's up?” Sam laughed, and he sounded relaxed and happy. It made Dean smile. “Oh, I don't know, that my big brother lives next door and I was wondering if he'd like me to bring over breakfast?”

 

Dean placed the egg back in the carton.

 

“It's not some horrible health-food crap, is it?” he asked. Sam's happy laughter continued.

 

“I don't consider sausage and egg pie as 'health-food', so no,” he replied. Dean grinned.

 

“Pie?” he asked, the intrigue plain in his voice. Dean could hear his brother chuckle.

 

“We're on our way,” Sam told him. Dean began to return the food to the fridge.

 

“I'll wake Cas and the kids,” he replied. “I got coffee going. I'll leave the door open.”

 

After hanging up with his brother and unlocking the front door, Dean moved back down the hall to the bedroom. Only the kids were still in the bed, pillows tucked behind Daniel's back. The bathroom door was closed.

 

“Hey babe,” Dean spoke quietly, knocking gently on the door. “Sam and Jess are coming over. They're bringing breakfast.” Cas's voice was muffled on the other side.

 

“That's kind of them.” he said, his voice still rough from sleep. When he emerged from the bathroom, he still looked tired and his hair still disheveled. To Dean, he looked beautiful; more beautiful than anyone he'd ever laid eyes on.

 

Dean was still just slightly shell-shocked over having thought he had lost his husband the day before, even though the subsequent revelation that god was on their side and had taken care of heaven put his mind at ease, there was still the lingering hint of trauma of what may have been. Of what he may have had to do. The thought that he was planning to take his kids and hit the road, abandoning their life to keep them hidden and safe until he and Sam could find a way to stop the wrath of heaven. The events of the previous evening did teach him one good thing, however; that he was determined to put his kids safety above revenge. That it was about protecting their lives and not destroying them. It's what Cas would have wanted. Thankfully, he didn't have to carry through with the plan, and he and Cas were going to get to live out their lives together and – better yet – be together in eternity after.

 

Dean pulled the Angel into his arms, his hands sliding up Cas's sides and around the smooth muscles of his back. Castiel's body was still sleep-warmed, and he smiled tiredly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and looking up into his husband's face. Dean grinned.

 

“Good morning,” Dean purred, leaning in to press his lips to Castiel's. Castiel moaned softly, tightening his embrace and melting against Dean's body. Dean smiled into their kiss. “C'mon, buddy,” he murmured against his husband's lips. “Let's get the kids.”

 

Castiel sighed, returning to the bed and helping Dean wake the children. Mary, as usual, woke with a pleasant and cheery disposition, and she chatted happily with Dean as he helped her use the toilet and wash her hands. Daniel, on the other hand, grumbled the entire time he sat on his potty seat and wanted nothing more than to cuddle at Castiel's neck and fall back to sleep. Castiel was happy to oblige him, and just as the family went into the living room together, the Winchesters from next door had arrived, still dressed in their pajamas and bearing breakfast.

 

“Sausage and egg pie?” Dean exclaimed, taking the lid from the dish Sam had placed on the table. The pie was a golden brown, with layers of spinach and onion, and something that looked suspiciously like goat cheese. “This is a quiche!”

 

“Which is technically a pie,” Sam told him with a smile, taking a stack of plates from the cupboard.

 

Dean grimaced, opening the second container his brother had brought. It was filled with with golden homemade oat and quinoa granola.

 

“Thought Danny might like that on top of some yogurt,” Sam explained. Dean gave a nod of approval, opening the fridge and grabbing a container of the kind of coconut milk yogurt his son preferred.

 

The family settled around the table, and Sam served slices of quiche and fresh fruit while Dean poured coffee. Daniel sat on Castiel's lap, and the Angel served him bites of yogurt, while Mary and DD sat side by side giggling as they chatted about their upcoming Disney trip. Castiel had a pleased, warm feeling in his chest as he watched his husband and brother interact. Dean seemed so relaxed and happy, and Castiel couldn't stop making little silent prayers of thanks.

 

After breakfast, the Winchesters had to part ways so the brothers could get prepared for work. Castiel took the children back to get them ready for the day, and by the time they were cleaned and dressed, he had just enough time to pack a lunch before Dean was ready to leave. Castiel walked Dean to the door, and the hunter pulled him into his arms.

 

“I'm sorry I won't be here to help you unpack things,” Dean told him. “When I get home, we can tackle it together.”

 

“Don't worry,” Castiel assured him, brushing the backs of his fingers affectionately down Dean's cheek. “I was going to start on the children's rooms. You won't miss a thing.”

 

“Oh,” Dean replied, shaking his head. “I _will_ miss something.” Dean waited for realization to dawn, then he pressed a kiss to Castiel's smiling lips. “See you tonight, baby.”

 

“Have a good day, Dean,” Castiel said, the smile still on his face as he watched his husband walk to the Impala. Sam met him in the drive way, and Castiel waved to them both as they drove away.

 

Jessica and DD returned after the Winchester brothers left for work, and she helped Castiel sort through boxes of clothes, toys, and books. They had managed to get all of Mary's belongings separated from Daniel's rather quickly, and staged in their respective rooms for proper placement. They started in Mary's room first, since she was more likely to sleep in her own room if they didn't get both settled before the day was over.

 

“Since we got our Magicband wristbands in the mail,” Jessica told Cas as she hung tiny clothes on small hangers. “DD can barely sleep some nights.” she smiled warmly, looking over her shoulder to where the children lay on the floor putting puzzles together. “He often wakes Sam and I before the sun and asks us if it's the day we're going.”

 

Castiel smiled as well, nodding in understanding as he opened another box of Mary's clothing. He was pretty sure the little girl had more clothes than he and Dean combined.

 

“It is the same for Mary,” he replied. “She spends quite a bit of time preoccupied with the idea. It's rather amusing. Dean and I never spoke to her about Disney World before planning the trip, yet she just seemed to inherently know to be excited about it.”

 

“Disney World!” Mary cheered behind them, keeping her eyes on her puzzle pieces. Jessica and Castiel laughed, returning to their closet organization.

 

“How about Danny?” Jess asked, glancing over to where the little boy was lining up his puzzle pieces in the proper order before placing them into the wooden puzzle board. “Is he excited?”

 

Castiel sighed, he too looking to where the children lay. He turned back to Jessica.

 

“I don't think he understands,” he admitted. “He does like watching the DVD they sent us in the mail when we started the process of planning. He and Mary watch it quite a lot. But, he doesn't seem to become as excited as she does.”

 

“Well, he's only two,” Jessica said with a shrug. Castiel looked wistfully back to his son.

 

“He'll be three in such a short time,” he said, feeling an odd pressing in his chest at the thought. “And as you said, Dean is excited over the prospect. As is Caden.... I want him to enjoy the experience.”

 

Jessica gave a sympathetic smile, reaching over to pat the Angel on the thigh.

 

“I'm sure he will,” she assured him.

 

Castiel looked back at his children, watching them play. Once Mary had completed her puzzle, she scooted over to Daniel and cheered him on encouragingly until he too had all the pieces in place. He had such love for his little ones; so grateful to have this beautiful family. He wanted nothing but the best for them; all the wonderful human things that would make up their life. The vast expanse of eternity would never be enough time for him to properly thank his father for allowing him to live this paradise. But, he would keep thanking him.

 

At noon, Jessica and Castiel made lunch for the children and afterward she took DD home for a nap. Castiel also took the time to put his little ones to bed so he could take a shower.

 

The bathroom in their new house was quite impressive, and the shower stall was large enough for at least four grown people. Castiel had learned to quite like the human experience of standing beneath a hot spray, and the large, circular showerhead had a setting that felt as though he were standing beneath a summer rain. He took a few minutes to bask in the relaxing downpour before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

“Babe?”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, surprised to hear Dean calling for him. His phone indicated it was only a little past twelve forty-five, which was much too early for his husband to be home. Cas stepped out into the hallway, padding softly across the carpet to the living room.

 

“Dean?”

 

The hunter was standing just inside the door, stripping off his suit jacket as he toed off his shoes. He smiled brightly when he noticed Castiel peering around the corner.

 

“Well, ain't this a site,” he greeted the Angel with a wink. “I think I'll come early more often.”

 

“Are home for lunch?” Castiel asked, looking with concern to the blue insulated bag his husband carried. “Was your lunch inadequate?”

 

“Nah, it was great,” Dean assured him, crossing the living room and pulling Cas in for a kiss. “I just came home to finish my day remotely.”

 

“Oh,” Castiel said, considering the idea. “That's quite a pleasurable occurrence.” he kissed Dean once more on the lips. “Welcome home.”

 

Dean kept his arm around Cas, holding the Angel's torso against his and ignoring the few spots of dampness seeping into his dress shirt. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the living room, listening to the quiet house.

 

“Where're the kids?” he asked.

 

“Napping,” Cas replied. “I put them down about fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“Nice,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss his husband once again. This time he kissed him slow and deep, delighting in the Angel's low moan of pleasure. “...nice...”

 

Castiel smiled, looking up at Dean with an amused expression.

 

“You have to get back to work,” he reminded him. Dean sighed, hanging his head a moment as if in defeat.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, reluctantly releasing Cas from his arms. He grabbed his laptop bag and followed his husband back down the hall, taking the opportunity to admire the Angel's bare, tan skin.

 

“I apologize,” Castiel spoke quietly as they passed the room the children slept in and continued on into their own bedroom. “I have not set up anything in your office yet. Jessica and I focused on the children's rooms.”

 

“No worries,” Dean assured him. “I'm just doing research. Pretty boring stuff.” he dropped his bag onto the bed, unzipping it and pulling out the laptop within. “It won't kill me to do it right here.”

 

Dean loosened his tie as his computer booted up, his eyes straying to the bathroom where Cas stood in front of the sink. The Angel was drying off his long limbs with the bath towel that had previously been draped around his hips. Dean licked his lips, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked across the room.

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke, wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist and pressing in against his back. Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking into the mirror at Dean's reflection. The hunter only smiled, burying his face in the curve of Cas's neck. He kissed the warm skin of the Angel's throat. “I only have to work until four thirty, then I can help you settle some things.”

 

“It's alright,” Cas replied, holding on to Dean's arms, tightening the hunter's embrace around him. “We were quite organized when moving in, so it's been rather easy to put everything in place.”

 

“Good,” Dean said, continuing to place warm, soft kisses on his husband's neck. “Frees up our time for more entertaining things.”

 

Castiel chuckled, turning to give Dean a quick kiss on the mouth before the hunter returned to his work. As much as it pained him, Dean released the naked Angel from his arms and let the man continue to dress while he returned to his computer. Soon, Dean had the bed covered with open folders and notes and maps and printouts of newspaper articles.

 

Mary and Daniel both knew that papa's work time was not play time, but it did kill Dean a little bit to hear them playing down the hall and not be able to join them. It was a relief when four thirty rolled around and Dean was able to pack up his research and put work from his mind. The way his children cheered upon seeing him made Dean feel better than if he had been a rock star, and he spent a glorious evening playing with his kids. When it was time for supper, his family arrived to once again celebrate all their good fortune over a delicious dinner.

 

“Guess what tomorrow is?” Dean asked his daughter as he kneeled beside the tub his children were in, watching them push toys around the soapy water. Mary turned to him, a spark of comprehension dawning in her wide, blue eyes.

 

“My birthday?” she asked, excitedly. Dean grinned, nodding his head.

 

“Yep,” he told her. “And papa is going to stay home from work and we're going to have a fun day all day.”

 

“Woo!” Mary exclaimed, splashing water as she threw her arms up into the air. Daniel grimaced in irritation, and Dean chuckled as he wiped the water from his son's face.

 

“So, let's get in bed so tomorrow gets here really quick, okay?” he told them. Castiel arrived just in time to help Dean dry and dress the children, but before they could walk across the hall to their new bedrooms, Mary and Danny darted across the room and climbed into their fathers' bed. “Now, wait a second,” Dean began with a laugh. “You both got new rooms across the hall, with fresh sheets and tons of pillows.”

 

Mary smiled up at him, her tiny, pretty face so cherubic that Dean felt his heart melt.

 

“But, I want to sleep in here with you and daddy,” she said, as if that explanation made all the sense in the world and was the literal end of discussion. Daniel was already staking claim on Castiel's side of the bed, making a comfortable dent in the Angel's pillow. Dean turned to his husband.

 

“It's just one more night,” Castiel reasoned. Dean gave a resigned sigh, but a smile was on his lips as Castiel handed him pajamas.

 

“Alright,” Dean instructed the kids as he walked back toward the bathroom. “Daddy and papa are going to get ready for bed. We'll be right back.”

 

The children chorused their okay with his words, and Dean followed Castiel into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

 

Castiel began his usual nighttime routine while Dean started his focus on tidying up the tub so it wasn't as hard to clean in the morning. He tossed boats and rubber sea animals into a mesh bucket, splashing water against the sides of the tub until not a speck of soap remained on the porcelain surface. After washing his hands, Dean began to pull his clothes from his tired body.

 

“Do we know where our hamper is yet?” he asked Cas, throwing his clothes into a pile by the door.

 

“It's in the guest room,” Castiel replied, putting his toothbrush back in the holder on the sink. “I'm going to start in that room on Wednesday so we can get your office finished. I like when you work from home.”

 

“Me too,” Dean agreed, turning to slip his arms around Cas's waist. “Makes lunch time a little more interesting...”

 

Castiel gave a soft hum of agreement, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and closing his eyes when their lips met. Dean made a low groan of desire, opening his mouth against Castiel's and urging Cas to do the same. They kissed deeply, pressing against each other and holding each other tightly.

 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Dean's lips. “We should.. stop.”

 

Dean groaned unhappily, releasing Cas from his embrace. Castiel's brow furrowed as he watched his husband place hands on his hips, staring at the ceiling as he took deep, measure breaths and willed his semi-erect shaft to behave.

 

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas said, cupping the hunters face and giving him one last kiss on the lips.

 

“I'll live,” Dean replied with a laugh. His eyes roamed over Castiel's face and he took the Angel's hands in his. Dean pressed a soft kiss to the back of Cas's hand before speaking. “This isn't the longest we've went, you know? I mean, before Dan was born, we were on, like, a five week streak.”

 

“And before that,” Castiel said, a soft smile on his lips as he gave Dean's hands an affectionate squeeze. “We waited years.”

 

“Wasted years,” Dean admitted, soberly. Castiel leaned in and kissed him.

 

“I'm grateful for every one of those years,” he told Dean seriously. He continued with a smile on his face. “And tomorrow, we celebrate the anniversary of a beautiful day that changed our lives.”

 

Dean's smile returned, and he nodded. He was quiet just a moment as he considered Cas's words.

 

“It's so weird, you know?” he spoke, his voice low and contemplative. “How much that little girl changed our life.”

 

“That you changed our life for our little girl,” Castiel corrected him. “ All of these wonderful things that we have. All of these blessings and comforts that we enjoy – they're because of you, Dean.” Dean blushed, and was already shaking his head before Castiel could finish his thought. “You are brave and strong and a great provider.” Cas assured him, watching his husband close his now shining eyes. “Yes, Dean. You are a great father and a wonderful husband.” Castiel smiled happily as he finished. “And you are my best friend.”

 

“Why're you so emotional tonight,” Dean asked gruffly, pulling the Angel into his arms and hugging him.

 

“I think this every day, Dean.” Castiel told him, nuzzling the hunter's cheek and brushing a kiss on his ear. “I just don't always say it out loud, because you don't seem to like to be praised for the things you do.”

 

“Jeeze Cas,” Dean said, laughing self-consciously. He pulled back, kissing Castiel firmly on the forehead. “I love you.” he gave Cas a thump on the back as he turned him loose. “Let's get to bed before things warm up again.”

 

Castiel chuckled softly, preceding Dean out of the bathroom.

 

“Not likely,” he stated, sighing heavily. “I'm exhausted.”

 

Dean's laughter was only half-hearted as he followed Cas into the bedroom and he and nudged his children into the middle of the bed so he could lay down. Once all little faces had kisses and lights were out, Dean listened to his husband softly speak a prayer over their family.

 

~~

 

Castiel woke slowly the next morning, laying still where he was cocooned in the blankets with his son pressed to his back. He could sense that Dean was no longer sleeping at his side, and he turned slowly to see that his husband's side of the bed was indeed empty. Mary had migrated to fill the empty space.

 

As gently as he could, Cas rolled away from his child, making sure the little boy remained as far from the edge of the bed as possible. As an extra precaution, Cas tucked a pillow beside him in case he rolled.

 

Cas made a quick stop in the bathroom before walking the hall to the living room and on into the kitchen. This house was so much bigger than their last one, and still needed to have all of their belongings find a proper place, but when Castiel turned to see Dean – still dressed in pajamas, moving around the kitchen with a smile on his face as he cooked – Castiel felt as though he were right at home.

 

“Good morning,” Cas greeted, moving past Dean to open the cupboard containing the glasses and cups. Dean grinned broadly, picking up the coffee pot and pouring some into Cas's outstretched mug.

 

“Good morning.” Dean leaned in to kiss the Angel on the mouth. “Did you sleep alright?”

 

“Quite well,” Cas replied, taking a tentative sip of the hot coffee. “I didn't even know you got up.” he looked up at the decorations and streamers that had been hung around the dining room. “But, I see you've been busy.”

 

“Of course,” Dean agreed, kneeling down to peer into the oven. “Today's a freaking holiday.”

 

Castiel smiled, enjoying the exuberant happiness emanating from his spouse.

 

“Indeed,” Castiel replied, reaching to run a hand affectionately through his husband's hair. Dean continued to grin happily as he prepared the rest of that morning's breakfast.

 

The sound of quick, tiny footfalls preceded their daughter's arrival into the kitchen. Dean and Cas looked to where Mary skid to a halt, her blonde hair disheveled and her blue eyes wide with delight as she took in the decorations.

 

“It's my birthday?” She asked excitedly, looking from Dean to Cas and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Dean greeted, kneeling down once again and holding his arms open to her. Mary rushed across the stone tile and flung herself into her father's arms.

 

“I'm so happy!” Mary exclaimed, smiling brightly as she brought tiny hands to her father's face. Her smiled quickly changed to a grimace. “I gotta pee so bad.”

 

Dean laughed heartily, sweeping Mary up into his arms to carry her back to the bathroom. He called over his shoulder to Castiel.

 

“Don't let those cinnamon rolls burn,” he asked. Castiel could hear Mary's happy voice shout “Cinnamon rolls!” in response. It made him smile, and to feel warmth swell in his human heart.

 

When Dean and Mary returned, Cas went back to the bedroom to cajole his son out of bed and after helping him use the bathroom and cleaning him up, carried the sleepy child back to the dining room where Dean and Mary were celebrating bacon and eggs and cinnamon rolls with icing. Before Daniel had a chance to inform them that this was something that he didn't eat, Castiel made him a bowl of oatmeal with shredded carrot and raisins. Daniel picked quite happily at the meal, even allowing Dean to drizzle it with the powdered sugar and almond milk icing. The family chatted while they ate, until interrupted by a knock on the front door.

 

“One guess,” Dean said with a smirk as he got to his feet, wiping his mouth on a napkin and tossing it beside his plate. When he opened the door, he was not surprised to see his brother's smiling face. “'Morning Sam.” he greeted. Sam's smile became a sheepish grin and he held up a bag he carried.

 

“'Morning,” he replied. “I just wanted to stop by before I headed to work. Give Mary an early birthday gift.” He looked into the dining room where Cas sat with the children, and he raised a hand in greeting.

 

“Sam!” Mary cheered, jumping from her chair and rushing to him. “Today is my birthday!”

 

“I know,” Sam replied, kneeling down so he could speak directly to her. “Happy birthday.”

 

Mary beamed up at him, taking hold of his hands.

 

“My papa made cinnamon rolls and bacon!” she told him. Sam's eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline.

 

“Oh, god,” He remarked, trying to sound excited. “That sounds... wow.”

 

Mary nodded enthusiastically.

 

“An' then my papa and my daddy are going to take me an' Danny to the zoo,” she seemed to become more excited as she spoke, the pitch in her voice rising as she detailed the day's itinerary to her uncle. “an' then to birthday lunch, an' then birthday party, an' birthday dinner, an' then birthday cake!”

 

“Wow!” Sam said again, beaming at the child. “That sounds exciting. But don't forget birthday presents!”

 

Mary's eyes grew round and she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

 

“Birthday presents?” she said, happily. Before Sam could reach into the bag he carried, Mary turned and called into the dining room. “Danny! We get presents!”

 

Dean chuckled, leaning down to pat his daughter on the head.

 

“It's not Danny's birthday, Mare,” he explained. “He doesn't get presents today. Just you.”

 

Mary's pale eyebrows pinched together and she looked back to the dining room where Danny sat in his booster seat beside Castiel.

 

“But...” she began hesitantly, looking from Dean to Sam to Danny, then back to Dean. “It's my birthday...”

 

“Exactly,” Sam told her, smoothing a hand over her hair and bringing her attention back to him. He smiled at her. “You get presents because it's your birthday. Danny will get his presents in September when it's his birthday.”

 

Mary considered this information, and she looked uncertainly between her uncle and father. Her little mouth trembled a second before she spoke, her normally exuberant voice now soft and quiet.

 

“I _want_ Danny to get presents for my birthday,” she told them, turning pleading eyes up at Dean. “I don't want a birthday just for me.”

 

“It's okay baby,” Dean spoke quickly, wanting more than anything to never see her face sad again. “Danny will get presents too. He'll get presents.”

 

Mary's shoulders seemed to sag in relief and she hugged her father's legs.

 

“Thank you, papa!” she said happily, skipping back into the dining room to finish her breakfast. Dean sighed, turning back to his brother.

 

“How is that your child?” Sam asked with a grin. “She's much too sweet.”

 

“Shut up,” Dean replied, giving a shake of his head as he watched his daughter happily resume her place beside her brother. “I'm fucking generous.” Sam chuckled, and Dean took the opportunity to change the subject. “What's in the bag?”

 

“Oh,” Sam said, looking down into the canvas tote he carried. “I wanted to give Mary a gift before I went to work. But, I feel like I probably shouldn't now...”

 

“Later is fine,” Dean agreed. Sam nodded.

 

“And, um,” he held the bag out to Dean. “I was also bringing over a package that dad sent to our house. It came FedEx this morning...”

 

“Dad?” Dean said surprised, taking the mailing box from the bag. He wasn't surprised to see the shipping label addressed to Dean Winchester, in care of Jessica Winchester. Sam wanted no contact with their father, but like Dean, Jessica had a harder time ostracizing the man from the small amount of contact he kept with them from a distance. Dean ripped off the cardboard tab and opened the parcel. A wrapped gift was inside, accompanied by two envelopes; one was a bight pink and the other plain white. The white envelope was addressed to Dean and the other to Mary. Dean opened the letter.

 

“What's it say?” Sam asked impatiently. Dean chewed the inside of his lip a moment as he read.

 

“It says he's sending a gift for Mare's birthday and he's sending it to your house because he wasn't sure when we started forwarding our mail to the new house and he didn't want it to get lost.”

 

Sam grimaced, rolling his eyes.

 

“I can't believe you're still in touch with him,” he grumbled, running a hand through the front of his hair. It immediately fell back around his eyebrows. “Don't let him worm his way back in, Dean. Just keep him at arms length.” Dean didn't reply. He didn't feel like debating his brother about it today.

 

“You're going to be late,” he said instead. “Thanks for bringing this over.”

 

“No problem,” Sam replied, understanding Dean's words to be a gentle dismissal. He turned to the dining room, calling out to the others. “Bye Mary. Bye Danny. See you tonight.” the children waved happily back, and Sam raised a hand to his brother-in-law. “Bye Cas.”

 

“Have a good day at work,” Castiel called back.

 

Dean said goodbye to his brother and placed the bag in the coat closet before returning to the dining room table. Castiel had an eyebrow raised in interest, but he didn't question Dean on the content of the brothers' quiet conversation. Dean poured them both fresh coffee and settled back in his seat at Cas's side.

 

“Mmm!” Mary exclaimed, earning their attention. She licked her lips dramatically. “I love bacon!”

 

Dean gave a sputtering laugh, watching his daughter smile as she demolished a slice of the crispy pork. Danny was watching her with a wrinkled nose, but was silent.

 

“That is totally my kid,” Dean said proudly to Cas. Castiel grimaced.

 

“She came out of your head,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Of course she's your child.”

 

Dean continued to chuckle, picking up his fork and returning to his breakfast.

 

It was not too long before the Winchesters were cleaning up their dishes, getting showered and dressed, and heading out for Mary's birthday outing. Dean felt nothing but happiness and pride as he walked hand-in-hand with his children as they toured the zoo and played games with them in the restaurant's arcade. There was something intensely satisfying about getting to spend time together with his family, and getting to be a dad. Dean had the feeling he would always have that small lump of bitterness in his heart that his own father could so easily give up these things for him and Sam, but he tried really hard not to linger on those feelings. He had too much to focus on now; too many good things in his life. Anytime he did have those feelings creep into his brain, Cas seemed to recognize it and Dean would find him somehow diverting his attention else where, by asking Dean to take pictures, or asking him questions, or simply holding his hand. And Dead found himself pleasantly diverted.

 

The Winchesters returned home at 3pm, happy but exhausted. Mrs. Winchester and Bobby were already there, setting up for Mary's birthday party, and Cas put the children down for a nap while Dean went out to buy Danny a couple gifts he could open at the party. When he returned just before four, the kids were playing Candyland with his mom and Bobby, while Cas was in the kitchen prepping for dinner. Dean leaned around the kitchen doorframe to address his husband.

 

“Hey,” he greeted, giving a nod of his head toward the hall. “Come with me for a second.”

 

Castiel quickly washed his hands and followed his husband down the hall to their room. Dean shut the door behind them.

 

“Okay,” he announced, pointing to the bags on the bed. “I got Dan a few things. It was sort of hard on the fly, especially since I didn't want to get anything we've been talking about getting him for his birthday.”

 

Castiel poked through the bags, looking at the items Dean had purchased.

 

“I think he will liked these, Dean,” Castiel said, picking up cute stuffed sea turtle. The cheeks of its plastic face lit up a warm orange when he squeezed it. He turned to Dean with a smile. “Our daughter is really quite gracious.”

 

Dean gave a chuckle.

 

“Yeah. I wonder how long it will be until they're at each other's throats.”

 

“Why would they?” Castiel asked him, putting down the turtle and examining a box of little building bricks that would make different animals upon completion. He turned to Dean. “You and Sam get along quite well.”

 

Dean was quiet for a moment, silently asking himself the same question.

 

“I think brothers and sisters are supposed to fight,” he finally said. Castiel smiled in amusement, returning the toy to the bag and examining the last item – a collection of four informative books about bugs.

 

“My siblings and I never fought,” Castiel told Dean. He paused, amending his statement. “I mean, until the apocalypse...” Dean gave a snort of laughter.

 

“I think it's normal for siblings to fight at some point,” he replied. “Situation comedies have been telling me that for years. You and your siblings aren't normal. Sam and I sure as hell ain't normal.”

 

Castiel shrugged, placing the books back on the bed with the other gifts. He moved the bags further back onto the mattress before sitting on the side of it.

 

“What is normal?” he asked, looking up at Dean. His eyes squinted, his nose wrinkling just slightly as he considered his own question. “Maybe it's exaggerated. Or maybe it doesn't exist. Why can't we just be who we are?”

 

Dean sighed heavily, holding his arms out at his sides.

 

“I dunno, babe,” he said, taking a step toward his husband and reaching down to run a hand through his hair. Castiel looked up at him, his eyes narrowing as he and Dean stared into each other's face.

 

“Communities are a wonderful thing,” Cas spoke, taking Dean's hand and urging the man to sit at his side. Dean settled beside him on the bed, tilting his head as he waited for the rest of the Angel's comment. Castiel continued. “They have the ability to protect and to love and to share the burden with one another. They can do so much good when they collectively decide those things that should not be allowed within a civilized society, such as theft or murder or violence toward one another...” he sighed softly, shaking his head. “But communities also have the potential for so much hurt when they collectively try to put restrictions on the most crucial elements of free will – like self expression and love.” he looked back to Dean with an expression of curiosity. “Why so much need to control how others find happiness?” he shook his head, sadly. “I don't want our children to be pressured by society to dislike each other.”

 

Dean frowned, looking down at Cas's hand in his. It was something that they often talked about as they were deciding on how to raise their children, trying to put the focus on their little ones' happiness as opposed to what the world expected of them. But Dean knew that sometimes, most times, getting through life wasn't how you wanted to be, but how you were expected to be. He wished it wasn't true, but it was. And sometimes, after thirty eight years on this planet, it was hard to change that conditioning.

 

Dean turned to the Angel and smiled, giving his thigh a squeeze.

 

“You look tired, Dean,” Castiel observed, reaching over to run his fingertips gently across the hunter's brow. “Maybe you should have taken a nap with the kids while I went to the store.”

 

“Nah, I'm fine,” Dean assured him. “And once the party is over, the kids will be sufficiently tired. Then... you and I...” he leaned over and kissed his husband, sliding an arm around him. Dean's hand pressed into the the dip of Castiel's lower back and pulled him closer, not content until Cas's chest was pressed against his. Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean's neck, raising his other hand to Dean's face and caressing his cheek as they kissed. They were lost for a moment, focused on nothing but the soft press of lips and the slow sweep of tongues.

 

Dean groaned against Castiel's mouth, pulling the Angel closer against him. Man, what he wouldn't give for twenty minutes of uninterrupted time alone with his husband. It felt like too long since he'd felt Cas's skin against his. As much as he knew that their lives would be less dangerous now that Heaven was out of the picture, he still never got to properly express his relief over his too close of a call, possibly losing Cas forever. And now Cas was making those beautiful, soft moans that drove Dean crazy, and his hand was now in Dean's hair.

 

The exchange was cut short when Dean's phone buzzed. With reluctance, he pulled away from his husband and pulled the phone from his pocket. When the screen activated, he could see the incoming text.

 

“It's Sam,” Dean said, answering Castiel's questioning look. “He has a new lead on a case. We'll might be on the road soon.”

 

Castiel's expression darkened, but he nodded in understanding.

 

“How long do you think you'll be gone?”

 

Dean sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

 

“Hard to tell at this point...We're pretty efficient, but could be a couple days,” he gave the Angel a reassuring smile. “But not too many.” he thumped Cas's arm supportively. “Let's not think about it right now. We have a party to go to.” Castiel smiled, rising from the bed with Dean. “Alright,” Dean announced, taking a deep breath and looking to the shopping bags on the bed. “I'm going to wrap these up really quick if you want to check on the food situation.”

 

Once they decided on the pre-party game plan, Castiel returned to the kitchen while Dean wrapped the gifts for Daniel. He also took the opportunity, while he was alone, to carefully unwrap the gift from John to make sure it was something he wouldn't regret giving his child. He felt relieved when he saw it was just a cute counting game with buckets and cherries. Dean had an odd moment of nostalgia, as if he remembered playing that game with his parents when he was a child. He quickly put the thought from his mind.

 

Dean's relationship with John was one of the very few bumps in the smooth road that was Dean's new life. Dean heard very little from his father after his parents divorced, and after his mom and Bobby married, he heard even less. There was a five month period after the Singers' wedding where Dean didn't hear one word from his dad. But eventually, John made contact again and now every other month or so, Dean would get an email or text asking how he and the family were. Dean's emails were more often. Once or twice a month, he would send generic updates and pictures of the kids. He and Jess were the only ones that did that. Dean wasn't sure why he felt compelled to ease John's apparent loneliness, but he couldn't ignore it.

 

At four o'clock, Sam's and Jimmy's families arrived, and Mary bounced happily around the house at the attention and large pile of presents amassing on the living room coffee table. Dean noticed that Sam must have spoke to Jimmy and their mom, because three more presents for Danny had appeared among the stack.

 

To Castiel's surprise and delight, his own siblings responded to his invitation to the party. Gabriel and Hannah arrived at half past four, and the Winchester home was happy and inviting.

 

After a big dinner that was followed by cake and ice cream, the family sat around the living room to watch Mary open her gifts. Dean couldn't stop smiling at the way his daughter plucked carefully at the gift wrap, exclaiming happily over each item and rewarding the giver with a big hug of appreciation. She was equally thrilled with each of Danny's presents, and delivered hugs of gratitude on his behalf.

 

When the festivities began to die down, the adults gathered in the dining room for coffee while Dean and his mother cleaned up. The children remained in the living room, playing with Mary's toys.

 

“Hard to believe that munchin is getting so big,” Bobby remarked, watching where Mary lay on the living room floor having her nails painted by Claire. “Seems like only yesterday that she was learning to walk. But, it's hard to remember a day without her.”

 

“I hear ya,” Dean agreed, taking empty dishes off the table to take to the dishwasher. Sam chuckled, rescuing his half-empty beer from Dean's cleaning.

 

“Still hard to believe something so sweet came out of you, Dean,” he commented.

 

Hey!” Dean retorted, feigning offense. “I'm a freaking peach.”

 

Castiel nodded sagely, turning to his brother and sister.

 

“Dean is quite lovely.”

 

Dean grimaced, but didn't comment, letting the assembly laugh at his expense. He was rescued when attention was diverted to DD, who rushed happily to Jessica's side.

 

“Mommy!” he exclaimed. “Look!”

 

The little boy held his hands happily up for Jessica to see the plum colored polish on his tiny nails.

 

“My!” Jessica replied. “That's so pretty.”

 

DD grinned happily, walking from his mother to his father with his hands held high. Daniel soon followed his cousin into the dining room, staring down at his feet as he padded up to Castiel. He pointed down at the polish on his toes.

 

“Is blue,” he said.

 

“I see that,” Castiel commented, pulling the little boy into his lap. “Do you like it?”

 

Danny stared at his toes a moment before nodding his head. He looked up at Dean.

 

“Papa, look.” he spoke quietly, pointing. Dean grinned tightly, nodding as he and Sam exchanged amused looks.

 

“Yeah, bub. That's... that's blue.” He turned to the living room and called to Claire. “You brought stuff to take that off with, right Claire?” he asked. “In case we want to change colors or something?”

 

“Yes,” Claire replied in mock exasperation. There was obviously a smile on her face when she continued. “But I also brought plenty of colors.”

 

“Look!” Mary exclaimed, rushing into the room. “Claire gave me nail paint and it's sparkly!” She proudly showed her glitter manicure to each person at the table, allowing everyone to marvel over its beauty.

 

“Let's just hope that dries before bed, baby-girl,” Dean informed her, picking her up. “Because it is, sadly, almost that time.”

 

“We should be going then,” Hannah spoke to Gabriel, rising from her chair. She smiled warmly at Castiel. “Thank you for your invitation, brother,” she said. “It is an honor to be welcomed into your home.”

 

“The honor is ours,” Castiel said, standing. He kept Daniel perched securely on his hip as he took his sister's hand. They exchanged words in Enochian, and whatever the content was, it made Castiel smile and blush. Hannah turned to Mary.

 

“Congratulations on your birth, Mary,” she said, seriously. Dean tried to hold back a smile, but he couldn't help but grin at the proud expression on his daughter's face.

 

“Thank you,” Mary replied sweetly, smiling more brightly at the laughter her words received. “When are you coming back? We can paint nails together.”

 

Hannah smiled at the child.

 

“Soon. I promise.”

 

Mary was happy at those words, but she was less thrilled that her aunt and uncle were returning home. She held onto Gabriel's neck for a solid minute before allowing him to leave, receiving a promise of a quick return from him as well. As the rest of the guest began to leave, Mary once again happily thanked everyone for coming to her party. Bobby and Mary stayed the latest, and it was just after nine when the Winchesters were finally alone.

 

“Did you have a good birthday, baby girl?” Dean asked, dropping onto the sofa beside his daughter who was looking at one of the bug books with Danny.

 

“Yep!” Mary stating, nodding. “I like birthdays.”

 

“Me too,” Dean agreed, giving her a hug. He reached out and ruffled Danny's hair. “What about you, bub?”

 

Danny nodded without looking at his father, turning the page of his book. Dean chuckled, looking up at Castiel who had just returned to the room. The Angel was already dressed in pajamas for bed, and Dean wondered for a quick second how much convincing it would take to get him back out of them.

 

“Should we paint tomorrow?” Castiel asked, picking up Daniel who rushed across the room and held his arms up to Cas. “Or should we wait until the weekend?” Dean sighed.

 

“I can do it after work so we can get things settled for good,” he replied. “I'll go in early.”

 

Castiel didn't have a chance to comment, due to a knock on the door. They were not expecting any guests this late, but both assumed it was Sam returning for some reason. Castiel opened the door.

 

“Father,” he spoke, surprised. Dean stood, just as shocked to see the new arrival.

 

“Grandpa!” Mary exclaimed, jumping from the couch and running to the door. “Did you come for my birthday?”

 

“I did,” Chuck replied handing her the wrapped square box he held. He looked up at Dean and his son. “I apologize for the lateness of the hour. And I'm sorry I didn't call first.”

 

“No, please,” Castiel insisted, stepping back from the door. “Come in.”

 

Dean crossed his arms, nervously shifting away as Chuck came into the house. Mary had taken his hand and lead him to the sofa.

 

“Would you like some cake, grandpa?” she asked, happily. “My cake was chocolate. And my daddy made me strawberry ice cream.”

 

“Wow,” Chuck replied, sitting beside her on the couch. “It sounds like you had a good day.” Mary nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yep,” her little face became somber a moment as she elaborated. “My grandpa John and my grandma and grandpa Novak couldn't come because they live too far away,” she told him, just a hint of melancholy in her cheerful voice. “But my grandma and grandpa Singer were here. And now you!” she finished with a smile, which Chuck returned.

 

“Father,” Castiel interrupted. “Would you like some coffee and cake? It would be no trouble...”

 

Chuck appeared resistant at first, but the expectant look on his granddaughter's – and his son's - face changed his mind.

 

“I would love that, Castiel,” he responded. “Thank you.”

 

Castiel smiled, setting Daniel on his feet and turning for the kitchen. Danny crossed to Dean and raised his arms. Dean picked him up, settling on the chair and awkwardly clearing his throat.

 

“So... uh...” he spoke, absently stroking Daniel's back as the child lay his head on Dean's shoulder. “How've you been...?”

 

Chuck smiled, amused by Dean's attempt at casual conversation.

 

“I'm well,” he replied, giving a small incline of his head. “I hope you have been also.”

 

Dean nodded, licking his lips as he tried to think of something else to propel the conversation forward. But what do you say when the creator of the universe, who is also your father-in-law, is over to visit? Dean turned to Mary, watching her as she happily stared down at the prettily wrapped gift in her lap.

 

“Go ahead and open your gift, Mare,” he encouraged, setting back in his seat. Mary looked up at her grandfather with a smile and Chuck gave a nod of agreement. Mary took the gift in her hands, but before she began unwrapping, she called to Cas in the next room.

 

“Daddy!” she said. “Come watch me!”

 

“I'm coming, beloved,” Castiel replied, returning to the room with a coffee mug and a small bowl filled with a slice of cake and two scoops of strawberry ice cream. “Here, father,” he said to Chuck, holding out the offering. “I hope you enjoy it.”

 

“Thank you, Castiel,” Chuck returned, taking a sip of coffee as Castiel moved to sit on the opposite side of Mary. The little girl grinned brightly as the attention was returned to her, and she began to strategically pick at the tape on the wrapping paper. Within seconds, she had revealed the item inside. She scanned the front of the gift, her blue eyes widening in delight.

 

“A book about me!” she exclaimed, turning to Cas to show him the cover. “It says... Ma..Magical Mary!”

 

Castiel looked down at the book, seeing the cartoon imagine of a little blonde girl with blue eyes, standing in a classic superhero pose. The background of the image was a compilation of the same little girl in dozens of exciting adventures; chasing a dragon, finding treasure, swimming beneath the ocean, and soaring through the sky.

 

“That's very nice, Mary,” Castiel commented, watching the little girl go to her other father to show him the book. Dean looked impressed.

 

“Wow. That certainly does look like you, Mares,” he told her. “My strong, brave baby-girl.”

 

Mary grinned proudly, turning back to her grandfather.

 

“How is a book written about me?” she asked, returning to set at his side. The deity chuckled.

 

“I, uh, know someone who writes books,” he told her, picking up the dessert dish. “And he couldn't think of better hero for his stories than little Mary Winchester.” Mary opened her mouth in shocked delight, and she turned to her fathers with so much pride in her eyes before looking down at the book in her hands. With great care, she opened the thick, hard cover and read the title page.

 

“Magical Mary... by C...Car..ver... Ed-lund.”

 

Dean gave a snort of laughter, and Castiel pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide his smile. Mary continued reading.

 

“For Mary. The most speck... Daddy, help me with this one?”

 

Castiel peered down at the page, reading the acknowledgment.

 

“Special,” he told her. Mary nodded.

 

“Special little girl, with a big heart. May she al-ways k-now that there is great-ness with-in her.” Mary smiled happily at the words, her tiny shoulders rising in delight that such sentiments were for her. Castiel looked touched, and he turned to his father with appreciation in his expression.

 

“Thank you, father,” he spoke quietly. Dean nodded in agreement of the sentiment, but kept his eyes on his daughter, who was happily flipping through the different stories in the book.

 

Chuck cleared his throat, pointing toward his bowl with his spoon.

 

“This is very good, thank you.” he spoke, taking a final bite of the cake. “I should probably-”

 

“Will you read to me, grandpa?” Mary asked, interrupting him. She looked expectant, her wide, blue eyes hopeful.

 

“Uh, well,” Chuck began, sounding a bit more like the prophet they knew. “I would hate to impose.”

 

Castiel shook his head, rising from his seat and taking the bowl.

 

“You're welcome to stay as long as you like,” he insisted.

 

Mary made a happy sound, taking Cas's invitation as agreement, and she crossed the sofa cushions to help herself to a seat on Chuck's lap. Chuck took the book from her hands, waiting for her to get comfortable before opening to the first page. He paused a moment, looking to Daniel who was still cuddled to Dean's side.

 

“Would you like to come set with me too, Daniel?” he asked. The little boy stared back at him a moment before shaking his head. Dean leaned in to kiss his son's hair, pulling him in closer.

 

Cas returned from the kitchen to settle back on the sofa, closer to Dean than to Chuck and Mary, but he was turned toward his father as he listened to the older man begin to read the story.

 

Dean was feeling slightly torn emotionally. It was strange to see his child so happily enamored with someone who carelessly allowed such chaos. But, he supposed he wasn't the only one with a complicated relationship with his father. Cas had it too.

 

For a quarter of an hour, the Winchesters sat quietly listening to Chuck read the story of Mary and her adventures. Both Dean and Cas couldn't help but smile at the way their daughter sat so comfortably snuggled in her grandfather's arms as he read. Their child was such a wonderfully sweet, lovely, and kind creature – Dean did often wonder how she came out of him. But, it made him feel like he and Cas were doing this parenting thing pretty right so far. Mary and Daniel were so perfect.

 

When the story came to a close, Chuck shut the book.

 

“Then end, for now,” he said to Mary, kissing her on top of her head. “I'm sure your dads will read the rest to you.”

 

“Mary reads to us now,” Castiel spoke proudly, smiling at Mary. “She practices all the time. She tries very hard.”

 

Mary beamed at the praise, looking up at Chuck.

 

“Thank you, grandpa,” she said, hugging him tightly before sliding off his lap. She picked up the book and held it to her chest. “I love this.”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Chuck replied to her, patting her hair. He turned to Dean and Castiel. “Thank you, both.”

 

“We appreciate you thinking of Mary,” Dean said as he and Cas both stood when Chuck did. Dean hefted Danny further up onto his hip before walking with Cas and Chuck to the door.

 

“Of course,” Chuck told him, looking back to where Mary sat on the sofa, looking at the next chapter of her story. “I appreciate your hospitality.”

 

Dean nodded, opening the door. As Chuck walked out onto the porch, he paused, turning back to the house. He held up a finger to indicate he might have forgotten something, and he reached into the breast pocket of his shirt. From within, he pulled out a small enamel pin of a bumble bee. With a smile, he attached it to Danny's shirt.

 

“For you, Daniel,” he said.

 

Danny looked down at the shiny black, yellow, and gold pin, unable to suppress his grin of delight. Chuck looked back to his son and son-in-law.

 

“Good night.”

 

Dean and Cas returned the sentiment, and Dean shut and locked the door behind them.

 

“That's pretty cool, huh bee?” Dean asked, earning his son's attention. Danny nodded, his tiny fingers smoothing over the pin's glossy finish. Castiel was smiling at him. “Okay,” Dean continued. “I know two little Winchesters who need to get their sleep.” He passed Daniel to Cas and he turned to Mary. “Right?”

 

Mary nodded, jumping off the sofa and watching her father as he turned off the living room and dining room lights.

 

“Papa,” she spoke, and both Dean and Cas noticed she had on her most charming face. They braced themselves for the request. “Is today my birthday all day?” she asked.

 

“Yep,” Dean told her, picking her up and following Cas down the hall. “You were actually born right around this time of night, four years ago.”

 

“Wow,” Mary breathed, looking up at Dean with wide blue eyes. “So my birthday is not over yet?”

 

“Not until tomorrow,” he replied.

 

Mary considered this information as she stood patiently while Dean redressed her in pajamas and wiped down her hands and face.

 

“So, papa,” she asked, taking the toothbrush that Cas handed her. “For my last birthday wish, can I sleep with you and daddy and watch a movie in bed?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to reply, looking up at Cas. Yeah, this was totally his kid.

 

“Well,” Dean began, sitting on the side of the bathtub. “We haven't put the TV on the wall yet, but daddy doesn't like us to watch TV so close before bedtime...”

 

“Awww,” Mary groaned, her little mouth pouting in disappointment. Castiel sighed.

 

“I suppose one night isn't going to hurt,” he said, and Mary immediately perked up. “Since the TV is still movable...”

 

“Yay!” Mary exclaimed, continuing to bounce in delight as she brushed her teeth. Dean chuckled, rising to his feet.

 

“I'm gonna set things up,” he said, leaning in to kiss Cas's cheek as he passed.

 

Castiel continued to help the children get ready for bed and use the toilet before herding them across the hall to his and Dean's bedroom. Dean was setting the television up on the dresser across from the bed, and Castiel settled the children comfortably in the middle of the mattress. Once the TV was ready, Dean scrolled through the entertainment list for the kid friendly movie options.

 

“What do you want to watch?” he asked. “Preferences?”

 

“I wan sleep,” Danny informed him with a frown, settling back on his pillow. Castiel gave him a pat on the head.

 

“Daddy is tired too, beloved,” he explained. “We can sleep. It's okay.”

 

“I want to watch Cinderella!” Mary exclaimed. Dean's shoulders fell slightly. He was at least hoping she would choose something a little more his taste, since he was sure this was the only night the TV would be allowed to grace this room. But he found the movie and started it up without comment.

 

“Alright, you two sit tight while daddy and I get ready for bed, okay?” he said, setting the volume to an appropriate level. Mary was the only one to respond, as Danny was already curled onto his side, eyes closed.

 

Dean pulled pajamas from the dresser, following Cas into the bathroom.

 

“I see you play favorites,” Dean said to Cas, pulling his shirt over his head, grinning at the Angel in the mirror. Cas pulled the toothbrush from his mouth to respond.

 

“She's much more convincing,” he explained. He raised an eyebrow before continuing. “And television would be detrimental to my personal fulfillment.”

 

Dean grinned wider, sidling up behind his husband and resting his hands on Cas's hips. He lay a soft kiss on Castiel's shoulder.

 

“There has got to be a compromise.” he said, amused. Castiel nodded.

 

“There is,” he agreed, wiping his mouth on a towel and turning in Dean's arms. “It's sex.”

 

Dean laughed, accepting Cas's quick kiss before letting him return to the bedroom. He didn't even bother trying to get a better goodnight kiss out of his husband. Dean hurriedly completed his own nighttime cleanup routine before turning out the bathroom light and returning to the bedroom. Castiel and Daniel were already curled together, successfully attempting to sleep with the television on. Dean flicked off the overhead light, and crawled into bed beside his daughter. He pushed the pillows up against he headboard so they were only slightly reclined and still able to see the screen. Mary snuggled to his side, and Dean let his arm drape across the top of the bed so he could stroke Castiel's hair.

 

Mary and Dean watched the movie in silence, well after Castiel's breathing became deep and even. Dean continued to softly stroke the Angel's wavy hair, feeling his daughter's weight become heavier at his side.

 

“I love you, baby-girl,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her honey-blonde curls. Mary stirred slightly, pressing closer to his side.

 

“Love you, papa...” came her tired reply. “Thank you... for today.”

 

“You're welcome,” he whispered, leaning his cheek against her head. Mary made a small sound of happiness, and Dean had a feeling she was now asleep. He settled further down against the pillows, blankly watching as Cinderella and the prince danced at the ball, wondering how his own life became a freaking fairy tale. He looked over at the man beside him, his eyes growing heavy as he watched Castiel breath.

 

Yeah, Dean Winchester now knew what it was to feel at peace. He was sure there would be some more bumps, some more sharp turns in the road of life, but he was looking forward to every mile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are bumps in the road. Or, the chapter where everyone laughs at Dean's misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment on this fic. I love you all. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter specific warning: Dean's internalized homophobia**

 

Dean and Castiel had little bed-guests for the next several nights. So, in order to reclaim their bedroom, they took their children shopping for additional decorations to make their spaces their own, and Dean and Cas spent the weekend painting and perfecting the children's rooms. Mary wanted her walls a pale, seafoam green and sheer teal curtains to match her new bedsheets. Danny chose sky blue paint, on which Castiel meticulously painted flowers and bugs around the bottom at yard height. After spending three days decorating and waiting for paint to dry, Danny and Mary had new rooms all to themselves.

 

Dean had to admit, he was a little more than anxious for the night they could put the children into bed in their respective rooms. It felt like forever since he and Cas lay down alone together, just skin and passion and sweat. Dean had often wondered if his physical attraction to Cas would ever start to settle down, and even though they did now have days where they would simply kiss each other good night and fall asleep side by side, Dean would still take the Angel any which way he could get him. And he didn't seem to be in any danger of feeling otherwise.

 

At eight o'clock on Sunday, Dean and Castiel bathed their children and dressed them in pajamas, letting them lay in their bed for one last bedtime story. The little family snuggled together while Dean read; Castiel just as fascinated by the hunter's animated reading as the children were. As the time was approaching nine, when the little ones were sufficiently tired, their fathers carried them to bed and tucked them in, wishing them pleasant dreams and good nights.

 

Before they even made it to the door of their room, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, kissing him hungrily. Castiel chuckled at Dean’s intensity, but submitted more than willingly to the hunter's advances. He loved the feel of Dean's tongue against his, the insistent press of the hunter's lips, and the needy grip of his hands.

 

“How heavy are you?” Dean asked the Angel between kisses, sliding his hands down the backs of Cas’s thighs and pulling the other man against him. Castiel gave a startled yelp, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck for stability as Dean pulled Cas’s legs around him. “Not too heavy,” Dean grinned, pleased.

 

“Is that an indication of whom you would like on top tonight?” Cas asked with an amused smile, before pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean shook his head.

 

“Oh no, baby,” he spoke deeply, pressing his forehead against his husband’s. “I’m fucking you good and slow tonight.”

 

Dean chuckled at the way Castiel’s breath hitched and his legs tightened around him. Dean kicked the door closed, and carried his husband to bed. They undressed each other with as much restraint as they could, lips and fingertips slowly worshiping every inch of newly bare flesh.

 

Dean loved the feel of Cas's warm, hard body against his; loved the strength beneath his soft skin; loved the way the Angel would groan deeply every time Dean's erection pressed against his own. There was something satisfying in hearing Castiel moan his name; feeling Cas's knees press into his ribs; feel large, gentle hands exploring his body.

 

Dean felt a rush of affection as Castiel kissed and caressed every inch of skin he could reach as Dean leaned off the bed to grab the lube from the nightstand. Cas's mouth was hot against Dean's flesh, and his hands slid down Dean's back to close over his buttocks, pulling the hunter back against him.

 

“I love you,” Dean murmured against Castiel’s ear as he settled back in between the other man’s legs, smoothing the clear gel over his erection before dropping his hand to rub the excess across Cas’s entrance.

 

“Love you,” Cas spoke in return, his voice breathy with want as Dean's slick finger circled tantalizingly slow before pressing inside. Castiel's eyelid's fluttered close and his neck arched as he focused on the rhythmic press and pull of Dean's talented fingers. Dean leaned to kiss the Angel's chin before looking down between them, trying to gauge Castiel's receptivity while enjoying the erotic site of working his handsome husband open.

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke deeply, pulling Dean toward him. “I want you. Now.” Dean grinned, shifting to take himself in hand and guiding himself slowly into his Angel's warmth. Both moan at the connection, falling easily into a comfortable rhythm.

 

Dean moved slowly against his husband, giving a deliberate roll of his hips with every deep thrust. Castiel was moaning softly in reply, his hands moving over Dean’s back and shoulder, delving into the hunter’s short hair before running back down his arms. Dean pressed his lips against Cas’s jaw and down his throat, enjoying the sensation of Cas moving back against him. Cas had thankfully learned how to relax into the sensation he was experiencing, meeting Dean’s passion with equal enthusiasm. Dean was soon groaning with the approach of his pending release, murmuring words of love and encouragement to his Angel in hopes that he was feeling the same way.

 

“God Cas, I love you so much,” Dean breathed against the Angel’s shoulder, pressing his lips against the other’s warm skin.

 

“Dean,” Cas replied, his voice a deep, throaty whisper. There was a hint of amusement in his tone.

 

“I’m so close baby,” Dean moaned, moving his lips back up the under side of Cas’s jaw. “Are you there?”

 

“Dean,” Cas repeated, gently bringing a hand to the hunter’s shoulder. “We’re... not alone.”

 

Dean’s hips pressed forward, stuttering to a halt as he looked up. Castiel had a patient smile on his face, and Dean turned to the side of the bed where his young son stood, resting his head against the mattress and regarding his parents with a soft, sleepy expression. Dean made a odd gurgle in his throat, unsure of whether he should pull out or stay put. Castiel stretched out his arm and ran a hand lovingly over his baby’s hair.

 

“What’s the matter, beloved?” he asked, his breathing still slightly shallow and heavy. “Can’t you sleep?”

 

Danny leaned his cheek into Castiel’s palm as his father stroked down the side of his face.

 

“I wan hold you...” Danny spoke softly. “I wan hold you in my rock'n chair.”

 

Castiel smiled, oblivious to the look of utmost devastation on Dean’s face.

 

“Daddy will hold you in just a bit,” he assured the baby. “Go get a book and lay down in your bed, and daddy will be right in. Okay?”

 

Danny made a small sigh, nodding.

 

“...k...” he spoke quietly, turning from Castiel to Dean. “...nigh papa...”

 

Dean swallowed, nodding to the child and forcing a smile. Both men watched the little boy walk from the room, slowly pulling the door closed behind himself. Once the door clicked in the frame, Dean pulled away, pushing himself to his knees.

 

“Sonofabitch,” he hissed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. Castiel’s brow furrowed and he relaxed his legs from around Dean’s waist, placing his feet on the bed.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, concerned. He held out a hand to the hunter. “Lie back down with me.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he made an exasperated huff of bitter laughter.

 

“Really?” he asked with a grimace. “You think I can just carry on after that?”

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

 

“I... I desire you,” he said, confused. “You.. you said you were close to orgasm ..as was I...”

 

Dean gave a another short laugh, but it didn’t sound happy. He shook his head.

 

“Does it look like I’m anywhere close to that now?” Dean asked, indicating his now waning erection as he moved to the side of the bed. Castiel sat up, his expression still confused. Dean continued. “I should have locked the door... ”

 

“We can’t lock the door,” Castiel told him, as if the very idea was absurd. “Our children may need us.” Dean shook his head, snatching his boxers from the floor and pulling them on.

 

“Well, we can unlock it when we’re done,” he replied, grumpily. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

 

“Why are you upset?” he asked. Dean gave the Angel an incredulous look.

 

“Because our son just walked in on us getting our freak on, that’s why,” he explained, making a gesture of frustration. “And we didn’t notice he was just standing there. _Watching._ ” he rubbed a hand across his stomach, before pulling it away and looking down at the shiny residue of lubricant on his palm. “Gah, last thing I need is to accidentally get lube on my kid.”

 

Castiel gave a grunt of annoyance that was so unexpected and so _human_ , that Dean turned to him in shock. The Angel tossed the sheets back and rose from the bed, shaking his head in irritation as he walked to the bathroom.

 

“I touched the child, not you. And my hands are _clean_ ,” he snapped, shutting the bathroom door with more force than he intended. Its loud bang was jarring in the quiet house.

 

Dean stood stunned, starring at the bathroom door. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Cas angry, but that look on his husband's face certainly appeared to be just that. Dean didn't like it. It made a odd, twisting sensation settle in his belly and his throat now felt a little too tight. The sound of the toilet flushing and water running in the sink preceded Castiel's return to the room. He crossed to the dresser without a look to Dean, taking out a pair of pajama pants and pulling them on.

 

“Cas,” Dean spoke, but the Angel interrupted before he could complete a thought.

 

“We weren’t ‘getting our freak on’,” he grumbled, angrily pulling a t-shirt over his head. “We were making love. The last time I checked, that wasn’t shameful. At least, _I’m_ not ashamed.”

 

Dean groaned, watching his husband pull open the door and stalk out into the hall. He followed.

 

“Cas,” he entreated, following the older man to Daniel’s room. “Cas, wait-”

 

Once Cas hit the doorway, his entire demeanor changed. His shoulder's softened and he smiled, kneeling beside the child’s bed to pull him into his arms. The Angel spoke in a soothing tone to his son, the sentiments in Enochian. Danny wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, and Castiel took the book, pacifier, and blanket in his hand before rising and moving to settle in the rocking chair, cuddling the baby to his chest and situating him comfortably. He didn’t look up at Dean, but rocked his son as he read from the storybook that Danny had selected. Daniel watched the pages of the book with heavy eyelids as he mouthed the pacifier, resting his ear against the beat of Castiel’s heart. Dean sighed, leaning in the door frame, watching them. Castiel made no indication that he was hurrying the child back to sleep, so after ten minutes Dean pushed away from the wall, returning to the bedroom.

 

Dean sighed, snapping up the lubricant bottle and tossing it into the side table drawer before moving into the bathroom to wash his hands and clean up a bit. He returned to the bedroom, picking up the laundry from the floor and putting it in the hamper. He sat back on the bed, waiting for Cas to return. The silence felt deafening. Dean leaned his head back against the headboard, internally berating himself for his behavior. He felt weird having his kid see him doing something so private, but he probably shouldn't have reacted so dramatically.

 

Just as Dean was beginning to think the Angel tucked into bed with Danny, the door creaked open and Cas stepped inside. He didn’t close the door behind himself, instead leaving it wide open as he crossed back to the bed.

 

“Cas,” Dean began softly, but his voice was greeted with a frown. Dean sighed, turning on the bed to face the Angel. “Buddy, look at me.”

 

“I’m tired and I don’t want to talk about this,” Castiel replied. settling under the sheet. He sounded tired, and Dean's heart ached to undo whatever his hasty words did. The hunter reached for his husband, touching his arm. Castiel's voice was resigned. “Please Dean, just... just go to sleep.”

 

“I can’t” Dean insisted, sliding his hand down Cas's arm and taking his hand. Cas froze, not responding to the contact. Dean’s voice softened. “Cas.. buddy... I... I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, it’s just... kids aren’t supposed to see that kind of stuff. It’s _not_ that I’m ashamed-”

 

Cas turned narrowed eyes to his husband, and Dean felt that if they still could have glowed blue, they would be now.

 

“And what did Daniel see, Dean?” he asked. Dean scoffed, making a broad gesture between them.

 

“Cas, he was just standing there staring at us. What _didn’t_ he see?”

 

Castiel gave a soft, defeated sounding sigh.

 

“I think he saw us kissing - well, you kissing me – but we were under the blankets, Dean. And even if he had seen that we were making love, I don’t see how that is detrimental. We’re his fathers. That act is what _made_ him.”

 

“Ahh!” Dean broke in. “Our _intentions_ made him.”

 

“Our intentions made _Mary_ ,” Castiel retorted, his expression once again severe. “Our _coupling_ made Daniel. I don’t see why that is shameful.”

 

Dean groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Because, you don’t think our son is going to wonder why we’re... we're putting our body parts inside each other?” he asked, his cheeks bright pink. Castiel’s eyes narrowed further.

 

“... is it _where_ you’re putting those parts that is bothering you?” he accused. Dean grimaced.

 

“Where the hell is this coming from?” he asked, turning on the bed and grabbing Castiel’s hand. “Baby, you know that I love you. You know I love _being_ with you.”

 

Castiel didn’t look sold on the words. He stared at Dean a moment before he spoke.

 

“...then why did you react so... viscerally _disgusted_ by the thought of Daniel _innocently_ seeing us making love?” before Dean could speak, Castiel shook his head and pulled his hand away. “Regardless of the 'how'. He is a child. I would never expose him to something harmful.” Dean felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at the tears now pooling in Cas’s blue eyes. “I may not have been born human, but... I am not an animal.”

 

“Oh god, baby,” Dean breathed, feeling sick at the thought of Castiel feeling that way. “I don’t think that. Nobody thinks that-”

 

“Really?” Castiel asked. “Nobody thinks I shouldn’t let Daniel continue to use a pacifier? Nobody thinks Mary is too old to be in the shower with us? Nobody thinks I’m crazy for letting Daniel decide he doesn’t want to eat animal products?”

 

Dean scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“Cas-”

 

“Are you saying nobody says these things?” the Angel pressed. Dean licked his lips, taking a breath before he continued.

 

“Cas,” he began, calmly. “Mary and Danny are our children and it’s what we think is best that matters.”

 

Castiel stared at him a moment, his head slowly tilting to the side. Dean understood the confusion just a second too late as Cas spoke.

 

“But what _you_ are saying is that if Daniel innocently witnesses us having intercourse, we’ve ruined him and he might somehow become... covered in lubricant?”

 

“Oh, god,” Dean groaned. “No, baby! No. Cas,” he pulled both of Cas’s hands into his. “Why... why do you always take my reactions to things as somehow a criticism of you and not just my thirty-four years as a human, hm? Baby,” he moved closer, pulling Cas against him.

 

“I just want to go to sleep, Dean,” Castiel sighed. Dean tilted his head, looking up into the Angel’s face.

 

“No,” he replied, taking the other man’s hand. “Not yet. Humor me... I don’t wanna go to bed with you angry at me.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, but the hunter kept on.

 

“Look at this,” he said as he cradled Cas’s left hand in his, their rings catching on one another. Castiel was quiet as he looked down at the two blue-gray bands. Dean tried to smile as he spoke quietly.

 

“Once upon a time, a plain, useless lump of meat fell in love with a beautiful Angel,” he began. Before Castiel could roll his eyes or interrupt, Dean continued. “But, the human couldn’t seem to stop being a human, but oddly enough couldn’t do it as well as the Angel could...”

 

“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice sounding defeated. He closed his hand around his husband’s. “I’m... I’m horrible at this human thing. I just must be... naive. I’m not saying that we should tell Daniel and Mary about sex. Or that we shouldn’t be discreet. I just don’t see how the knowledge is harming.”

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Because kids get curious about that kind of stuff and then they want to know more. See more... do more. Kids want to do what the people they look up to do.”

 

Castiel’s brow furrowed.

 

“I don’t really see children very eager to get jobs, or write budgets,” he pointed out. Dean grunted.

 

“Of course they don’t want to do that shit,” he replied, exasperated. “But tell me that Mary doesn’t get paper and crayons when you paint, or that the kids don’t follow you around in the garden, or that Danny doesn’t get a book and sit by my side when I read before bed?” by the look on Cas’s face, it appeared comprehension was dawning. Dean shrugged. “Which is why, you’ll remember, that you make me drink water with dinner instead of beer. Or why I’ve eaten more vegetables since our babies have been on solids than I had in the entirety of my twenties.”

 

Castiel stared at Dean, dumbstruck.

 

“... you think... you think Daniel _will want to have sex_?” he asked, horrified. “He’s a baby!”

 

“Whoa,” Dean replied, reaching out to take Cas's arms reassuringly. “Let’s bring that back a bit, hm? I don’t think Danny is going to be out prowling the playgrounds. I just...I just want him to get to be innocent; to be a baby for as long as possible. I don’t... “ he shook his head. “I don’t want him to have to grow up before he has to...” Dean sighed, looking down at their hands. Castiel slid his fingers between his husband’s.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he spoke quietly. “I didn’t think... that you were reacting to your own experience...” Dean looked up at him, and Cas had a repentant expression on his face.

 

“Well,” Dean shrugged. “I did over react... I mean, he couldn’t really see anything...it’s just... he was just _watching_.”

 

“He’s curious,” Castiel shrugged. “Not in a negative way. I think he was just trying to be patient.”

 

“Well,” Dean smiled. “He get’s his disregard of personal space from his daddy.”

 

Castiel grinned, lowering his gaze. Dean’s smile widen, and he tilted Castiel’s chin up so he could kiss him.

 

“You’re a great dad,” Dean told him, honestly. “Our children are perfect. And most of that is you.”

 

“I don’t like fighting with you, Dean,” Castiel admitted, slipping his arms around Dean’s neck and hugging him. “I just... worry that I’m not good enough for you, and one day... you’ll realize it too...”

 

“Oh, wow,” Dean pulled away, his expression stunned. “Cas.... how could you possibly think that?” he ran a hand through the Angel's hair, trialing his fingers down over Castiel's stubbly jaw. “Next to the kids, you are the most important person in my life and I would be lost without you. We had a stupid argument about a stupid topic. I shouldn’t have gotten so bent out of shape because of our three year old seeing us having sex. It’s just... our kids are special...” he grinned. “they’re little Castiels.”

 

Cas smiled weakly, nodding.

 

“I’m sorry Dean,” he sighed. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

 

Dean gave a slight chuckle.

 

“It couldn’t be that the last time we had sex was like a week before we moved in here, hm?” he nudged the Angel until he too was grinning.

 

“I want to be a good husband,” Castiel said quietly. Dean leaned in, gently pressing his lips to the other man’s.

 

“You are the best.” he insisted.

 

Castiel smiled gratefully, leaning in as Dean kissed him again. Dean slid his hands over Castiel’s sides, slipping under his shirt and skimming over his smooth, hard muscle.

 

“Cas,” he murmured, hearing the Angel moan softly in reply. “Let me make love to you.”

 

Castiel didn’t answer with words. He pulled the hunter close, and Dean pressed him back against the bed. Oblivious to the door standing wide open, Dean and Castiel easily fell back into the romantic, intimate moment they were sharing prior to their son’s interruption. Dean reveled in every gasp and moan he could elicit from his Angel, and soon both men were spent, laying side by side. As they lay together in the dark, both were soon preoccupied with their own thoughts instead of enjoying the beauty of the moment.

 

Castiel knew he was human now. All human. Knew he was no longer the Angel Dean first met. While he didn't doubt the hunter's continued affection for him, he did sometimes wonder if he deserved it. He wanted to be a good husband to Dean, wanted to make a life for the hunter that would keep him happy and content. Sometimes he still felt he were stumbling through the world, knowing about humanity but not able to understand it. It must be a human reaction to become defensive and angry at one's own deficiencies, because Castiel often felt the burn of irritation when he couldn't measure up to the human standard he felt he should be meeting. He didn't want Dean to see those inadequacies. Didn't want Dean to regret. He loved Dean more than he ever imagined possible, loved him more every day, but he couldn't stop wondering if he were the person who could make Dean as happy as Dean made him.

 

Dean could kick himself over such a stupid, knee-jerk reaction. He would be lying to himself if he said it was strictly that his child was so young, but sadly, Cas was right. It wasn't. It had been a long time since Dean felt weird about being with a guy, and it was weird to be smacked with his own internalized issues. He loved Cas, without a doubt and without reservation, but there was still a small part of him that felt the silent judgment of others. As much as he wanted to pretend it didn't bother him, it obviously did, and he didn't know how to turn that off. But he loved Cas. He loved Cas so much it hurt. He would do anything to make that man happy.

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand, holding it against his chest as he waited for his breathing to recover. They were quiet a moment before Castiel spoke.

 

“I love everything about our life,” he said softly. Dean rolled onto his side and leaned down to press a kiss to the Angel’s forehead.

 

“And I love everything about you.” he whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next afternoon, Dean and Jimmy sat down together in the dinning hall to eat lunch. Sam had gotten hijacked on the way to the cafeteria by one of the legal assistants, and he had told the other two to save him a spot. They picked a table by the wall, but there weren't many people dining in that day, so they were relatively far from their fellow employees.

 

Dean sighed, dropping his lunch bag on the table and unzipping the lid. He was unable to keep the smile off his face, however, when he saw the small note folded on top. He picked it up, opening the paper and reading Castiel’s small, neat handwriting.

 

_I hope you have a nice day at work. I love you with all my existence. - Castiel_

 

Dean tucked the note into his jacket pocket to take it home with the rest. Almost five months after he and Castiel married, Dean had to convince the Angel to only put the notes in once in a while, as it was stressing him out over not wanting to throw them away. Castiel had only smiled, explaining that the paper was temporary, but his sentiment was eternal. That helped, but so did having 18 fewer love notes a month.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jimmy asked, pulling the lid off of his sandwich container. He gave a nod of his head in Dean's general direction. “You look rough.”

 

Dean smirked and shook his head as if it were nothing.

 

“Just a rough night,” he replied. Jimmy gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Kids not want to sleep in their own rooms yet?” he guessed. “Caden just finally started sleeping in his own bed a couple months ago. Lucky for us, though, he was getting in bed with Claire and not me and Amelia. We figured out he liked the glow-in-the dark constellations on her ceiling, so we put some up on his.” Dean made a face that indicated the idea was pretty good, as he poured the light vinegar and oil dressing over his grilled chicken salad.

 

“You make that lighting bugs or something, Danny’d be all about it,” he commented.

 

They ate in silence a moment before Dean spoke again. He absently poked through the crisp chunks of romaine and shreds of carrot for the dried cranberries before he began.

 

“You’ve had kids a while,” he said casually. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, giving a small nod as he continued to chew. Dean shrugged. “When Claire was little, did she ever...you know...”

 

Jimmy leaned forward, waiting for the question to drop. He assumed it had something to do specifically with females, since Dean and Cas may be a little uncertain about some of the topics where little girls are concerned. Dean swallowed, took a drink of water, and leaned forward.

 

“Did she ever walk in on you and Ames while you were... you know...?”

 

Jimmy choked on the bit of bread in his mouth, and he tapped the pain in his chest as he took a drink. He looked around, making sure they were not took closely surrounded.

 

“You mean.. sex?” he asked. Dean made an exasperated expression, so Jimmy continued so as not to irritate him. “Well, never... in the _middle_... I mean, Claire came back downstairs once when Amelia and I were kissing and... making out, I guess.” he gave a small laugh and Dean grinned. “Claire was about... I don’t know, six at the time? She asked us what we were doing.”

 

“What did you tell her?” Dean asked, before shoving a forkfull of salad into his mouth. Jimmy sighed, giving a shrug.

 

“We told her that we were kissing how mommies and daddies kiss,” he laughed, and Dean gave a muffled chuckle. “What else were we supposed to say?”

 

Dean shrugged, his brows raised.

 

“Sounds good to me.” he admitted. “Did she buy it?”

 

“I guess. She never brought it up again.” Jimmy sighed, wiping his hands on a napkin and folding it in half. “When she was ten, Amelia and I sat her down to tell her how babies were made.” Dean grimaced at the prospect. “We had to. The school sent home a permission form for the girls to watch a movie about puberty.”

 

“Geeze,” Dean groaned. Jimmy smiled, pointing a finger at the younger man.

 

“You have that in your future, my friend,” he warned. He was quiet a moment, shredding a piece of lettuce poking out of his sandwich, before he broached the elephant in the room. “Did one of the kids... you know... when you and Cas...?”

 

Dean sighed heavily, setting his fork aside.

 

“Um, yeah,” he admitted, unable to lift his eyes to Jimmy’s. He could feel his face burning hot. “Danny...” he shook his head, miserably. “God, I wish Cas and I had just been kissing.” he heard Jimmy make a little sound of surprise. He kept his eyes on his salad, retrieving his fork to pick absently through the carrot shreds and walnut pieces. “But no. My luck was that, not only were Cas and I not just kissing, but our son came into the room like a ninja and just stood beside the bed until Cas noticed he was there.”

 

Dean glanced up to see the look of amused horror on the other man’s face. Jimmy pressed his lips together, trying to compose himself before asking.

 

“What... what did he... see?”

 

Dean let out a heavy sigh, sitting back in his chair, tossing his napkin on the table.

 

“Not much really. Which, in hindsight, I shouldn’t be so worked up over. But... he may be little, but he’s kind of... scary smart?” Jimmy gave a nod of agreement. “Cas was totally calm and cool and fucking serene about it of course, but I... I kind of freaked out and then we... ugh, we fought.”

 

Jimmy’s expression changed to one void of all levity.

 

“You two never fight,” he said, surprised. “Why would you fight about that?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, groaning a bit.

 

“Because I’m an idiot.” he replied, making a helpless gesture with his hands. “Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I had a dude-bro moment where I guess I didn’t want my son to ... I dunno...” he dropped his head, defeated. Jimmy was quiet. “I love Cas more than... more than life, Jimmy,” he admitted, looking up at the other man. “I’m really not ashamed.”

 

“I know, man,” Jimmy assured him. “And Cas knows. I don’t think anyone can see you two together and not know.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“I shouldn’t feel like it would be easier to explain man/woman sex than guy/guy... I mean... I don’t know why I felt weird... Danny’s just so little...”

 

Jimmy looked sympathetic and he leaned onto the table toward Dean, his voice low.

 

“I hate to tell you this Dean,” he began, causing the hunter to look up at him. “But you would have been mortified no matter who you were with. Sex is weird. It is a weird thing to explain, regardless of the how.” Dean chuckled, and Jimmy continued. “But ultimately, Mary and Danny... aren’t like other kids. First, they are part angel, no matter how you look at it. You and Cas made those kids in a special way.” Dean blushed, shifting in his seat. Jimmy continued, his tone a little amused. “And second, you and Cas are a- _mazing_ parents. Your kids are really smart and well behaved. I’m pretty sure if you sat Danny down and explained shut doors and... and special 'daddies only' time, he would understand and respect that and wait until the door wasn’t shut anymore. You don’t have to tell him the mechanics of what you were doing, just tell him that, you know, daddies need... need to spend some time alone together.”

 

“God that sounds horrible,” Dean groaned, but gave a small laugh. “Special daddies only time, huh?” he asked, making Jimmy laugh as well. “I guess that’s not too horrible.”

 

“Yeah, considering I’m sure you and Cas have plenty of daddies only time,” he teased. Dean gave a grin.

 

“If you only knew, you wouldn’t blame me,” he replied. Jimmy laughed out loud, shaking his head in amusement.

 

“Don’t forget you guys only booked one room at the resort, so, get it all out of your system in the next couple of weeks.”

 

“Please,” Dean said, spearing the last hunk of salad that remained in the dish. “Cas and I can restrain ourselves for eight days. That and I’m pretty damn creative.”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Jimmy commented. Dean shrugged.

 

“Might not really get a chance to be too creative,” he admitted. “We only got a single king sized bed in our room. Cas is still kind of worried about Danny falling from such a height and he doesn't want him and Mares in a separate bed.” he grimaced. “You'd think that would save some money, but wouldn't you know it, it doesn't.”

 

Jimmy was quiet a moment.

 

“You don’t have to be so frugal anymore, you know?” he spoke casually, packing up his own lunchbag. Dean gave a smile, thumbing the button on his phone that lit up the display picture of Cas and the kids that was his background image.

 

“I know.” he admitted. “But everything I can save I can put toward my kids’ education. They’re going to have the life Sam and I didn’t get to have. And,” he smiled shyly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “Next year... I want to...” he became suddenly gruff. “Okay, don’t tease me on this.” he demanded, giving a stern look at the other man.

 

Jimmy raised his hands in a defensive posture.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” He replied. Dean took a breath, sighing. His admission was hesitant in coming.

 

“I want to ask Cas to marry me again.” he said. “To have the wedding he should have gotten the first time, you know?” Jimmy smiled at the way Dean grinned and nervously handled his phone. “Invite all our friends, have a kick-ass party of a reception... Maybe take a honeymoon to Hawaii or something...”

 

Jimmy _considered_ teasing the younger man for a moment, but he chose to be supportive, even though he really wanted to joke.

 

“That sounds awesome, Dean,” he agreed. “I think Cas will love that.”

 

Their conversation was cut short when Sam arrived, sliding in to the vacant seat beside his brother.

 

“Good news,” he began, halting to amend. “Or bad news, I guess.” he pushed the hair off his forehead and quickly unzipped his lunchbag. “When I was looking up some case law for Saunders, I got an alert on the credit card of one of our vics from case AZ183. Surveillance video matches the deceased. So we were right – shape shifter.”

 

“Shit,” Dean sighed, tossing his fork into the plastic container and sealing the lid. “Guess that means we're hitting the asphalt.”

 

Sam nodded, hastily starting on his turkey and avocado lettuce wraps.

 

“The first hit was in Riverside, Arizona and the second in St George, Utah,” he spoke, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. “Looks like they're trekking up I-15.”

 

Dean didn't look happy, but he had on his hunting face.

 

“That's, what? Ten, eleven hours?”

 

Sam nodded, chewing instead of answering verbally. Dean sighed.

 

“We should head out a-sap,” he said, putting the rest of his lunch items away. He looked to his watch. “If we can get on the road by... four or five, it won't be too late to get a hotel, catch a couple hours of sleep, then start our investigation.” he frowned at his phone. “I'm gonna call Cas... give him the heads up.”

 

Cas didn't sound overly pleased about Dean going away on a hunt, but it was the same reaction he had to every case. It was always one part missing Dean, one part knowing the kids would miss Dean, one part worried for Dean's safety, and one part wishing he could fight at his husband's side. Dean understood. Every now and then, he too wished he had the Angel with him on the hunts; but now that Cas was, by all appearances, a human, Dean knew he would be worried about having Cas in the thick of things. Not that Cas couldn't handle himself, or fight as well as Dean could, but Dean loved him, and that complicated things. It was hard enough working with Sam, but he'd been used to it. Dean could only worry about one person's safety at a time.

 

Sadly, thoughts of a vow renewal with Castiel was out of Dean's head as the three of them returned to their cubicles to finish up their work. Just before four, they gathered into the Impala and started their commute home. Dean was tired, and he stared absently out of the windshield at the traffic. When he glanced into the rearview mirror, he noticed Jimmy had a pensive look on his face.

 

“What's bugging you, Jim?” he asked. Jimmy shook his head.

 

“It's just...” he began. “I used to envy you guys, getting to take on the tough cases. Traveling around the country, having these exciting adventures... hunting. And everyone in the office knows how cool you are. But now,” he sighed and settled back against the leather seat. “I worry too much about you both. I hate how much you have to leave your families.”

 

Both Dean and Sam were quiet a minute, and the traffic noise and the rumble of the car became noticeably louder.

 

“I mean, I know you don't have a choice.” Jimmy continued. “And what you do is so important. I just wish... you _did_ have a choice.”

 

“I know,” Sam spoke, turning so he could see the back seat and the man he addressed. “I hate leaving Jess. It was hard before DD was born, and it's harder now. Even harder now that she's pregnant again.” he ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Dean's stony profile. “But, she has Cas, and you and Amelia nearby. Not to mention mom and Bobby are just twenty minutes away.”

 

“Exactly,” Dean added. Cas was the one protecting their families when he and Sam were away. He could physically protect their children and Sam's loved ones while he was gone. Even though Dean wished he didn't have to leave them, he knew they were safe.

 

When they reached home, he and Sam made an arrangement to meet back at the car in half an hour. Dean took a deep breath, heading toward the house and stepping inside.

 

“Papa!”

 

Just as they did every day, his children rushed to his side and pulled him down for kisses upon his return. Today, he noticed that their voices were slightly subdued.

 

“Why're we whispering?” he asked with a laugh, trying to pull off his jacket as he kissed little faces.

 

“Daddy's head is hurt,” Danny informed him, sadly. Mary nodded solemnly.

 

“Yeah,” she added. “Daddy said the loud sounds make his head hurt.”

 

“I'm fine,” Castiel insisted, coming into the room from down the hall. Dean rose to his feet, his brow lined with concern. “Welcome home, Dean.” Castiel spoke, leaning in to kiss his husband's cheek. Dean didn't like the way the Angel's eyes squinted as he spoke, as if he were still bothered by pain. “I packed a meal for you and Sam to take with you on the road.”

 

“What's wrong with your head?” Dean asked. Castiel sighed.

 

“I had a headache,” he replied, turning to the kitchen. Dean followed. “I took some medicine and it's fine now.”

 

Dean reached out and ran a hand down Cas's arm. Cas wasn't prone to headaches, but Dean had a feeling that it may have started once he heard he was going out of town.

 

“You sure you're alright?” Dean asked. “Is it completely better?”

 

Castiel nodded, picking up a small cooler from out of the refrigerator and setting it on the counter beside Dean.

 

“I'm fine; it's nothing to worry about. I'm just tired.” he admitted. Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel smiled. “Really, Dean.” he assured him.

 

“I hear ya,” Dean replied. “I'm exhausted. But, Sam and I figured we'd head out tonight to get a jump on the case. It's in Utah, so we have quite a drive ahead of us.” he patted the top of the cooler, giving the Angel a small smile. “This will help. Thank you for thinking of me. I'm sorry I have to leave.”

 

Castiel chest filled up as he took a breath, but he sighed resignedly.

 

“Well,” he spoke, shrugging. “We knew it would be soon. You should probably go change. I packed your travel bag as well.”

 

“Thanks babe,” Dean told him, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He felt bad for leaving, even though he knew it had to be done. “I'll be right back.”

 

Castiel nodded, and Dean turned from the room. His green duffle bag was already packed and sitting on the the end of their bed. Dean quickly pulled off his suit, tossing his clothes in the hamper and dressed in comfortable clothing that could withstand many hours in the car and many more hours tracking down the supernatural. He was putting on a new pair of socks when his daughter appeared in the doorway.

 

“You going away, papa?” she asked. Dean sighed, forcing a smile on his face.

 

“Just a couple days, baby,” he told her. “Papa has to work.”

 

Mary mirrored Dean's uncertain smile, but she didn't comment further. Dean held out his hands.

 

“Come here, baby,” he said. Mary crossed the room and climbed up on the bed with his help, settling at his side. Dean looked down into his daughter’s wide, blue eyes. “Papa will be home soon.” he told her. “I just got to help Sam do some work, then I'll be back.”

 

“Catching the bad guys?” she asked him, proudly. Dean smiled, smoothing a hand over her honey-blonde hair.

 

“Yep. But daddy will be here with you, and I will call you every day. Okay?”

 

Mary's smile became a little more natural, and she nodded happily in agreement. She jumped up onto the mattress, throwing her arms around Dean's neck and hugging him tightly. Dean's smile became more genuine too, and he hugged her back.

 

“Alright, baby,” he said, reluctantly turning her loose and setting her on the floor. “I gotta go.”

 

Dean picked up the duffle bag in one hand and took his daughter's hand with the other, and they returned to the living room. Castiel had a slightly grim expression when he saw dean dressed in his hunting attire, but his expression also held something that Dean' couldn't quire place.

 

Cas had many questions he wanted to ask Dean about the case, but they had made an agreement a couple years ago to never talk about hunting in front of the children. Monsters and demons and the supernatural were a topic for when the kids were older.

 

“When do you think you'll stop for the night?” Castiel asked instead, watching Dean kneel by the door and pull on his boots.

 

“Late,” Dean replied. “Past midnight.”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“You'll still call?”

 

“Absolutely,” Dean agreed. He took a deep breath, looking down at his son and daughter. “Well... you guys want to walk me out?”

 

The little family followed Dean to the front porch. Dean kneeled down once more, giving one more round of hugs and kisses to his children, using the cuff of his flannel to wipe the tears from Danny's eyes.

 

“You two be good for daddy, okay,” he told them, glancing over to see Sam, Jess, and DD approaching from next door. Dean turned back to his kids, smiling. “Papa will be home soon.”

 

The kids murmured agreements and Dean stood, his eyes meeting Castiel's. The sun was still bright overhead and Cas was squinting. The dude next door was mowing his lawn, and the loud buzzing of the mower was as nagging as Dean's thoughts.

 

“I'm sorry about last night,” Castiel spoke softly, his nose scrunching when he blinked. Dean shook his head.

 

“Me too, but it's nothing you should be sorry for,” Dean replied. “It was me.” Castiel was the one shaking his head now, but his eyes moved to where Sam was placing his own bag in the Impala.

 

“I overreacted,” Cas said. Dean gave a small exhale of laughter.

 

“ _You_ did?” he asked. “Then we're officially a perfect match.”

 

Dean smiled, slipping an arm around Castiel's waist, ignoring the sound of the neighbors biking up and down the sidewalk. “I'll be home before you know it.” he assured his Angel, leaning in and kissing him.

 

It wasn't a peck. It wasn't a chaste, closed lip smooch. It was a slow, deep yet tender, I-don't-care-who-knows-we're-fucking-because-I-love-you exchange that literally made Castiel weak in the knees. Cas wished it lasted longer. He wished they weren't in the front yard. He wished Dean wasn't about to drive ten hours away. Dean pulled away, licking his lips.

 

“I'll call you when I stop for the night,” He spoke, punctuating his words with one final, quick goodbye kiss. “Love you.”

 

“Drive safely, Dean,” Castiel insisted, letting go of the hunter's hand as he walked away. “I love you.”

 

Jess and DD joined Cas and the kids on the porch, waving to the brothers as they drove away. Dean and Sam were quiet for a few minutes before the younger spoke.

 

“Well that was... romantic.”

 

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean grumbled, looking into the rearview mirror where he could see his family returning to the house. “Can't a man kiss his husband goodbye without getting the third degree?”

 

“Yes,” Sam replied. “You're right. I'm sorry.” he cleared his throat, settling more comfortably in his seat. “It's just that you both seemed rather... tense.”

 

Dean pressed his lips together, concentrating on the road. He was quiet for one or two minutes before finally speaking.

 

“I don't... I don't want to talk about it right now.”

 

“Okay,” Sam agreed, nodding his head and pulling his laptop from his bag. There was silence between them for a few minutes before Sam spoke again. “Are you two... okay?” he asked.

 

Dean continued to stare at the road ahead for a few more minutes than Sam was comfortable with. He spoke to fill the silence.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, if you need to. If you want to,” Sam told him. Dean sighed heavily.

 

“We're fine, Sammy,” he insisted, turning to give his brother a weak smile. He turned back to the road, chewing on his lip a moment before admitting. “I just... unintentionally hurt Cas's feeling last night and we... we got into it, just a bit...”

 

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. In the last four years, he had never seen or heard his brother and Castiel legitimately fighting with each other. There was a few instances of playfully grumpy banter, but on any topic of disagreement, one usually acquiesced to keep the other happy. Dean sighed again.

 

“And now we're going out of town before I have a chance to make it up to him and smooth things over and that...” he shrugged. “It kind of sucks, Sammy. I mean, I used to get a thrill out of the job, you know?” he glanced over at Sam who was watching him with a sympathetic expression. “It's an adrenaline rush to gank some monster fucking with people's lives. But now... now I just want to hang out with my kids and... and fucking hold my husband's hand while we watch the evening news and get a good night's sleep, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Sam agreed.

 

“Of course you know,” Dean snorted, but he seemed angry with himself. “You never wanted any part in this.”

 

“It worked out okay,” Sam insisted, pushing his laptop back down into the bag by his feet. “I got my degree. I married Jess. I have sons.” he nudged Dean playfully in the arm. “So it was a little later than planned. We took one or two detours to get there. But we saved the world, Dean. I don't have regrets about that.”

 

Dean continued to frown, but he had to agree with his brother there. They did save the world, and the way their life played out set them up for the life they had now – and he didn't regret any of it.

 

Sam tucked down in his seat around six pm for a nap, and he and Dean switched out driving duties around ten for Dean to do the same. It wasn't the longest drive they ever took, but it sure felt like it was. It was one forty-five in the morning when Sam drove the Impala in to St. George. If Dean had been driving, he would have picked the first cheap dump of a hotel he could find. But Sam was happy to use the government expense account and all the perks they were afforded, including the meal allowance. It was pointless not to. He knew Dean felt too grateful for the job to want anything more, but Sam knew it was part of the job. And they deserved it.

 

Sam pulled in to the St. George Marriot, leaving Dean sleeping in the passenger seat as he went to get a room.

 

“Dean,” he spoke, nudging his brother gently. “We're here.”

 

Dean took a deep breath, stretching his limbs out in front of himself as he blinked awake. He squinted up at the large building, could hear the gentle lapping of water in the pool next to their parking space.

 

“We on a case, or on vacation?” he mumbled, pulling himself from the car. Sam gave a small snort of laughter, hefting both of their bags and leading Dean to their room. The air conditioner was already running, and the room had a pleasant, homey feel to it. Sam dropped Dean's bag on the first bed, setting his to rest beside the second.

 

“You want the bathroom first?” Sam offered, opening his duffel and taking out his toiletry bag. Dean was doing the same.

 

“Thanks,” Dean replied, slouching off into the adjoining room. Sam set on the side of his bed, removing his shoes before punching in a quick text to his wife. With the time difference, he knew it was only one there, but he had told her that she needed her sleep and wouldn't be calling. Just like Dean, he wished that he could put his son to bed and tuck in to sleep with his wife, but they were ultimately still hunters. Even though Sam had finally finished his law degree, and he thought about applying for some of the jobs in their legal department, he didn't want Dean doing this alone. And he was afraid Dean would never give it up completely.

 

“All yours,” Dean spoke, coming out of the bathroom. His face was slightly pink from a vigorous washing, but his eyes were still heavy lidded. Sam clapped him on the back on his way past.

 

Dean yawned, settling on the side of the bed and untying his boots. He stripped from his pants and shirt, tossing them over his duffel without bothering to look for pajamas. He pulled back the sheet on his bed before picking up his phone and pulling up Cas's contact. The phone rang several times, and Dean was afraid it would go to voicemail before a low, rough voice answered.

 

“Hello?'

 

Dean smiled at the sound, dropping onto his mattress and leaning against the headboard.

 

“Hey baby,” he greeted, glancing up at Sam as his brother returned to the room and began to change into pajamas. “Did I wake you?”

 

Castiel was quiet a moment, and Dean could only hear him shifting.

 

“Um, yes. But, I'm glad you did,” Cas replied. “I wanted to know you arrived safely.”

 

“That I did,” Dean assured him. “Of course, we would have made it here an hour ago if I was driving.” Dean chuckled as Sam gave him the finger and turned off the overhead lamp. “So, tomorrow we'll start our investigation. I'll probably call again around lunch time, talk to the kids.” Cas made a soft sound of agreement, and Dean was quiet a moment. He watched Sam put his laundry in a bag before pulling back the sheets on his bed. “How's your head?” he asked.

 

“It's fine,” Castiel yawned. “I told you it was nothing to worry over.”

 

“It's still gonna bother me,” Dean replied, pushing back his own sheets to settle under them. “Just get some sleep and take care of yourself, okay?”

 

He could hear the smile in his husband's voice, and it forced a smile to his own lips.

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“Good,” Dean replied. “No go to bed. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Alright. Goodnight, baby.”

 

Castiel returned the sentiment, and Dean hung up the phone. Sam was punching his pillows into a comfortable configuration, and Dean did the same. Once settled, he set his wake-up alarm before tossing his phone onto the side table.

 

“G'night, brother,” Dean murmured, settling beneath the cool, thin sheet.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Sam replied.

 

Sam snapped off the bedside lamp and the room was immediately dark. Dean yawned, unable to keep his brain from whirring, but also unable to keep up with the competing concerns. He wished he was falling asleep in Cas's arms; wished it was his own bed he was settled down in for the night. That was the thought he focused on as he quickly drifted to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took three days to track and properly dispatch the shape-shifter, but by the time it was over, it was nine o'clock on a Thursday night and they were now fourteen hours away from home. Dean (who was the least covered in blood and dirt) made the executive decision to get them a hotel room, and attempt the long drive after getting a good night's sleep. At Sam's insistence, he stopped at a decent hotel and made the arrangements at the front desk while Sam waited in the car.

 

Sam got the shower first, and he called for pizza while Dean took his turn washing off the grime of the case. They ordered beer from room service, and settled in for a relaxing night before they started the long drive home in the morning. Both men called home while waiting for dinner to arrive.

 

“Yeah Jess, we're fine. Just a few bumps and bruises.” Sam was saying, settling back onto the bed. “No broken bones, no broken skin. You doing okay? How's the baby?”

 

“Thankfully sleeping,” Jess laughed, patting her belly. “And DD is also already down for the night. If I wasn't pregnant, I would be enjoying a glass of wine.”

 

“Ah,” Sam laughed, running a hand through his damp hair. “I'll drink a beer for you.”

 

As Sam and Jessica continued to speak, Dean was on his video chat app, talking with his own family.

 

“You've been spending all your time with daddy?” Dean laughed, looking at the small screen of his phone that was currently centered on his two children. “I'm jealous.”

 

Mary giggled, looking behind herself at Castiel as she sat in his lap.

 

“Daddy took us to buy flowers and we planted them in the yard, and he read us stories,” she told Dean. “But he wouldn't sing!”

 

Dean continued to chuckle, relaxing back into an armchair

 

“You tell daddy that I'll make him sing with me when I come home,” he told his daughter. The camera panned up to Castiel, and he shook his head.

 

“I love you all to much to subject you to that,” Cas explained. Dean smiled softly, watching his little girl as she held up a hand to touch Cas's face.

 

“Sing tonight, daddy,” she implored, giggling at his grimace. Castiel leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair, but didn't reply. Danny, who had been sitting quietly in Cas's lap during this exchange, looked into Dean's eyes.

 

“I want you here, papa,” he said, sadly. Dean felt his chest tighten, and he frowned. “You tuck me in tonight?”

 

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm coming home tomorrow night,” he explained to the child. “Papa's got a long drive ahead tomorrow, but daddy's there with you. He'll tuck you in for me.”

 

“We've been sleeping in daddy's bed!” Mary told him happily.

 

“You have?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and feeling his smile return at seeing Cas's guilty face.

 

“Yep,” Mary replied. “Daddy moved the bed into the corner and he sleeps on your side of the bed.”

 

“Well don't get used to that,” Dean advised. “I'll be home tomorrow and I'll want my spot back.”

 

Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and the Angel had such love in his gaze.

 

“I look forward to that, Dean,” he told the hunter. Dean felt the warmth of affection spread up his neck and he smiled at his husband.

 

“You gonna call me back after you put the kids to bed?” he asked. Castiel looked down at the little children in his lap.

 

“If it's not too late for you,” he agreed. “The earlier you can start back, the earlier I have you home. I don't want you to lose sleep.”

 

“Worth it,” Dean told him. He loved the way the words made his husband smile.

 

“Very well,” Castiel said, a please blush coloring his cheeks. “I'll talk to you later.”

 

“Bye papa!” Mary cheered, blowing kisses to his tiny picture on the phone. Danny was frowning.

 

“Bye, babies,” Dean said to them. “Papa will be home soon. I love you.” he raised to his eye Cas and continued. “Love you. Talk to you soon.”

 

“Goodbye, Dean. I love you, too.”

 

Dean hung up his phone, tossing it to the bed where he could keep it nearby. When he turned to his brother, the younger man was smiling at him.

 

“What?” Dean asked, rising to grab a beer from the mini-fridge. Sam sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows and catching the beer his brother threw him.

 

“Nothing,” Sam replied, continuing to grin as he took a drink. “I just... I dunno, it makes me happy to see you so happy.”

 

Dean took a thoughtful sip of his beer, narrowing his eyes at Sam before settling back into his chair.

 

“I am happy, man,” he said, exhaling heavily. “I still can't believe how happy, some days.”

 

Sam continued to smile, watching his brother absently roll his beer bottle between his hands. Dean sighed, hanging his head, and Sam sat forward, concerned.

 

“I love being married,” Dean said. The words caused a wave of relief to wash over the younger brother, and Sam's smile returned. Dean grinned, sitting back in his chair. “Specifically, I love being married to Cas. Every day I wake up and feel like the fucking luckiest man alive, ya know?”

 

Sam continued to smile at his brother's sentiment, but he asked, curiously.

 

“What did you and Cas fight about then?”

 

Dean sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and pressing a hand to his eyes. He was quiet a moment before he looked up, taking a long drink from his bottle.

 

“So... get this,” he said with an wry grin. Sam smiled, glad that Dean wasn't seeming to be upset by the topic. Dean continued. “So, Cas and I are in bed, right?” he began. “Fucking. Or, rather,” he shifted uncomfortably. “making love, I guess,” his face was bright red at this point, coloring up into his hairline. Sam bit his lip to keep his smile from getting too wide. Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, Danny came in and hung out by the side of the bed until Cas noticed he was standing there. And I, being the incredibly sensitive dude that I am, proceeded to be an enormous douche about it.”

 

Sam gave a hearty laugh at his brother's expense, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Dean took another drink of his beer, shaking his head at his little brother's enjoyment of his pain.

 

“It's not funny, dude,” he finally spoke. “Cas was mad. He seemed to think that implied that I...” he shook his head, his blush spreading to cover his ears. “That I was ashamed to be having sex with him.”

 

“Oh my god,” Sam sighed, wiping a tear from eye. “Did you tell him that _anyone_ would be mortified by that?”

 

Dean grimaced, shrugging.

 

“No,” he admitted. “Because Cas moved from slightly amused to pissed in like two seconds. I can't blame him. It was pretty pathetic of me. I mean, we've been married for almost four years.”

 

Sam shook his head, continuing to grin at his brother as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Even though he knew it was a serious subject, he tried to keep his tone light.

 

“You're not going to wipe out thirty four years of conditioning in four,” he pointed out, giving a nod of reassurance. “He knows you love him. I know you love him. Jess and Jimmy know you love him. Mom and Bobby know you love him. Jeff, Mark, Connor, Norm... And I swear to you, not one of those people thinks any less of you for it.”

 

Dean frowned, watching his brother stare so assuredly back at him.

 

“I bet you wouldn't have hurt his feelings,” Dean grumbled, looking down to the beer in his hands. Sam sighed.

 

“Yeah, well,” he replied. “my self worth was never measured by how another man feels about my ability to get a woman in bed – and what I do with her once I'm there.”

 

Dean frowned deeper, looking away from Sam and back down at his beer. His wedding ring clinked against the dark glass, and he considered how Sam's words related to how Dean felt about his marriage. Yeah, growing up a lot of importance was placed on being 'a man'. Acting tough, ignoring pain, picking up woman; these were all things that were approved of. Dean remembered that there were quite a few things that would get him verbal thrashing, like crying or feeling sick or, heaven forbid, attracting the attention of a man.

 

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, and Dean pulled himself from the chair to answer it. It was the pizza delivery man. Dean paid him in cash, instructing him to keep the six or so dollars that would have been his change, before taking the the warm box and plastic container from the guy's hands. He set the food on the room's desk, and Sam pulled up the rolling office chair while Dean pushed the armchair closer. They served up slices of thick crust, pepperoni pizza and salad before Sam continued their talk.

 

“So, all things considered” he began, licking a bit of cheese grease from his thumb. “I would be mortified for DD to come in while Jess and I were having sex, because I guarantee we're doing things you and Cas would not even consider.”

 

Dean gave a snort of laughter, tying not to inhale the mouthful hot pizza. He raised his eyebrows at his brother. Sam smiled, giving an embarrassed laugh.

 

“With our luck, it would be the time there were props and implements involved,” he explained. Dean was laughing, trying to chew at the same time. Sam held up his hands dramatically. “'Daddy!'” he exclaimed in a small voice. “'What is mommy doing to you?!'”

 

Both brothers laughed heartily, and their meal continued amicably as they began to share stories of the more mundane moments of married life. Dean was amused to know that he and Cas pretty much dodged the debate of 'toilet seat open or closed', but learned the Sam and Jess had compromised in that she leaves it up for him, and he closes it for her. Dean talked about how Cas loathed loading the dishwasher with a passion, but doesn't find folding laundry as mind-numbingly painful as Dean does, and that's usually how they divide the chores. Sam told him how they sometimes have to settle for 'date night' in the living room after DD has gone to bed, and Dean reluctantly admitted that he and Cas made a point to always take a few minutes each night to talk to each other about the day, and they never part without saying 'I love you'.

 

When only two slices of pizza remained, Sam felt pleasantly full and relaxed and more than happy to know how happy his brother was. Sure, they may still be hunters, but Dean was happy and content and loved. Sam sighed, wiping his mouth one last time on his napkin before dropping the wadded paper onto his empty plate.

 

“You got a good man there, Dean,” he remarked, smiling at his brother. “And so does he.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his lips as he looked away. His phone was buzzing on the bed, and he rose to retrieve it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel spoke, causing the hunter to smile wider. “Is this a good time?”

 

“A great time,” he replied, giving his brother the signal that he was taking his call outside. Sam waved him off, starting to clean up from their dinner. Dean stepped out into the warm night air, walking slowly to the impala. “The kids in bed?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “They are both sleeping.”

 

“In their own beds?” Dean asked with a smirk, and he could imagine Castiel's shifty expression.

 

“It seems pointless to deny them one more night, seeing as you are not here,” Castiel explained. “It makes them happy...”

 

Dean chuckled, leaning against the Impala and looking up into the dark sky.

 

“And it makes you happy,” he said. “So, I can't complain.”

 

He could hear the Angel's soft breath of laughter before he spoke.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Nothing doin',” Dean said, pushing one hand down into his pocket and absently toeing the loose gravel in the parking lot. They were quiet a moment. “So the good news,” Dean began, taking a deep breath. “We'll be home by Friday night, so that means we'll have the whole weekend together. We're guaranteed three days in-office to write our reports, then vacations starts Thursday and Friday we head out to Florida, so... no more cases for a least two weeks.”

 

“The children will be pleased,” Castiel commented, looking at his side where the children were cuddled together in sleep. “I'm glad that you will get some time to relax.”

 

Dean made an amused snort.

 

“We're going to be taking four kids four and under to Disney World for a week. We're going to need a vacation from that vacation.” he explained. Castiel smiled.

 

“Well, at least you get this weekend to relax.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, even though he knew the Angel couldn't see him. He was looking forward to being back home. This time, he wasn't going to waste his time alone with Cas.

 

“Hey,” Dean spoke. “What would you say to asking Jimmy and Amelia, or mom and Bobby, if they would like to take the kids on Saturday night so you and I could go out?”

 

Castiel's chest swelled with anticipation, his smile widening.

 

“A date?” he asked. Dean was always amused by how much that word thrilled his husband. He and Cas, unfortunately, didn't get to go out on dates very often. But their life together at home with their children was so lovely, they didn't feel deprived. “I would like that, very much.” Castiel told him.

 

“Good,” Dean said. “I look forward to it.” he was quiet for a minute more before speaking. “You know I love you like crazy, Cas.”

 

Castiel's deep voice was soft with affection when he replied.

 

“I love you eternally. Unconditionally.”

 

Dean closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the Angel's sentiment spread through him. He smiled, leaning his cheek against the phone. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to shake off the conditioning of his past as quickly as he wished, but if there was a way to strong arm his way through emotion, Dean was going to learn how to do it. Cas deserved better.

 

“What are you thinking about, Dean?” Castiel asked gently, feeling the weight of the silence on the other end of the phone. Dean sighed, running a hand over the back of his neck.

 

“Just wishin' I was already home,” he replied. Cas made a small sound of acknowledgment, and Dean was sure he didn't believe him.

 

“You should sleep then,” Castiel advised. “Wake early, then you will be on your way home.”

 

“Mm,” Dean agreed, pushing himself away from the car. “Don't make any plans for tomorrow night, okay?”

 

There was humor in Castiel's voice when he responded.

 

“I only have one,” he assured the hunter. Dean smiled.

 

“Good man,” he said. “Have a good night, Cas. I love you.”

 

“Good night, Dean. I love you, too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finishes his hunt, Dean and Cas have a sweet heart-to-heart, and just a random day at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been missing a while, things have been really hectic for me and this chapter was not part of the original story and I was trying to fit it in between chapter 2 and the Disney World trip. Next chapter: Disney World! Coming soon (soon-ish, I hope). Love you all! Thank you so much for reading and leaving such sweet comments.

Dean and Sam hit the road Friday morning just after sunrise, stopping once at eight a.m. and again around one to fuel the car and themselves. Both called home from where they sat eating lunch, giving their families an update on their progress.

“Late,” Dean frowned, pausing to take a bite of his bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich. When he continued, his voice was slightly muffled as he tried to chew and speak at the same time. “After eight for sure, unfortunately. If we don't stop for dinner, I may make it home in time to help you put the kids to bed.”

“Don't miss dinner,” Castiel insisted, looking out into the living room where the children lay on the floor coloring. He turned back to where he was folding laundry on the dining room table, propping the phone against his ear with his shoulder as he neatly creased Dean's under shirt. “They'll be fine one more night. That reminds me, Amelia offered to watch the children on Saturday.”

“Nice,” Dean commented. “Looking forward to that. Think about where you want to go.” Castiel made a pleased sound of agreement, and it made Dean smile. “Can I say hi to the kids?”

“Of course,” Castiel replied. He pulled the phone from his ear and called the children over. He placed the phone on speaker, and Daniel and Mary gathered close to chat with Dean for a few minutes while he ate his lunch. 

After finishing their meal and settling the bill, Dean and Sam were back on the road, cruising the highway at just enough over the speed limit to make good time, but not so much as to attract attention. At four thirty, they pulled into a truck stop, grabbing a couple sandwiches and other snacks to keep them running until they could get home. Dean would rather have the extra minutes with his family over dinner any day. He could already imagine the look of patient irritation on the Angel's face when he heard that he and Sam skipped a proper meal to shave forty five minutes off their drive time.

Not long after leaving their (practically drive by) dinner stop, the brothers hit a rainstorm that grudgingly reduced their speed, but they spent the time singing along to classic rock and drumming on the dash. The impromptu concert turned to conversation and they rehashed the travel plans for the Disney trip. Dean sighed, turning down the windshield wipers as the rain began to let up.

“Hard to believe that just six years ago we were living out of this baby,” he said, patting the steering wheel. “And now we're taking our kids on a family trip to Disney World.” he shook his head. “That's the most supernatural thing we've dealt with.”

Sam chuckled, stretching his legs out in front of himself and sliding down a bit in his seat to relieve the tension in his back. He took out his phone to check the map.

“So,” he began casually. “Where're you taking Cas on your date?”

Dean sighed again, and attempted to suppress a yawn. 

“I dunno,” he said, giving a subtle shrug of one shoulder. A shy grin tugged at his lips as he continued. “Cas's favorite things to do on dates is walk and hold hands. He's very low maintenance.”

Sam chuckled, smiling as well. 

“You lucked out with that one, Dean,” he said. Dean nodded, looking soberly out at the road ahead. 

“That ain't no understatement, brother.”

There wasn't a day that went by that Dean didn't thank his lucky stars for the Angel. And he wasn't one for destiny or fate, he preferred to think that he and Cas came into what they had of their own free will; but he knew they were made for each other. Knew Cas was the perfect match for him. And he was never going to stop trying to be Castiel's perfect partner. 

Dean raised an eyebrow and turned to glance at his brother. 

“You got any suggestions?”

Dean and Sam shared the next several dozen miles discussing the perfect dating scenarios. It passed the time relatively quickly, and once again the brothers had a chance to bond over more pleasant things than their past usually allowed. 

Castiel was dressing the children for bed when the loud rumble of the Impala's engine could be heard pulling into the driveway. He paused in pulling a shirt over Daniel's head, his eyes flicking up to the clock on the wall. Mary perked up immediately.

“My papa!” she shrieked, turning and darting from the room before Castiel could react. He picked up Daniel and jogged after his daughter, finding her bouncing happily beside the front door. Castiel sat Danny down, flipped on the outside light, and opened the front door. Dean was pulling his bag from the car, and Sam was already on his way across the lawn to his own home. Castiel smiled as his husband approached. 

“You must be starving,” he observed, tilting his head to accept Dean's kiss. 

“We ate on the road,” Dean replied with a guilty grin, dropping his bag by the door and kneeling down to hug his kids. “Hey guys! D'jyou miss me?”

“We miss you so much!” Mary informed him, continuing to chat happily about just how much, and what they did while he was away. Dean listened raptly, picking up Mary in one arm and Danny in the other to carry them back to the bedroom. Castiel picked up the duffelbag and followed, sorting out Dean's dirty laundry while the hunter helped the children brush their teeth. Castiel left the blood splattered clothing in the bag, discretely taking it to the laundry room before returning to the bedroom. 

The little family gathered in Mary's bedroom, and Dean read stories to them until the children's eyelids were drooping and their yawning became more frequent. Dean tucked Mary in and followed Castiel as he carried Danny to his own room. The little boy was already asleep, but Dean gently took him from Cas's arms.

“Good night, buddy,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the baby's hair before tucking him in. He hated missing moments like this, and he was glad that he made it home in time to not miss tonight. 

Castiel turned on the nightlight, and he and Dean crossed to their own bedroom, their fingers gently entwined.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel asked. He raised an eyebrow, the smallest of smirks turning the corner of his lips. “I can't imagine you found anything nutritious to eat 'on the road'.”

“Nah, I'm good,” Dean assured him. “I'm just tired and a little sore.” he grinned at his husband. “I'm gettin' old, Angel.”

Castiel shook his head, wrapping Dean in his arms and holding him tightly. He could feel the younger man relax against him, and they stood quietly with each other. Dean tucked his face down against the warmth of Castiel's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of his husband. Castiel's large hand was a comforting weight on his lower back, and the other was gently stroking the back of Dean's hair. 

“I'll run you a bath,” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's ear. Dean sighed. 

“Only if you're joining me,” he replied. 

With reluctance, they pulled away from each other and Castiel turned toward the bathroom. He activated the stopper switch for the tub and began to run a steady stream of hot water into the large basin. Dean took the opportunity to walk to the laundry room, pretreating his bloody clothes and starting them in the washer. When he returned to the bedroom, he pulled off his clothes, tossing them into the hamper and moving on into the bathroom. Castiel was no longer there, but a smile spread across Dean's face as he watched the bubbles forming on top of the steaming bathwater. Castiel came in behind him, handing him a half filled tumbler of scotch. 

“I thought you might want this,” he explained. Dean took the small glass, raising an eyebrow at the other items the Angel carried in his arm. 

“What's that?” he asked. Castiel smiled, setting the three, tall glass jars on the side of the sink. 

“Candles,” he said, pleased. Dean chuckled, letting Castiel light the candles and turn off the overhead light as he moved on to slide into the tub. The water was just the right amount of hot, seeping quickly in to Dean's weary muscles. He groaned at the contact, holding his tumbler high to avoid getting any water in his drink. Settling back against the cool stone of the tub, he took a drink of the scotch and watched Castiel undress. The candlelight flickered tantalizingly across the Angel's bare, tan skin, and Dean felt a stirring in his belly. Cas may no longer have his Angel strength or abilities, but his body remained as gloriously toned and beautiful as it always was. He may just be a tiny bit softer in some places, but Dean was pretty sure he was as well, but he liked it on Cas. He liked everything about the man. 

Castiel crossed to the tub, setting a washcloth on the edge and gently nudging Dean forward so he could slide in behind him. Once Castiel was comfortably in place, Dean leaned back into the Angel's strong arms and was content to be held. They were quiet a moment, simply enjoying being together, listening to the still silence of the house, the gentle movement of water, and faint static-y sound of the bubbles on the surface 

“How was the drive?” Castiel asked, dragging the washcloth through the warm water before using it to wipe down Dean's neck and chest. Dean moaned softly, leaning his head back against his husband's shoulder. 

“Long,” he replied, sliding one hand down beneath the water to massage the thick muscle of Castiel's thigh. He took a drink from his scotch, enjoying the pleasant burn on its way down his throat. “We didn't hit too much traffic. Sam drove the leg between breakfast and lunch. I'll need to give Baby an oil change sometime this weekend....” he tilted his head, and Castiel looked down into his eyes. “Kiss me.” Dean entreated. 

Castiel smiled, leaning down to gently brush his lips against the hunter's. Dean made a pleased sigh, and he settled back into Cas's arms. 

“How was your day?” he asked, closing his eyes as Castiel resumed the slow, gentle washing of his skin. 

“It was nice,” Castiel replied, running one hand back through his husband's hair while the other pressed the washcloth against his chest. “Our daughter has an extremely early internal clock, however. She was awake before six every day you were gone.” Dean chuckled. “We spent most of the today with Jessica and DD. Jessica and Sam have decided to paint the nursery in pastels and she was picking out colors.” he was quiet a moment before he continued. “I thought about you a lot.... thought about this moment...”

“Me too,” Dean agreed. He drained the rest of the scotch from the glass before placing the tumbler gently on the bathroom floor and settling back into his husband's arms. He could fall asleep like this; warm and content and wrapped in Cas's embrace. It was perfect. 

“Sit up so I can get your back,” Castiel murmured against the hunter's ear, urging him forward. Dean groaned. 

“You do know this bath isn't exactly for washing,” he grumbled, but he obliged the Angel by leaning forward, crossing his arms and resting them on his knees.

“Just let me have this moment,” Castiel replied dryly, but there was a hint of humor in his voice. Dean closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his arms as he felt Castiel slowly run the soapy terrycloth over the expanse of his back. Castiel worked methodically and lovingly, making sure each inch of the hunter's back was soaped and rinsed. Once he washed away all the suds, Castiel dropped the washcloth into its basket beside the soap dish and brought his hands back to Dean's shoulders, gently massaging away the tension there. He pressed his thumbs along the length of the hunter's spine until his hands moved beneath the water, before sliding his palms back up to Dean's shoulders. 

“You're too good for me...” Dean groaned, his body relaxing further at the feel of Castiel's fingers working their way back down. Castiel smiled softly, brushing his fingertips over the freckles along Dean's back.

“Loving you is a pleasure, Dean,” he said. 

Dean turned, looking upon the Angel. Castiel squinted, his head tilting in question as he watched Dean. The hunter moved slowly, just slightly stirring the bubbly water as he leaned over to kiss his husband. Castiel moaned against Dean's mouth, and Dean smiled into the kiss, his tongue inviting Castiel's into action. They shared several deep, slow kisses before Dean turned back, settling securely once again in Cas's arms. 

Castiel seemed to emanate happiness holding Dean to his chest, and Dean felt the same. He closed his arms over the Angel's, and the two men settled once again into silence. A smile stayed on Dean's lips as Castiel nuzzled the side of his throat, laying soft kisses along his neck and shoulder. Dean took hold of one of Cas's hands, bringing it to his mouth and kissing along the ridges of his knuckles. 

“You mean the world to me,” Dean spoke softly, closing his eyes as he felt Castiel tighten his embrace. “I hate being away from you.”

Castiel sighed, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean's damp hair. 

“You make such incredible sacrifices for our family,” he said. “And I am grateful for that. I'm proud of your strength and determination. As much as I, too, loathe to be apart from you.”

Dean could feel himself blushing from the praise, and he absently pushed around a cloud of the foamy, apple scented bubbles. 

“I just want you guys to have a good life,” he mumbled. 

Once again Castiel squeezed his husband affectionately, kissing his cheek.

“We have a beautiful life,” he insisted. 

Dean continued to smile self-consciously, holding Castiel's arms against his chest. The two men reclined in the still silence of the room, enjoying the company and the ability to just 'be'. When the water began to lose it's warmth, they reluctantly rose from the bath and dried off. They took a few minutes to finish cleaning up, and Castiel tidied up the bathroom while Dean returned to the bedroom for pajamas. Dean opened the top drawer of the dresser where his underclothes and nightclothes were neatly folded in stacks side by side. He smiled at the domesticity of it, the complete and utter perfection of how Cas ran their household. Perfection: that was his husband, that was his life. 

Dean retrieved a pair of underwear and a tee shirt, pulling them on and crossing to the bed. The mattress looked cool and inviting, with it's clean, crisp sheets and fluffy comforter. Dean pulled back the covers, sliding under just in time to watch Castiel emerge from the bathroom and select his pajamas for the night. Castiel had preferred to sleep in nothing at all, but since their children became old enough to leave their own rooms and climb into bed with them, he at least chose boxers. 

Castiel slid into bed beside Dean, and the two settled comfortably in each other's arms. They were quiet a moment, laying in the darkness before Dean spoke.

“Hey,” he said, earning the Angel's attention. “I... I want to talk to you about something.”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asked, shifting so he could look up into Dean's face. The light from the streetlamp outside was just bright enough through the dark curtains for Castiel to make out his husband's features, and Dean looked slightly troubled. “What is it?”

Dean sighed, bringing a hand to Castiel's face and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“Look,” he began, his voice low but serious. “I'm really sorry about the other night.” Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but Dean spoke over him. “Don't tell me that it's okay, because it wasn't. You didn't deserve that reaction, Cas, and I'm sorry.” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, for fucks sake, I almost lost you forever and the first time we get to make love after that I-”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted, taking Dean's hand. Dean stopped speaking, looking across into Cas's eyes. Castiel was looking back at him with such affection. “Do you know how much I love you?” Dean closed his eyes.

“Yes,” he replied. “Which is why it hurts so bad to think that I hurt you. Because I know how much you love me, Cas,” he took hold of the Angel's hand, pressing it to his lips. “And to know you worry that one day I'll stop loving you-”

“That statement wasn't intended to show fault in your affection, Dean,” Castiel began. “I don't doubt your love for me. Please, please don't be sad.”

Castiel pulled the hunter into his embrace, pressing kisses to his hair. Dean pulled Cas closer to him, burying his face against the warmth of the Angel's throat and holding him tightly. They remained like that for several moments before Dean pulled back. 

“Listen,” he spoke determinedly. “We're married. Forever. And I couldn't be happier about that.” he ran a hand through Castiel's hair, his eyes tracking the other man's handsome face. “There is not one thing about this relationship that I'd change. Not a thing. And there is not one thing that I'd change about you. Not one fucking thing. Never doubt that. I know I have issues-”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted once again, cupping Dean's face in his hands. Gently, he pressed his lips to Dean's. The hunter sighed at the sweetness in the gesture. “I would not change one thing about you, with the exception of having you know how perfectly and wonderfully designed you are.”

Dean blushed, giving a soft exhale of weak laughter. 

“I'm a mess,” he admitted. 

Castiel stroked Dean's cheek, his fingers sliding back to curl at Dean's neck. He pulled the hunter in for another kiss, and Dean gave a soft moan as he opened his mouth to the Angel. 

“You are beautiful,” Castiel whispered when he pulled away. “And I love you. And I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Dean murmured, snuggling closer to Cas's warm body. 

Castiel held Dean against him, one hand slowly traveling up and down the hunter's back. Dean closed his eyes, burying his face against his husband's neck and breathing in his warm, comforting scent. He could feel Castiel's soft lips pressing against his head, brushing tender kisses along his hairline. Dean shifted, moaning contentedly as he lifted his face and pulled Castiel in for a kiss. 

“I really missed you,” Castiel murmured between kisses, his hand sliding much further down Dean's back. Dean felt a pleasant warmth rise up his neck, and he pressed in closer to his husband, bringing his thigh up over Castiel's hip. The motion allowed him closer to the Angel, and he moaned against Cas's lips. 

“Cas,” he whispered, rocking his hips and feeling the delicious friction of his erection pressing into Castiel's. “Babe...”

Castiel silenced Dean's plea with his lips, gently directing Dean onto his back and moving to lean over him. Dean moaned deeply, sliding his arms around Castiel's neck and pulling him close. They kissed each other with a slow passion, wordlessly continuing the conversation on how much they missed each other over the last several days apart. 

All negative thoughts slipped from Dean's mind as he reveled in the feel of his husband's lips on his throat and the firm stroking of his hands. He was happy to be home, happy to be back in Castiel's arms, happy to have the reassurance of love. Castiel was worshiping the flesh of his throat, his mouth branding hot kisses down Dean's neck and chest. Dean moaned softly, his hand threading into Castiel's hair as the Angel moved further down the bed. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, lifting his head to watch Castiel's descent. 

“Hm?” Cas replied, looking up at Dean through dark lashes as he continued to draw his lips and tongue down beneath the hunter's navel. Dean didn't know what he wanted to say, but he watched in awe as his husband slowly dragged the fabric of his underwear down his thighs. Cas stripped the garment from Dean's legs, dropping them on the mattress and dragging his hand back up the length of Dean's skin. He kissed the newly exposed flesh of his husband's hips as he took Dean's shaft in his hand, gently stroking him from root to tip. Dean exhaled heavily, his head falling back onto the pillow and his hand once again delving into Castiel's soft, wavy hair. 

Dean groaned at the sensation of his husband's hot mouth engulfing his erection and the way his tongue worked the tip of his shaft while his hand firmly stroked his balls. Cas was too damn good at this and Dean was too relaxed, and if he wasn't careful, this moment wasn't going to last very long. Dean breathed steadily, grunting with the effort of not giving in to the pleasure Castiel was giving him. He heard the soft sound of wetness as Castiel pulled his mouth away. 

“Why are you resisting?” Castiel asked quietly, affectionately brushing his cheek against Dean's thigh. “Are you uncomfortable? Or do you desire something else?”

Dean gave a short huff of laughter, running a hand through his own hair as he shook his head. 

“Get up here,” he breathed, motioning Castiel closer. Castiel smiled, planting kisses up Dean's abdomen and chest until he was leaning over the hunter. Their lips met in a passionate exchange, and Dean pulled his leg up to direct Castiel between his thighs instead of straddling them. Castiel moved smoothly to settle between his husband's legs, one hand sliding down Dean's thigh to hook beneath his knee and pull it higher onto his hip. Dean slipped his hand behind Cas's neck and pulled the Angel down for another kiss, enjoying the sensation of Cas's lips on his and the Angel's pelvis rocking against his own. 

Dean was breathing quick and shallow by the time Castiel pushed himself to his knees and leaned off the bed to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside drawer. Cas paused, his brow furrowing as he pushed aside the few items in the drawer. Dean leaned up from the bed, watching Castiel's concerned face. 

“You're kidding?” Dean sighed, slapping a hand to his eyes. He had nowhere near enough alcohol in him to suggest they continue on spit and a prayer, but he was going to be more than a little disgruntled if they had to settle for a less than full-contact sport. “Oh,” Dean laughed, pointing to the opposite side of the bed. “It's in mine...”

“Oh,” Cas replied, closing the drawer and leaning further to open the one in Dean's bedside night stand. Neither wanted to think about the last time they had it out, and that it was obviously miss-placed in Dean's drawer in his hasty and irritated clean-up. 

Castiel leaned back on his heels, pouring out a decent measure of the blue-ish gel and bringing his fingers to Dean's opening. Dean watched him through half-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip as he shifted against the insistent press of his husband's long finger. This was another thing Cas was exceptionally good at; he knew how to make Dean feel like he was something precious, something to be cherished and adored - even before he was about to fuck him into the mattress. 

“God,” Dean sighed, his eyes sliding closed as he breathed through the sensation of being opened. Cas had brought his other hand to Dean's steely erection, slowly pumping his fist in tandem with the slow slide of his fingers. “Ah, fuck... Cas,” Dean moaned, reaching down to pull on the Angel's arm. He shook his head. “Enough, enough. C'mere.”

Castiel withdrew his fingers, tugging down his boxers and pouring another measure of lubricant into his hand to spread over his own erection. He leaned over his husband, placing his forearm on the bed bedside Dean's head and guided himself into the warm body beneath himself. Dean grimaced against the sensation of being entered; he didn't have much patience for foreplay when he was on the receiving end, preferring the more intense pressure of being stretched by the Angel's cock. He wasn't disappointed. Castiel's shaft was thick and full, and Dean groaned involuntarily when their bodies rested flush against each other. He pulled his knees up higher, relaxing his thighs so Castiel could settle deep. 

Their mouths met once again in a passionate, soulful exchange as Castiel began to rock into Dean. Dean cupped the Angel's face in his hands, unable to keep from moaning against his lips with each long, steady thrust he felt striking deep inside of himself. There was something about the slow, deliberate roll of his husband's hips that Dean found comforting; he could feel the Angel's intent of love. And it felt fucking amazing. 

“Oh my god, Cas,” Dean gasped, his fingers gripping tightly into the Angel's biceps. His neck bowed against the pillow, his eyes closing as he felt the tight coiling of pressure in his groin. Dean wanted to touch himself; he never could understand how Cas could stand the anticipation to come this way alone. “Cas,” Dean gasped again, grunting in frustration, pinned beneath the beautiful Angel who was brushing kisses on his shoulder and stroking his fingers down the side of Dean's abdomen. 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered against Dean's ear, his breath warm and tickling the hunter's skin. “So very much.”

“Nnnn....” Dean groaned in reply, his eyelids fluttering as Castiel pushed himself up on his hands, taking Dean's shaft and pumping his fist in the same rhythmic timing of his hips. Dean exhaled heavily, tilting his pelvis and planting his feet against Cas's hip bones. A string of profanity tumbled from his lips as the depth and the angle of Castiel's erection hit all the right places. 

Castiel was breathing just as heavily as Dean was now, increasing his pace in order to push Dean closer to release. The hunter was so beautiful lying beneath him, face pained with pleasure and hands gripping the sheets. Castiel loved him so dearly. He would never rest until Dean was completely comfortable and happy with himself; for Castiel knew Dean Winchester was the epitome of perfection. 

With trembling hands, Dean pulled Castiel back down to kiss him; their lips meeting in inelegant desperation. Dean closed his hand over Castiel's, urging him to move quicker, focusing the motion near his sensitive tip. Castiel complied, simultaneous increasing the speed of his fist and the thrusting of his hips. 

“F-uck,” Dean groaned, pulling his lips from the Angel's, pressing his eyes closed as the tension in his body became overwhelming. “Fuck. Oh, fuck...”

He could swear he heard the Angel's soft breath of laughter, but Dean could focus on nothing but the intense pressure between his legs. His skin was growing warm, and the hand he had closed over Castiel's forearm was becoming slick with sweat. Castiel's forehead dropped to Dean's shoulder, and Dean delved his fingers into the Angel's hair, holding him tightly as the damn of pleasure broke. 

Dean nearly choked on the exclamation that escaped his throat, his legs trembling as he felt the spill of his release leaving wet stripes across his belly. Castiel collapsed against him, and Dean held tightly to the Angel's body until Cas's desperately erratic rhythm preceded his own end. 

Dean's eyes remained closed as he held his husband, their hearts thudding together as they lay chest to chest. Cas's heavy breathing was warm against Dean's throat, and Dean kept his fingers tangled in the Angel's wavy hair. After a few moments, Castiel shifted, pulling out of Dean's body and rolling onto his side. Dean watched the Angel place a hand over his eyes as he recovered from the intensity of the emotion and physical release. Dean sighed. 

“Oh my god,” he said, slowly stretching his legs back down the mattress. “That was... oh my god.”

Castiel gave another soft laugh, nodding his head in agreement. With a groan, he pulled himself from the bed, struggling with the boxers around his thighs before stepping out of them. As Castiel crossed to the bathroom, Dean grabbed a handful of tissues from the box beside the bed, grimacing slightly as he wiped the majority of lubricant from his ass. Everything about sex with Castiel, even all the unsexy, mundane aspects of sex with Castiel, was hot to Dean. He loved the things about Castiel that were hard and masculine, and he loved the things about Castiel that were soft. And it irritated him that he still had a knee jerk reaction about other people knowing those things, even when he really couldn't care less. Castiel's happiness was what mattered to him. His kids having a good example of a marriage filled with love and respect was what mattered to him. And it pissed Dean off that he had to relearn that things like gender and sexuality were not black and white. 

Castiel returned to the room, taking the tissue from Dean's hand and giving him a warm, damp washcloth. 

“Thanks, babe,” Dean spoke, wiping down his stomach before handing the cloth back. He was too tired to clean up further; he'd just take a shower in the morning. Thankfully, his shirt was clear of the mess having been bunched up under his arms, and he pulled his underwear back on as Castiel returned to the bed. Dean pulled his shirt back down over his torso, rolling onto his side to kiss his husband goodnight. 

Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms, and they exchanged several slow, deep kisses. Dean was smiling when he pulled away. 

“If that's how we make-up after misunderstandings,” he spoke, amused. “I'm going to be more inclined to cause trouble.”

Castiel's smile lasted only a few seconds before he spoke.

“I never want to argue with you again, Dean,” he said, honestly. “It was the worst feeling I ever experienced. Worse than when our fights were physical, when we used to shout.”

“We were different people then,” Dean replied, his smile fading. He pressed his lips to Castiel's forehead. “I don't really want to fight with you buddy, I hope you know that.”

“I know,” Cas said. “I know you were simply speaking your desire for such emotionally charged intercourse.”

Dean's laughter returned, and he pulled Castiel in closer to press another kiss to his lips. He dug his finger's into Cas's hair, whispering huskily in his ear.

“Can you blame me?” he spoke, the hair of his beard brushing Castiel's ear and making him shiver. “You know how to fuck me just right...” Castiel cleared his throat, and Dean didn't need to see him to know there was a blush on his face. The rush of flirtatious bravado lasted for only a few seconds before true affection settled in its place. “And I love you, Cas.” Dean reminded him. “I love you like nothin' else.”

Castiel smiled, closing his eyes and resting happily in his husband's arms. Dean grinned as he held him, brushing a kiss on the Angel's shoulder. They were quiet a moment before Castiel spoke. 

“It is already forgotten, Dean,” he said, tilting his head up to accept one more goodnight kiss. “I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Castiel got to spend a whole five hours sleeping peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms and dreaming of a Saturday date night before they were awoken just past three a.m. by their son crying. Exhausted and bleary eyed, Dean stumbled from the room behind Castiel and immediately moved to grab a washcloth and a new pull-up diaper from the closet. Danny was so close to being completely potty trained, but there was still the occasional night time incident that kept him in diapers just at bedtime and caused early mornings just like this. 

Dean yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, leaning on the bathroom doorframe as he watched Cas clean up their child and gently reassure him. Danny was quickly consoled back to sleep, and the three Winchesters returned to bed for another few hours before their next wake-up call.

“Papa,” Mary whispered loudly, her tiny face painfully close to Dean's as he blinked awake. Mary grinned, crawling onto the bed. “Are you awake papa? Can I have toast and eggs?”

Dean yawned, turning to look at Cas and Danny who lay curled together and still completely asleep. 

“You hungry, baby girl?” Dean murmured, running a hand through his hair as he sat up. He was bone-achingly tired and could certainly stand to have another solid hour of sleep, but this was his life – and he loved it. 

“Yep,” Mary answered, letting Dean pick her up and deposit her on the floor. “Are daddy and Danny gonna eat with us?”

“Let daddy sleep,” Dean told her, knowing that Cas would wake on his own at the smell of coffee and toast. “And papa needs to pee first. Did you go pee this morning?”

“Yep,” Mary nodded, watching Dean rise from the bed and stretch his arms over his head. She mimicked the posture, looking up into her father's face. “Just pee, no poop,” she informed him. “I wiped all by myself.”

Dean chuckled in amusement, unable to respond seriously at her grin of pride. 

“Good job, baby,” he spoke with laughter in his tone. “Give me just a second.”

Mary waited patiently outside the closed bathroom door until Dean returned, and the two went to the kitchen together to make breakfast. As predicted, once the food was almost ready to plate, Castiel joined them carrying Danny on his hip. The little boy looked like a miniature version of his tousle haired father, but Castiel was much more agreeable to the food Dean sat before them. Danny reclined in Castiel's lap as the family ate, accepting bites of coconut milk yogurt and fruit when not watching Cas, with a tiny look of disapproval, as his father ate eggs and buttered toast. 

“You guys are gonna spend the evening with Papa Jimmy and Aunt Amelia tonight,” Dean told the children as he began to gather empty plates. “Doesn't that sound like fun? Hanging out with cousin Claire and Caden?” Mary perked up excitedly. 

“Yes!” she insisted, smiling brightly as she slid off her chair and carried her own plate behind Dean. Dean lifted her up so she could scrape the tiny scraps of toast crusts and strawberry tops into Cas's compost bucket. “Are we all going?”

“Nope,” Dean told her, thanking her for her help and taking her plate. “Just you and Dan.” He grinned at Cas, giving the other man a cheeky wag of his eyebrows. “Daddy and I are going on a date.”

Castiel gave a pleased smile in return, but Mary frowned. The expression didn't look too sad on her face, however. 

“Just you an' daddy?” she asked, disappointed. She placed her hands on her hips, watching Dean scrape the non-compostable scraps into the trash. “I want to go on a date.”

Dean and Castiel chuckled at the comment, and Dean leaned on the kitchen counter to address his daughter. 

“Maybe later we can go on a date as a family.” he told her. “This one is just for me and daddy, baby.”

“Daddies only time,” Daniel grumbled under his breath, his little arms folded across his chest as he leaned into Castiel. Castiel suppressed a smile and Dean gave a nervous sort of laugh, pushing away from the counter. 

“Just for tonight, bub,” he assured the child, watching Cas cuddle the little boy and press kisses to his hair. It made Dean smile to watch Cas with their kids. “And we have all morning to hang out, so what do you want to do?”

What the children wanted to do was go to the local nursery to help Castiel find more seedlings, and they spent the morning picking out vegetables and flowers to start building up their new garden. It wasn't exactly Dean's idea of a great time, but there was something about walking around with his husband and kids that he enjoyed, regardless of where they were. Once the Subaru was filled with trays of tiny plants and extra bags of topsoil, the Winchesters returned home for lunch and afterward Dean cleaned up the kitchen while Cas and the kids worked in the yard. 

Dean wiped down the counters as his final cleaning step, drying his hands on a dish towel as he walked to the back patio door and looked out at his family. He was smiling unconsciously, watching Cas patiently direct their children's tiny hands as they placed plants in the recently turned soil. Cas was wearing a baseball-style cap that Dean's mom had bought him, as she was worried about his face and scalp burning in the sun. Castiel liked it because it was embroidered with the name 'Winchester'. Dean liked it because it looked hot on his husband. 

Mary noticed Dean watching them through the glass, and she smiled and waved both arms over her head. Dean waved back, smiling wider as Cas and Danny turned to wave at him as well. 

While Cas and the kids worked in the yard, Dean busied himself with the tiny bit of housework needing to be settled. He had enough time afterward to grab a novel and stretch out on the sofa, relaxing in the warmth of a lazy afternoon. Sleep quickly took precedence over reading, and Dean got that much missed hour before Castiel and the children returned to the house. 

Just before dinner, the Winchesters took a walk down the block to Jimmy's house, taking enough time to chat and hang out together until Danny was comfortable with the prospect of his parents leaving. Then Dean and Cas took the Impala and had a leisurely dinner downtown, taking extra time to walk hand-in-hand around the square, where the fountains were bubbling impressively in the summer heat. As an added surprise, Dean drove Cas out to the secluded field they used to picnic in, and the couple leaned against the hood of the car to watch the sunset. Dean had his arms around the Angel, and Castiel eventually shifted until they were chest to chest in a comfortable embrace.

“So,” Dean spoke, brushing his lips over Castiel's forehead. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

Castiel sighed, resting his cheek against Dean's shoulder. 

“Make a calendar and schedule our next date night,” he replied. Dean chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Sounds good to me,” he said. “Now that the kids are bigger and are not too much trouble to leave, we could probably do this properly, on the regular.”

“I'd like that,” Castiel told him, turning his face so he could place kisses on Dean's throat. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the tender press of lips against his skin. “You smell very alluring.” Castiel told him. 

Dean chuckled, entertaining the fleeting thought of how interesting this date could get before they had to be home. But he simply tightened his arms around his husband, holding him close and appreciating the feel of him. 

Sure, Dean Winchester was still a hunter. He still had long days on the road and the dangerous job of tacking down and getting rid of the supernatural. But, he had Cas. He was a husband and a dad. His sleep was no longer shortened by necessity, but by crying babies and the needs of children. But now he could dream and plan for more in his life, even if he still had to hunt. 

Hunter or not, Dean Winchester was one lucky son-of-a-bitch if he did say so himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters take a family vacation. Fluff ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another chapter, although it's short, because the last chapter was short and a long time coming. I hope you all like it. :)
> 
> Additionally, I have never been to Disney World. Once again, I'm just making shit up. :D

**Chapter specific content warning** : if descriptions of vomiting upsets you, tread lightly. It's not graphic, but descriptive. 

 

Dean had overestimated how much relaxation he would have the week prior to their trip to Disney World. Is wasn't as if the week was exactly hectic, but there was more than enough to keep him from complete ease. When he returned to work on Monday ready for his usual shift of boring paper work, he was surprised when his boss had asked him to prepare a short overview of the case and give a presentation to the other agent's in their section during their usual Wednesday section meeting. Dean had sat through similar presentations before, hearing how his peers working traditional casework prepared and carried out their investigations, but this was the first one he or Sam were asked to give. Dean wasn't one for public speaking, so three of his days had an undercurrent of dread. 

Another factor added to his general unease was Castiel. Dean could tell that the Angel was experiencing more than a usual amount of anxiety over their trip, particularly how it related to their youngest child. Cas had called the resort at least three times, that Dean was aware of, to make sure that Danny's dietary preferences could be accommodated and to confirm the existence of quiet spaces within the park, just in case. Dean even called once himself to put the Angel at ease, but it didn't seem to really help. When Danny seemed to finally understood that a trip to Disney equated to a week outside of their home and routine, he seemed less enthusiastic than ever. Dean's new mantra to everyone except Mary had become “It's only one week. It'll be great”. 

Dean and Castiel were also using their pre-Disney week to put the final plans together for Danny's birthday which would be coming up a few weeks after they returned. Luckily, his mom was able to help with some of the details, but her assistance with picking up decorations and tableware couldn't help with Castiel's subtle (but noticeable) irritation that children had to age. 

On top of all that, Dean was still dreading the flight. And by the time the day of departure rolled around, he and Cas were exhausted. Dean realized that needing a vacation to recover from a vacation was no joke. 

The last day of July, both Winchester families and the Novaks loaded up their cars and headed to the airport for their family vacation. Mary and Bobby saw them off at the house, staying at Jess and Sam’s to watch the dog and to take care of the houses while they were gone. 

The group left late in the morning, knowing they would get to the resort early in the evening, giving them an opportunity for a good night’s sleep before hitting the park Saturday morning. By the time they arrived at the Los Angeles airport, things were already feeling more than a little tense. Neither Dean nor Cas was thrilled with the idea of flying, and Danny was already in a cranky mood - seemingly unimpressed with the idea of flight or Disney. He lay against Castiel’s shoulder, glaring around at the airport and the other travelers, his tired eyes narrowed and his fingers twisting the fabric of Cas's shirt collar. 

“You alright, baby?” Dean asked, settling into the seat beside his husband. 

“I’m fine,” Cas answered with a sigh, shifting Daniel in his arms. “Are we checked in?”

“Yep,” Dean assured him, leaning further over and pressing a kiss to the back of his son’s head. “Our bags are heading for the plane and we got all the boarding passes ready.”

Castiel looked relieved, glancing around the busy terminal.

“How much time do we have before the flight?” he asked. “We should probably take the children to the bathroom right before we get in line...”

“Good call,” Dean agreed. 

Jessica, who had been sitting at Castiel's side, spoke up. 

“I can take Mary,” she offered, before grinning down at her belly, giving it a little pat. “I probably need to visit the facilities as well.”

As a coordinated effort, Amelia, Claire, Jess, DD, and Mary left for the ladies room, while Cas, Jimmy, Caden, and Danny sought out the men’s, leaving Dean and Sam to watch their carry on items. Jimmy chuckled to himself as he listened to Cas in the next stall, instructing his son to _touch nothing_. Jimmy helped his own child use the facilities before joining the Angel at the sinks. 

“You look tired, Cas,” Jimmy commented, watching Cas wash his son’s hands. “You feeling alright?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, pulling a paper towel from the machine and wiping down Danny’s hands. “I didn’t get a full night’s sleep. Mary is rather excited about this experience; she had a hard time falling asleep. And then Daniel got into bed with Dean and I around three this morning.”

Jimmy smiled broadly, nudging the Angel in the arm.

“And you love every second of it, don’t you?”

Castiel suppressed a smile as he nodded, picking Daniel back up and he and Jimmy returned to the terminal. 

Four hours in to the day, the group de-planed in Kansas City for their connecting flight to Orlando. They sat near the gate, waiting for their flight to be called. Claire and Mary sat snuggled in the same seat pouring over the Magic Kingdom booklet that they had received upon booking their vacation. Dean was watching his daughter with a smile on his face, and a warm, content feeling in his belly that was just slightly rivaled over his dread of another plane trip. 

Sam approached the group, holding three cups of beer in his hands. 

“They had a good selection on tap,” he announced. “First come, first serve.”

Amelia took a cup before Jimmy could, and she smiled at him as she sipped the cold, amber beverage. Dean was about to take the next one, when he was distracted by his son’s grumpy groan. 

“I’m sorry beloved,” Castiel said soothingly, rubbing his son’s back as the child leaned against him. “We’ll be there soon and then you can lay down.”

“I wan a nap,” Daniel insisted piteously, his little mouth drawn in a pout. “I wan my bed.”

Castiel sighed, continuing to try and comfort the child. Dean took the beer from Sam, setting it on the ground beside his feet before pulling the diaper bag closer to himself. He dug through the bag, pulling out Danny’s blanket and pacifier. 

“Here baby,” Dean said to Cas, holding his hands out for the child. “I’ll trade you.”

“Oh, no Dean,” Castiel began, but Dean leaned over and pulled the two-year old into his arms. Danny made a small sound of protest, but Dean shushed him softly, offering him the pacifier and wrapping him up in the blanket. Castiel watched his husband gather their baby up against his chest, and he relaxed, reaching down to pick up the beer and took a long drink. It was cold and refreshing, and he felt just slightly guilty taking it from Dean. He wished that they were already at their destination, but he always enjoyed seeing Dean and Daniel interacting. Dean was nuzzling the child’s neck, murmuring something just quietly enough for Daniel to hear, and the little boy was grinning around his pacifier. Danny pulled the pacifier from his mouth, giving his father a kiss, and snuggling down to sleep in his arms. He was out by the time their flight was called, and Dean carried him to the plane and held him through the flight. 

The plane touched down in Orlando before sundown, and by the time the group picked up their rental cars, they were on the road to the hotel after eight pm. They had rented a van and a car to help stick together, and wanted the options to be spontaneous without having to rely on shuttle services. Sam, Jessica, and DD followed behind Dean, who drove the rest of the group in the van. As they approached the park, he looked into the rearview mirror where his daughter sat in her car seat, her hand in Jimmy's. 

“Hey Mares,” he called back, earning her blue-eyed attention. Dean smiled as he continued, indicating the horizon outside the window. “What’s that over there?”

Jimmy pointed out the window where Dean had directed them, and Mary sat up in her seat.

“It’s Cinderella’s castle!” She screamed, bouncing where she sat. “Papa Jiji! Daddy! Look! Look!”

“I see, sweetheart,” Jimmy laughed, letting the little girl tightly grip his hand. Mary turned to her fathers. 

“We going now?!” she asked. 

“No baby,” Dean explained. “Cinderella’s sleeping, It’s nighttime. We’re going to get some food, then go to bed, then we’ll go see Cinderella.”

“Oh,” Mary said wisely, nodding as she looked back to the beautiful blue castle, standing tall against the dark sky. Her eyes were wide with wonder and excitement. “...Oh...”

In the back seat, Claire stopped the recording on her phone and texted the video to Jess. 

When the group pulled up to the Wilderness Lodge Resort, employees descended upon them to valet park the cars and to let them know that their luggage was already waiting for them. They agreed to visit their rooms to freshen up before meeting up in the restaurant, and it was with great relief that Castiel walked into the cool suite. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to just go straight to bed?” Cas sighed, looking longingly to the large bed with it’s crisp sheets and fluffy pillows. Dean slipped his arms around the Angel’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw. The hunter chuckled when Castiel’s stomach growled. 

“We’ll be in bed before you know it,” he assured. Castiel smiled softly, reaching back and patting Dean’s cheek. They got the children cleaned up and joined their family downstairs, enjoying a meal and plenty of laughter. As an hour and a half came and went, and the little ones began to wilt in their chairs, the families said goodnight to one another with plans of meeting bright and early in the morning for what was guaranteed to be an exhausting day in the theme park. 

Mary chatted happily in the tub while Dean washed her hair, trying to keep an eye on Danny at the same time as the boy pushed little boats around in the water. 

“And Claire says that you can dress up like a princess and wear a dress and have make-up!” Mary exclaimed, her eyes bright and her smile broad as he talked to Dean. 

“Wow,” Dean commented, cupping his hand over her eyes as he poured water over her head to rinse the shampoo. “What princess do you want to dress up like?”

“Cinderella!” Mary told him assuredly. She turned back to look at her father, her expression pensive. “Can Danny dress up as a princess?”

Dean paused a moment, looking from his daughter to his son. The little boy looked up from his boats with wide green eyes, waiting for Dean to speak. Dean licked his lips, taking a breath. He and Cas had already talked about letting their children experience life as they chose, and not to force any societal expectations on them. Part of Dean still had reservations, but a bigger part of him wanted his kids to be happy. He wasn’t going to be John Winchester. 

“What do you think, Danny?” he asked casually, returning to his task of rinsing Mary’s curls. “You want to be a princess?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he entered the room with towels and pajamas. Danny shook his head. 

“No,” he replied, looking back down to his boats and continuing to push them through the now soapy water. “I wanna be a bee...”

Dean chuckled, and Castiel smiled. 

“You’re my little bee,” he told the child, kneeling beside the tub and holding out the towel. “Put the boats in the basket and rinse off, please.” 

Danny did as he was told, and stepped from the tub with his father’s assistance. Castiel wrapped him the the towel, drying him off and taking a moment to snuggle him close before dressing him for bed. Daniel had a slight frown on his face as he stepped into the pull-up diaper. 

“I wan big-boy unner-wear,” he said forlornly, as Castiel pulled a nightshirt over his head. The Angel kissed the child’s damp curls and patted his back sympathetically. 

“This is just for now,” he assured him. “We’ll talk about it when we get back home.”

Daniel accepted the response and stood quietly while Castiel lifted Mary from the tub and dried and dressed her. Dean watched as his husband helped the children brush their teeth, and he sent them out to the room. Dean leaned back against the cool basin of the tub, and he grinned up at the Angel. 

“You wanna join me?” he asked, with a cheeky grin. Castiel raised an eyebrow, regarding Dean with a smirk. 

“That water is disgusting,” he pointed out. “You should shower.”

Dean chuckled, setting forward and pulling the plug before rising from the soapy water and pulling the curtain. 

“You can still join me,” he said as he turned on the shower. 

“I’ll shower in the morning,” Castiel replied with a yawn. “I just really want to sleep.”

After everyone was dressed for bed, Dean and Cas settled the children in the middle of the bed and took their places on either side of them. The bed was just firm enough, but had a soft quilted mattress pad that was feather soft and cool. Mary snuggled at Dean’s side, and Dean softly stroked her hair to help her fall asleep. She whispered quietly to him about how much she was looking forward to tomorrow, but the excitement of the day had taken its toll, and soon she was asleep. Danny and Cas were out as well, and Dean lay awake in the darkness for a bit, just drinking in the feeling of happiness and good fortune before he too fell into a peaceful, deep sleep. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, Dean felt the gentle tapping of a tiny hand on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes against the darkness, the soft light filtering through the curtains helping his vision adjust. Mary was still breathing softly at this side, but Danny was sitting up in the middle of the bed, watching him. 

“Whassa’matter, Bee?” Dean murmured, reaching out to touch his son’s cheek. Danny looked almost sad when he spoke. 

“Daddy throw’d up.” he said. 

Dean suddenly felt wide awake and he sat up, looking at the opposite side of the bed, which was empty. 

“Stay here, bee,” Dean said, gently rising from the bed so as not to wake Mary. He crossed quickly to the bathroom, pushing open the door that was resting against the frame. “Babe?” he spoke, his brow furrowing as he looked down to where Castiel sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the side of the tub. The Angel looked tired, his eyelids heavy and his skin pale. 

“I’m fine, Dean,” he insisted, holding up a hand. “Go back to bed. It’s okay, really.”

Dean grimaced, taking a washcloth from the shiny silver rack by the sink and ran it under cool water. 

“What’s got your stomach worked up?” he asked, ignoring the Angel’s words and kneeling at his side. He ran the cloth over his husband’s face before folding it and resting it on his neck. Castiel sighed. 

“I’m not sure,” he answered. “... I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dean shook his head, brushing the hair back off of Castiel’s forehead. 

“I’ll fall back to sleep, no trouble,” he assured him. “You doin’ alright, or do you think you need to sit here for a bit more?”

Castiel considered the question before answering tentatively. 

“I think I might need a few minutes.”

Dean nodded, pushing himself back to his feet. He returned to the bedroom, moving to the bed and laying Daniel back down. 

“Daddy’s fine,” he assured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go back to sleep.” Danny didn't look convinced, but he obediently closed his eyes as Dean moved away from the bed. 

Dean picked up the room phone, pressing the button for the operator. The line connected almost immediately. 

“Guest services,” came a pleasant voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean spoke quietly. “Could I please get some kind of bland crackers and some lemon-lime soda sent up to room 220D? My husband is not feeling too well.”

“Right away, Mr Winchester,” the operator replied. “Is there anything else we can get you? Medicine or other toiletries?”

Dean thought about it a second before replying. 

“A thermometer would be great, if you have one?”

“Absolutely.” she replied. “Karen will be right up with your items.”

“Thanks,” Dean responded, before hanging up the phone. He returned to the bathroom and sat with Cas until a whisper quiet knock sounded on the door. Karen was a kind faced, older woman who spoke to him in a very low voice in order not to disturb the children. 

“Here you are, sir,” she said, handing Dean a small department store style bag containing the items he requested. “We hope Mr. Winchester feels better soon. Our concierge can arrange for medical attention if you are not familiar with the area and need to schedule any sort of doctor’s appointment.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, taking the bag from her hand. “I’ll let you know.”

Dean settled back on the bathroom floor beside his husband, unpacking the bag. 

“Alright,” he began, setting the crackers and soda aside and reading the back of the thermometer packaging. “Let's get this out of the way before you drink anything.” 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, but didn't attempt to refuse Dean's mother-hen behavior. He watched his husband place the disposable, thin plastic sleeve over the end of the thermometer and submitted to holding it under his tongue. Even thought holding the thermometer in his mouth made his jaw ache, he appreciated Dean gently rubbing his thigh the two minutes it took for the device to indicate it had finished calculating. 

“No fever,” Dean announced, trashing the plastic and dropping the thermometer back in its box. He opened the soda and handed it to Cas. “Sip this.”

Castiel sighed again, but took the cold can in his hand. 

Dean shifted to settle against the tub, turning to look at Castiel as the Angel took tiny sips from the can. He kept his hand on Cas's thigh, watching him a moment before speaking. 

“Tomorrow is going to be fine,” he assured his husband, watching Cas close his eyes. He gave Cas's leg a supportive squeeze. “We've planned the hell out of this. We have tons of support with us. The flight is over, and that was the worst part.”

Castiel smile weakly, looking to Dean and nodding.

“I know,” he insisted. “I've been trying not to worry too much about what may go wrong. I just...” he shrugged, rolling the can between his palms as he thought. “I just want my children to have good memories. I... I don't know...”

Dean nodded. He understood the anxiety that came along with parenthood and the desperation to give his kids everything he never had. As a matter of fact, it seems he spent the first six months of Mary's life wanting to keep his head in the toilet just in case. That worry was painful, and it ate him up inside. But he didn't want Cas to let it get to him so much that he couldn't enjoy their vacation as well. 

“We are going to have a great time,” Dean told him, grinning until Castiel managed a weak smile in return. “We're going to make so many great memories, our brains won't be able to hold them all.”

The encouragement seemed to perk Castiel up, and he made it through two crackers and a fourth of the can of 7up before he felt well enough to make the attempt to stand. He rinsed his mouth with cold water and brushed his teeth before following Dean back to bed. The hunter pulled the covers over his husband and kissed him on the forehead before returning to his side of the mattress.

The Winchesters slept through the rest of the night without incident, and at seven in the morning, Dean’s phone chimed, waking them. 

“How you feelin’, babe?” was the first thing Dean said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked over at his husband.

“I’m feeling much better,” Castiel assured him, groaning as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He sighed heavily, pausing to assess his condition. “I’m actually starving,” he said, turning to Dean. “I'm looking forward to breakfast.”

Dean chuckled, pleased with the response, and he and Cas rose from the bed to begin their day. Dean got the kids dressed while Castiel took a shower, and Dean was having a challenging time wrangling Mary's enthusiasm. She chatted and gestured excitedly as Dean helped her put on clothes and socks. Her energy was tempered by Danny's normally subdued demeanor, and the little boy sat quietly on the bed while he waited for Cas to emerge from the bathroom. Dean was just brushing Mary’s hair up into a ponytail when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Just a sec,” he called, securing the elastic band in his daughter’s blonde hair before moving to the door. Sam, Jessica, and DD were on the other side. 

“Morning,” Sam greeted cheerfully. “You ready to start the madness?”

“I dunno,” Dean replied with a grin, turning to his children. “You two ready to go to Disney World?” 

Mary’s face lit up and she bounced where she stood. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, her face alight and her fists punching the air. Daniel nodded.

“Okay.” he said, blandly. 

The adults laughed heartily at that, and Sam and his family came into the room to wait until Cas was ready. Jessica’s eyes fell on the thermometer and the box of saltine crackers on the dresser. She turned to Dean.

“Is someone sick?” she asked. Dean shrugged. 

“Cas didn’t feel so hot last night,” he replied. Danny nodded solemnly, letting Jessica pull him onto her lap. 

“Daddy throw’d up,” he informed her, sadly. Jessica raised her eyebrows, turning back to Dean. The hunter shook his head. 

“After the crackers and some soda he perked right back up. You wouldn’t even have known he was sick this morning. Besides, he wasn’t running a fever or anything.”

Jess turned from Dean to Sam, before turning back to her brother-in-law.

“He is - _pregnant_ -?” she mouthed the last word, as the children were looking between them like a tennis match. Dean laughed out loud.

“No,” he said, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, we'd love that. We actually, you know, talked about it a couple times, but kinda got caught up in the move and everything else. And that’s not going to happen by accident, you know?” he made a casual shrug, but both Sam and Jessica could see the small bit of sadness in the gesture. 

The moment was interrupted when Castiel emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go downstairs to join the others. Sam laughed for a good five minutes at Castiel in shorts, and Jessica finally had to pinch him to make him stop. 

“It’s just... you don’t understand Jess,” he spoke, the humor still in his voice as they all walked down to the dining hall. “I mean, I’ve fought with the man. It’s hard to see him sometimes as such a... dad.”

“Well it is warm here, Sam,” Castiel explained. “And I wasn’t going to walk around in the heat in denim or a suit.” Jessica continued after him.

“And it’s not like you haven’t seen him in shorts at home,” she pointed out. “Or in swim trunks.”

“Besides,” Dean grinned, giving a twitch of his eyebrows, “My baby got killer stems, and you're just jealous.”

Castiel rolled his eyes while the brothers roared with laughter. Jessica hung back with Cas, letting Dean and Sam shepherd the children down the hall.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked, looking up at him. “Dean said you weren’t doing that great last night.”

Castiel smiled at her kindness.

“I’m fine. My stomach was just a bit upset. I think I ate too much too close to bedtime. I think it was, what the doctor would call, reflux.” he gave a soft laugh at her skeptical raised eyebrow. “I’m much better this morning,” he assured her. “I’m very much looking forward to sharing this day with my family.”

Jessica smiled warmly at him, linking her arms through his.

“This has me thinking though,” she told him, her voice possibly softer than she would normally speak. “Dean said you two had been talking about having another baby. ”

“We have talked about it,” Castiel admitted, giving a small shrug. “But, it’s not as simple as some male/female reproduction. It can’t just be a ‘happy accident’. It’s very intentional.” he breathed softly, and it almost sounded like a resigned sigh. “There are sigils to remove and then... then I’m not even sure if I have enough grace left to create a new life....” he gave her a small smile. “As much as I think I’d love that... I love Mary and Daniel, so I would be very happy if this is the extent of our family.”

Jessica gave his arm a squeeze, leaning her head against his shoulder a moment before they entered the dining room. Jimmy and Amelia had already reserved them a place to sit, and the group sat around the large, round wooden table. The servers came by with balloons and booster seats for the little ones and a large pot of coffee for the adults. Dean poured a quarter cup of the dark brew into a mug before topping it off with cold almond milk, passing it to Danny and holding it steady while the child took a drink. 

“The doctor said it was fine,” he growled in mock irritation, while Sam and Amelia shook their heads. 

Soon, the table was laden with plates of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast, and the group chatted while they ate. When the little ones’ plates became nearly empty, they were growing impatient to leave for the park. The adults finally agreed to leave the comfort of the lodge, taking all of the children for a pit stop in the bathroom, before piling into a shuttle that would take them on into the park. 

Once they reached the main entrance, Dean took Mary’s hand and walked with her toward the queue at the gates. Mary was skipping happily along beside him, holding tightly to his hand. Castiel was behind them, carrying Daniel on his hip. 

“We’re going to need strollers,” Sam spoke as they came to a halt at the gate. He looked around at the throngs of people and the multitude of children. “Let’s not even pretend otherwise.”

“We’ll only need two,” Amelia commented. “If we get the double kind.”

“It always seems like there is more than four of them,” Jimmy mused, taking a mental headcount of the children. 

Dean stepped up in the queue, looking back to make sure Castiel and Danny were close behind. Daniel was in Cas's arms, playing with his father's phone and already wearing a pair of noise dampening headphones. Dean chuckled, but completely agreed that the loud hum of the crowd could be overwhelming. He turned back to the front and stepped up to the gate, watching Sam for cues on how to scan their stupidly high-tech wristband thingies to get through the entrance. 

Once into the park, Dean took Mary’s hand again, and they walked into the massive city square of Main Street, USA. Mary looked up at the building around them, her blue eyes wide as she took it all in. 

“Oh papa,” she breathed, turning up to him with rapture in her expression. “I’m so happy.”

Dean kneeled down next to his daughter and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you so much, princess,” Dean told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she pulled away. He ignored Sam taking pictures behind them. When he stood back up, Castiel was standing at his side and the Angel reached out for his hand. Dean smiled warmly at him. 

The first day at the theme park was action packed and exhausting. They hit as many rides as they could from nine to eleven, and at eleven they split up into two groups. Jimmy, Sam, Jessica, Amelia, DD, and Caden went on to continue with rides, while Cas, Dean, Claire, Mary, and Daniel went on to their appointment with the Bibidi Bobidi Boutique. Dean and Cas sat in the parent’s area on overstuffed purple velvet chairs, watching while the three kids were attended by the boutique staff. Daniel, his little head tilted to once side, was watching the hair stylist curling Claire’s long, blonde hair. The stylist assigned to him kneeled down next to his chair. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” she asked. Daniel’s little brow furrowed, his eyes darting back to Dean and Castiel before he spoke quietly.

“Daniel...”

The girl smiled, holding out her hand to him, which he reluctantly took.

“It’s nice to meet you Daniel.” she told him. “I’m Marisol.”

“I no want that,” Daniel told her preemptively, looking back to Claire and then to Mary, who was selecting makeup colors. “I no want... make-up.”

Marisol smiled widely. 

“You’re very handsome already,” she told him. “Are you here with your parents?”

Daniel turned and pointed a few feet away to where Dean and Cas sat. They waved at him. 

“I no wan be a princess,” Danny continued. Marisol picked up a character sheet and showed it to him. 

“What do you want to be, hm?” she asked. “How about a prince? Or a pirate?”

Danny’s wide green eyes scanned the page of characters and he turned up to the young woman. 

“A bee.”

She looked him a moment, eyes blinking, before repeating.

“A bee?”

Danny nodded, and Marisol grinned widely. 

“I think you’ll be a very handsome bee,” she told him. 

Dean watched the process of his kids transformations with a smile on his face. He took Castiel’s hand, holding it against his thigh. 

“Our kids are weird,” he said with humor in his voice. Castiel gave a small laugh. 

“Our children are perfect,” he responded. He watched with Dean as the boutique attendants helped the kids select accessories. He sighed. “I’m starving,” he said distractedly, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Dean turned a smirking face to his husband. 

“We just ate like three hours ago,” he laughed. Castiel grimaced at him, but Dean continued to smile. He patted the Angel on the leg. “We’re going to lunch right after this. Honestly, I'm starving too.”

An hour later, Dean and Cas collected their children - who were now dressed as Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and a bee. Claire opted not to continue out into the park in a Sleeping Beauty dress, changing back into her shorts but had a sleeping beauty T-shirt instead. Mary kept the light cotton Cinderella dress, so Dean tucked her shorts and tank top into the diaper bag. Danny had exchanged his blue T-shirt for a yellow one with a wide black stripe across the middle, and preferred to keep on the round wings and fuzzy antenna. Dean marveled over how happy the little transformation made the kids. 

“I’ve read that ‘dress up’ play or ‘pretend’ is a crucial element in a child’s development,” Castiel commented as they left the boutique for Cinderella’s Royal Table restaurant, where they would be meeting back up with the other half of their group for lunch. “It allows them to explore different facets of their personality and how they fit into society.”

“Well,” Dean stated emphatically. “Our kids are going to be whatever the hell they want to be.”

Castiel chuckled softly, taking the hunter’s hand in his. 

“I don’t think Daniel will ever become an insect,” he replied. Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe not, but... maybe he’ll be an etymologist...”

Castiel looked thoughtful.

“...That would be nice,” he agreed. He grimaced, narrowing his eyes as he spotted the restaurant. “I hope everyone else is already there. I’m very hungry.”

Dean only chuckled, and continued on behind the kids and into the dinning hall. 

The others were already there, seated around the long, rectangular table. Everyone except for Sam.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, strapping Danny into a booster seat and pushing his chair closer to the table. Jessica and Jimmy exchanged amused looks, but it was DD that answered happily.

“Daddy fell in'a water!”

Dean grimaced, turning to the little boy.

“What?” he laughed. DD continued to giggle, looking to his mother. Dean turned to Jessica as she spoke. 

“We were at the Mad Tea Party ride,” she explained, leaning her elbows on the table. “And Sam was trying to get a picture of us in front of the statues of Alice and the White Rabbit. The 'Mad Hatter' came up beside him, and Sam turned, was so shocked to see him, and stumbled sideways into a fountain.” Jimmy began to laugh, and Amelia tried her best not to smile. Dean smiled in spite of himself. Sammy hated people in suits almost as much as he hated clowns, and the Mad Hatter was probably the worst of anyone. Jessica continued. “So, an employee that saw it happen offered to replace his clothes, but he had to go back to the hotel because they didn’t have one important article to replace.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy remarked. “I think he may have fell in the fountain to cover up the fact that he wet himself.”

Dean continued to chuckled with Jimmy until a familiar voice interrupted. 

“Sorry I’m late...” 

Sam smiled sheepishly at the group before setting down next to his wife. 

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said, smiling at his brother. “Did you forget we’re visiting the water park on Wednesday?”

Sam rolled his eyes, picking up his menu and ignoring his brother. 

The group had a hearty lunch before heading back out into the park. Since the children were unable to nap after lunch, they tired out by the time four pm rolled around. After returning to hotel and cleaning up, they had dinner down stairs and sat on the terrace to watch the fireworks display in the warm summer evening. Castiel sat on one of the rocking Adirondack chairs with Danny in his arms. Jessica and Sam were snuggled together on a bench across from them. Dean was sitting on a cushioned bench with Claire between him and Jimmy and Amelia. They were watching Mary, Caden, and DD lay on the stone patio, pouring over the park map. 

Claire turned to look at Dean.

“What would happen if Caden and Mary fell in love?” she asked. Dean and the Novak’s looked down at her, alarmed. 

“What?” Dean asked. Claire turned back to the children on the patio.

“I mean... they’re not really related.” she mused, looking with concern as the children giggled together over the map. “If they fall in love, they’ll be doomed because, on paper, they’re first cousins.”

“Well,” Jimmy began slowly. “Biologically, they’re half siblings, and... they’ll be raised like cousins, so I don’t think there will be a problem.”

Claire considered the answer a moment.

“But what if the bond between the Winchester bloodline and the Novak bloodline is destiny? Like Castiel and uncle Dean?”

There was silence on the patio, with the exception of the sloshing of water from the nearby waterfall. Even Jess and Sam were watching them now. Dean gave a shrug.

“My bond is with Cas, not with your dad, kiddo,” he explained. He gave Claire a pat on the arm before continuing. “Besides, Mary’s never going to fall in love... She’s going to stay a little girl forever.”

Jimmy gave a snort of laughter, looking down at his own teen daughter.

“Good luck with that, Dean.”

Dean gave a sad sort of groan. It was true, Claire had grown so much since they had met, and now she was a teenaged young woman. Mary had just turned four, and Daniel would be three in just days. Next year, Mary would be starting kindergarten, and Danny would be the year after. He looked over to where his husband sat rocking their son against his chest. Castiel smiled softly at him. 

Yeah, Castiel would never change. Or at least, Dean’s love for him never would. 

“Well,” Dean announced, pushing himself to his feet. “I think that’s it for us - well, for me anyway.”

“No,” Castiel spoke, holding Daniel close as he stood. “I’m ready as well. Mary, say goodnight to everyone.”

Mary scrambled to her feet, hugging her cousins, before going around to each of her aunts and uncles. She gave Sam the biggest hug, holding him tightly around the neck and getting peppered with kisses. She giggled, telling him she loved him and running to meet her fathers.

Castiel took the children in for a quick bath before bed, and they snuggled in the middle of the bed together. 

“Papa,” Mary asked, pointing to the large, flatscreen TV mounted to the wall. “Can we watch TV in bed?”

Dean looked to Castiel for his opinion. Cas was the only one was an aversion to electronics before bedtime, or in the bedroom in general, so it was really his call, in Dean's opinion. The Angel shrugged. 

“I suppose it’s alright,” Castiel agreed. “We are on vacation, so this is a special circumstance.”

The kids smiled happily, setting against the pillows as Dean turned on the television. There was a wide selection of Disney programming, so he put on something both kids liked before he gathered his own pajamas and went into the bathroom. He was still washing up when Castiel joined him. The Angel sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and resting his head on the hunter’s back. 

“What’s the matter babe?” Dean asked with a smile. “You worn out too?”

“Exhausted,” Castiel replied, his deep voice sounding tired. “I feel like I've seen battle.”

Dean turned, wrapping his arms around the Angel.

“If it’s any consolation,” Dean said with a grin. “You look amazing,”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but allowed Dean to lean in and kiss him. Dean’s hands slid down over the Angel’s hips before resting on the curve of his butt. Dean's fingers pressed into his flesh, pulling the Angel closer. Castiel smiled against his husband’s lips. 

“Really Dean?” he asked, amused. 

“A man can hope, hm?” Dean asked as Cas pulled away. The Angel sighed. 

“I’m so uncomfortable,” he commented, unbuttoning his shorts and pulling his shirt over his head. “Even since dinner I just wanted to change into something... less confining.”

“You talking about the shorts or the vessel?” Dean asked with a grin. Castiel shrugged. 

“A little of both,” he admitted. Dean crossed back to the Angel, resting his hand on the other man’s belly where the button his shorts had left a small imprint on his skin.

“You want me to get you something for your stomach?” he asked. “Anti-acids or something?”

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel assured him, cupping the other man’s face and kissing him softly. “I just need to lie down.”

Dean smiled, rubbing his hands over Castiel's arms. 

“That 'I-just-ran-a-marathon' relief is probably because today wasn't anywhere near as bad as you were working it up to be,” he said, and Castiel had to nod in agreement. Dean continued. “The kids had a great time. Danny only had the one bout of tears, but we knew we may have some issues at naptime. But that butterfly garden really helped and he got a big kick out of it. I think that was worth the price of his admission, you know?”

“I agree,” he said, smiling up at Dean. “You were right. This day was quite enjoyable.”

Dean leaned in to slowly kiss his husband as he wrapped Castiel in his arms. They shared several slow, sweet kisses before pulling away and returning to their nighttime routine. 

When the two were finished getting ready for bed and returned to the main room of the suite, they found Mary and Danny already sleeping soundlessly. Dean smiled down at them, their curly haired heads pressed close together, like little angels. He clicked off the television, holding out a hand to Castiel and leading him out on to the balcony. They took some time to cuddle together on the plush cushioned loveseat situated to look out a beautiful view of the resort, and Dean felt he would certainly pay double what he did for this happy time with his family. Mary's happiness could hardly be measured and getting to hang out with Sam's family was like a weird dream he would have never thought to have years ago. He couldn't imagine this trip being any better. 

It did get a bit better making out with his husband on the balcony; he wasn't gonna lie. A little frustrating, sure, knowing they weren't going beyond kissing and caressing, but awesome just the same. 

When true exhaustion began to settle over them, and their kisses became softer until they ceased altogether, Dean and Castiel returned to the room and took their places on either side of the children. The night was calm and peaceful, the overhead fan spinning slowly and casting a gentle breeze around the room. Dean woke up sometime after two when he felt an unusual shift on the mattress, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Cas sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Babe?” Dean murmured softly. Castiel held up a hand but didn’t respond. Instead, he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. Dean pushed back the covers, making sure not to disturb the still sleeping children. “Cas?” 

Castiel was kneeling on the floor in front of the open toilet, one hand resting on the counter beside him and the other on his stomach. Dean kneeled down behind him, soothing a hand down his back.

“Baby, you alright?”

Castiel shook his head, and the motion caused him to double over further and he vomited into the toilet. Dean grimaced, rising to get a wash cloth, running it under cold water and wringing out the excess before placing it over the back of the Angel’s neck. 

“Babe, this isn’t good,” he spoke quietly. “Even if this is stress or worry or... or I don't know what. I’m... I’m going to call your brother-”

“No Dean,” Castiel groaned. He held up a hand in a request to wait, and he continued to empty his stomach into the bowl. Dean kneeled back down behind him, gently stroking his hair. 

“Cas, buddy, I’m worried about you.” he said. “Let’s see if Gabriel can at least tell us what’s wrong, and if it’s serious.”

Castiel sagged against the cold porcelain, heaving up what little he had left inside his gut. He spit into the water, shuddering before he spoke.

“I’ll... be fine...”

Dean ignored the words, closing his eyes and concentrating on the thoughts. 

“Gabriel,” he spoke quietly. “We could really use your help down here.”

There was a whoosh of air around the room and Dean opened his eyes to see Gabriel kneeling down beside them. He ignored the hunter.

“Hey Cassy,” the archangel said, running his hand through his younger brother’s wavy hair. He didn’t take his eyes from his brother, but he addressed Dean in the same calm tone. “Could you get me another wet washcloth, please?”

Dean stood, running another washcloth under the cold water and wringing it out. Gabriel continued speaking to his brother in a soothing tone. 

“I can always tell when there's that hint of panic in Dean-o’s call that I’m going to find you having a lovely human experience,” he said, trying to joke as he took the wash cloth from Dean.

“You didn’t have to come,” Castiel assured him, submitting obediently as the older angel pressed the cool cloth to his forehead. “I’ll be fine in the morning. It’s just a... an upset stomach. Really... I’ll be fine.”

“Hm,” Gabriel commented. “I’m sure you will. Let’s just... let’s just working on getting all this up first, okay?”

Dean and Gabriel sat quietly on the bathroom floor until Castiel was done purging his dinner. When it seemed like he was through throwing up, Dean got him a soda and some crackers, and they were all quiet while the Angel sipped the 7up. After ten minutes, Castiel finally gave a weak smile. 

“I think it’s passed,” he insisted. “I’m sorry to trouble you both. But, really... I think the food here just may be too heavy. We don’t eat out often at home.”

“Babe,” Dean spoke gently, patting his husband’s knee. “We’re not in a foreign country. You’re used to the food. You’re in denial that something is wrong.”

Castiel sighed, looking over to his brother.

“Tell him I’m okay.”

Gabriel gave a smirking grin, shrugging.

“He’s okay,” he said to Dean. Dean’s brow furrowed and he gave the older angel an exasperated look. 

“Really?” he asked with irritation in his voice. “How can you sit there and tell me this is okay? I thought you had experience being around humans?”

Gabriel smiled. 

“Yes, but,” he reached out and bopped Cas lightly on the nose. “Our little Cassy here is not exactly human, although... he’s getting there more and more as time goes by,” as much as Gabriel tried to keep his tone light, there was still a hint of sadness in it. Dean didn’t mention it. 

“Well, can you fix whatever is bothering him so he can enjoy the rest of the week?” Dean asked. Gabriel reached over, placing a hand on the younger Angel’s wavy hair and was quiet for a moment. He sat back, giving Castiel an odd sort of smile. 

“Nope.” he said, assuredly. “There is not one thing I can do about this.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at Gabriel a moment.

“Have you lost your freaking mind?” Dean asked him. “You can’t just... at least calm his stomach some?”

Gabriel chuckled. 

“His stomach has already calmed. Of course, I can’t guarantee that it won’t happen again throughout the next month or so, but other than that, he should be fine.”

Castiel and Dean sat quietly, staring incomprehensibly at the archangel. Castiel was the first to speak.

“What... what are you saying?” he asked, his skin even paler than before. “Am I... very ill?”

“You’re not ill at all, Cas!” Gabriel laughed, running a hand through his hair. “You really are fine.” he chuckled again, partly from the look of shock on their faces, but also from the giddiness he felt in knowing his brother was so happy. “If you want to blame anyone for your discomfort, though, you can remind your little honey there how babies are made.”

“What?!” Dean balked, while Castiel sat numb, trying to make sense of the words. “But... the sigils? We didn’t ask for them to be removed.”

Gabriel grimaced, his brow furrowed as he tilted his head to the side. 

“You... don’t want this?” he asked, stunned. Castiel turned to Dean.

“Of course I want this!” Dean hissed. “You know I want this; don't be an ass. But... But how did this happen?”

Gabriel placed his hands on his thighs and leaned toward Dean, speaking in a softly condescending tone.

“When a human and an angel love each other-”

“Brother, please,” Castiel entreated. Gabriel sighed. 

“Look, not even the most effective human contraceptive is absolutely perfect while you still have all of the ... relevant biological organs.” he explained. “Same for you two. The sigils knew what you were trying to prevent,” Dean opened his mouth, so Gabriel continued before he could interrupt. “And it’s not just babies. It’s babies when you both were not fully intending, and when you both were not fully ready – consciously or unconsciously.” Gabriel held up his hand to the heavens for emphasis. “Every star needing to be aligned was aligned when that little ball of grace was formed. You two thought you’d have to remove the sigils, but the sigils themselves make sure that your timing is right.” he smiled at them, his heart softening his humor at the look of utmost emotional joy in his little brother's eyes. “It knew you were ready for this baby. Knew how much you both wanted another baby.”

“Baby,” Castiel brought a hand to his stomach, looking down with awe. “But... why is it in my vessel, and not within my consciousness?”

Gabriel smirked, giving a small laugh. 

“I’m guessing that’s because someone upstairs knew that you appreciated the more visual, connective, and human aspect of this... procreation thing.”

Castiel smiled. 

“Yes... “ he said, pressing his hands to his abdomen. “It must have been someone who truly knows my heart.”

Gabriel smirk turned into a soft smile. 

“Yeah... I think it was.”

Dean placed his hand over Cas’s, marveling at the thought that, right now, they were having another baby. Another little Winchester for their family. He looked up at Gabriel.

“How long?” he asked. Gabriel sighed, pushing himself to his feet. 

“Oh, I’d say you two made a new life just about the same day you moved to your new home,” Both Dean and Castiel did some quick mental calculations. Gabriel continued. “If it helps you track the time,” he grinned. “I believe it was on the bedroom floor.”

Cas and Dean turned to each other. 

“Five weeks,” they said in unison before Dean turned back to Gabriel, his voice sharp.

“How the hell did you know it was on our bedroom floor?!” he demanded, his face red. Gabriel grinned. 

“Oh please,” he laughed, pushing himself to his feet. “You two are better than reality television. Almost every angel is heaven is still trying to figure out what Cas sees in you.” he leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to the younger Angel’s damp, wavy hair. “Congrats, Cassy. I’ll be around to make sure you’re alright.”

“Thank you, brother,” Castiel spoke, the soft emotion of gratitude and brotherly affection in his eyes. “This... this is the most beautiful news you could have brought us.”

“Ah, no trouble,” Gabriel said. “enjoy your vacation.”

Gabriel took flight, leaving Dean and Cas sitting on the bathroom floor. They were staring at each other. Dean leaned over, but Castiel pressed a hand to his chest, stopping his descent.

“I’d really like to brush my teeth before you finish that thought,” he said with a weak smile. Dean grinned, rising to his feet and pulling Castiel to his. After Castiel cleaned up, he let Dean pull him into a warm, tight embrace. 

“Oh baby,” Dean murmured, nuzzling the side of the Angel’s throat. “Are you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy,” Castiel replied, looking up into his husband’s face. “Why would you think I’m not?”

Dean shrugged. 

“Because you’re going to be puking for weeks, deal with painful stretchy skin, and then some kind of weird-ass, painful labor when the baby comes.”

Castiel sighed. 

“To have your baby, Dean Winchester,” he said, happily. “It is but a small price.”

Dean smiled broadly, leaning down and kissing Castiel firmly on the mouth, holding him close. They spent a few moment just holding each other before the adrenaline of excitement calmed and fatigue returned. 

“Let’s get back to bed,” Dean suggested, running his hands up and down Castiel’s back. “You need your sleep.”

Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand and following him back into the bedroom. Mary and Danny were still sleep, but had migrated to Castiel’s side of the bed. As quietly as he could, Dean pushed the bed up against the wall to keep the little ones from falling off in the night, and motioned Cas in before him. The Angel crawled into bed, laying down in the center, and Dean lay at his side, pulling him in close. He rested a hand against his husband’s belly, marveling over the idea of adding another life to their brood. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think that my symptoms meant... this,” Castiel spoke quietly in the dark. “But when I think back over the last few weeks... the headaches and fatigue and...” he grimaced. “My moods.” Dean smiled. 

“Well, it’s not exactly the first thought when you don't have a uterus... Jessica knew, though...”

Castiel grinned, placing a hand over Dean’s. 

“I love you so much, Dean,” he whispered. Dean leaned over, kissing Castiel deeply, getting lost in the moment together. When they broke, Castiel was breathless. 

“Oh Angel,” Dean replied with a sigh. “There is really no accurate gauge for how I feel about you.”

Castiel closed his eyes and curled into his husband’s chest, letting Dean hold him through the night. As tired as he was, Dean could barely sleep, thinking about their expanding family. He just hoped the kids would be as excited as they were.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke a little over an hour before anyone else so he could run to the nearest shopping center to buy Cas some clothes that weren’t just this side of uncomfortably tight. He arrived back at the resort just as Castiel was dressing the children to go down to breakfast. 

“Where have you been?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow at the bags in his husband’s hand. Dean lifted the plastic sack.

“Target,” he replied, as if it was obvious. Castiel smiled, patiently.

“I can see that,” he replied. “But, why?”

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a two pairs of khaki cargo-style shorts, one tan and one a more olive green. 

“Thought this would be more comfortable.” he explained, “I got you some pants too, just in case...”

Castiel chuckled, but leaned over to kiss Dean on the cheek.

“I didn’t spontaneously outgrow everything I brought, but I appreciate the gesture.” he replied. Dean grinned sheepishly.

“I, uh, I also got this...”

He pulled from within the bag a tiny, white onesie with a picture of palm trees and “Orlando, Florida” written in script across the front. Castiel tried to contain the smile that was threatening to tug at his lips. 

“I see,” he said, folding the tiny garment. Dean was grinning like a fool. “Well, I’m going to get dressed now...”

Dean watched as Castiel placed the tiny onesie down into their suitcase and pulled out a couple of items of clothing for himself. He took the lighter pair of cargo shorts as well and disappeared into the bathroom. Dean turned to the kids. Mary was dressed in a pink sundress, her hair in a tight French braid down the back of her head - the kind of hairstyle that only Cas had the patience for. Danny was wearing blue jean shorts and a light grey sleeveless T-shirt that had FBI across the back. The letters were obscured by the black and yellow bee wings from yesterday. He also had the fuzzy antennae on his head. 

“You gonna wear those all day, little bee?” he asked his son. Danny nodded. 

While waiting for Cas, Dean sat in a an armchair with the kids, going over the park map and discussing the itinerary for the day. After about fifteen minutes, Castiel emerged from the bathroom. 

“Oh my gosh,” he announced, holding a hand to his stomach. “I hadn’t realized how uncomfortable my clothing had really become. Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem, baby,” Dean replied, helping the children down from the chair. “You ready?”

After making sure the diaper bag had plenty of wet wipes, sunscreen, and a change of clothes for the kids, the Winchesters headed down to the dining room to meet the others for breakfast. The Novaks and the other Winchesters were already there, and Castiel apologized for their tardiness.

“No problem,” Sam told him. “We just got here ourselves. We ordered pancakes and sausage for the table, I hope you don’t mind. We also ordered some oatmeal for Dan.”

“Sounds good,” Dean replied. “You also ordered plenty of coffee, I hope.”

“Plenty,” Jessica assured, lifting a pot and holding it out to him. “Drink some for me. I’m so jealous.”

“Rough night?” Jimmy asked Dean, passing him a silver jug of cream. “Your eyes are a little bloodshot.”

“No, not rough,” Dean answered, unable to keep the grin off his face. 

“Gross,” Sam replied with a laugh. Dean chuckled.

“Not that,” he replied, his face going a little pink at the raised eyebrow from Claire. “Not... damnit Sam...”

Two waitresses arrived, effectively stopping the conversation as they presented several trays laden with fluffy pancakes, crispy sausages, oatmeal, and fresh fruit. The children cheered at the Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes, and there was happy chatter around the table as the family helped serve each other. 

“You want anything else, babe?” Dean asked his husband, watching the Angel secure a bib around Danny’s neck. 

“Um...” Castiel answered, distractedly. “Could you put a bib on Mary? I don’t want her to get syrup on her dress.”

“Gotcha,” Dean replied, taking the cloth from Cas’s hands. “But, you want anything other than pancakes? Like, eggs or something?”

Castiel took a breath, looking at the items on the table.

“Potatoes sound good,” he admitted. Dean waved the waitress over, leaning back in his chair when she approached. 

“Can I get a plate of hashbrowns? No pepper or onion, just potatoes. And some ketchup?”

“Right away, sir,” the girl replied, turning for the kitchen. When Dean turned back to the table, the other adults were looking at him with an odd expression. 

“What?” he asked. Jessica smiled. 

“I guess you’re feeling better this morning, Cas?” she asked. 

“I’m fine,” Castiel assured her, and he rolled his eyes slightly at the wide grin on Dean’s face. Jimmy chuckled. 

“You sure it wasn’t a ‘rough’ night?” he asked, earning a hushed admonishment from Amelia. Jessica ignored them all to address Cas again. 

“Did you have another bad night?” she asked, concerned. “Are you running a fever?”

Castiel shook his head, cutting up Danny’s pancakes before handing the fork to his son. 

“I wasn’t feeling well last night, but I’m better this morning,” he told her. “No fever. I’ll be fine. My brother came to check on me, he stayed for about half an hour.”

Jessica’s brow furrowed, and she twisted a lock of her hair as she tried to think what might be ailing her friend. 

“Did he have any idea what it might be? A stomach virus or something?”

Castiel sighed, looking to Dean before he answered. 

“It’s nothing serious,” he replied, watching his husband. A wordless conversation was occurring between them, and Castiel's expression softened with affection. “But I... I guess I see no reason to keep it to ourselves.”

Dean looked to his brother, his grin growing wider. 

“Cas is, um, p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t,” he told them, proudly. Sam’s mouth fell open and Claire clapped a hand over hers. Castiel spoke to Dean.

“I’m not sure that word is technically correct,” he said, turning to Jessica. “But, essentially...”

Jessica gave a squeal of delight, rising from her chair and rushing over to hug the Angel. Both he and Dean received sentiments of congratulations from those around the table. 

Mary’s little face pinched with concern and she turned to her fathers.

“What’s p-g-g-an-t-an-t?” she asked. The table erupted in laughter, and Dean put his arm around her, hugging her close and kissing her atop the head. 

“I’ll tell you later,” he assured her. 

“Oh my god,” Sam sighed, a wide smile on his face. “I wish we’d have found out at dinner and not breakfast. I feel we should drink.”

“We have orange juice,” Jessica replied, and all of the adult clinked glasses together in celebration. 

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to his husband's mouth, feeling like his heart could not possibly contain all his happiness. It almost didn't feel right for life to be this perfect and amazing, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He was now Dean Winchester: husband, and father of three. That thought became instantly sobering, and took a deep breath as he turned to his daughter and then to his son. He wanted to be the best dad a kid could want (aside from Cas, of course, who he felt had taken to the job so much better than he thought every possible). And soon, there would be one more little human who called Dean Winchester 'papa'. 

Jessica was calling for a toast, and Dean could hear his brother and Jimmy laughing about how Dean would soon have more children than the two of them combined. None of the children at the table appeared to care about the conversation as a waiter had appeared and was tapping extra powdered sugar onto plates. 

Dean reached over beneath the table and took Cas's hand in his. The Angel looked back at him, and they shared a profound look at happy smiles. 

Dean was many things in his life: a son, a brother, a hunter. Now husband and father. And certainly, without dispute, the happiest man alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family vacation comes to an end, but endless fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update has been so long in coming. I've been dealing with a lot of depression lately, and it makes it hard to write. I'm not the best writer to begin with, but the oppressive darkness makes it even harder still. I've been re-reading mostly, and I applaud everyone who got through my stories because the typos are legendary! Anyway, thank you to all of you who are still reading and who left such lovely comments on this pointless fic. 
> 
> Please note, I had a bad plotting error in the last chapter. It stated that Danny's birthday would be the week after they came back (so, first week of August) but that is incorrect. Danny's birthday is the first week of September. I fixed it, but wanted to point that out. 
> 
> Again, since I originally wrote this story for myself, I skipped a bunch of stuff that I want to add in now. I'll try to update more quickly, but I'll see what I can do. I love you all. <3

The celebration breakfast only lasted as long as it took the children to be satisfied with the food in their bellies, at which time they began to implore their parents to begin their day at the park. After finishing bites of toast and sausage, and swallowing final sips of coffee, the adults gathered children and diaper bags and began to herd the group to the shuttles. 

As much as Dean had imagined a majority of the park activities was for the benefit of his kids, he was surprised by how much fun he was having. There was something incredibly infectious about his children's laughter and the delight on their faces; it was almost as if he were vicariously reliving a bit of his own childhood with them. The bonus was seeing how the children's enjoyment also made Castiel smile, and the silent conversation he and his husband would have through looks and their clasped hands. Soon there would be one more little Winchester to enjoy life with. 

As much as Dean enjoyed the rides and activities with his family, he was becoming to loathe the experience of standing in lines. About an hour after lunch, he and Sam volunteered for the assignment of procuring refreshments from the afternoon heat. 

Dean sighed, hefting a sleeping Danny further up onto his shoulder.

“This better be worth this friggin' wait,” he grumbled, tilting his head to get a better view of how many people were still between them and the drink stand. There was a least fifty people in front of them. 

“It should be,” Sam assured him, folding up his copy of the itinerary and stowing it in his back pocket. “Every website I visiting while researching insists that the Dole whip is a must have.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean replied with a frown. “hundreds of people on the internet also liked The Green Lantern, and we all know how that turned out.”

Sam chuckled, reaching out to adjusts Danny's headphones and patting the sleeping boy's back. 

“I think 'hundreds' is being generous there, Dean.” he reasoned. 

“Well, you get my point,” Dean said, shuffling forward a few inches as the line moved. He was staring absently at the shops around them when he got the prickly sensation of being watched. He turned to Sam “What?”

Sam was grinning, and he shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he said. “I'm just... Just happy for you and Cas, that's all.”

Dean gave a snort of laughter, rolling his eyes at Sam's widening grin. Dean could barely contain his own. 

“I know,” he said, subconsciously tightening his arm around his son. “It's crazy.” His voice lowered slightly as he and Sam once again moved forward as the line advanced. “I really thought that ship had sailed, you know? I mean, Cas seemed pretty certain as well. We had actually began discussing, you know, other options...” Dean sighed heavily then. “At the same time, it's going to be weird to have another kid. I mean, we've had just Mare and Dan for almost three years. This is my new norm. I'm used to it being the four of us.”

“But you're excited,” Sam said, continuing to grin widely at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't stop the smile that continued to turn his lips.

“Yeah...” he admitted, moving another step further in the line. “I'm excited.”

Dean _excited_. Excited and a lot of other emotions all at once. Excited, happy, proud, and if he was honest, a little scared. He was worried about Cas's continued 'morning sickness'. He was nervous about once again having to keep his husband secluded at home when he began to show too obviously. He worried if he were really a good dad, a good enough partner. And, if he continued to be honest with himself, he was maybe also looking forward to the sexy things carrying a baby did to Cas's body, and for a time made him a little softer, and cuddlier, and more affectionate. Yeah, Dean was pretty excited about that. 

“Speaking of...” Sam spoke, pulling Dean out of his internal musing. Sam gave a nod of his head and Dean turned. Cas was approaching them from where the back of the line started. He was squinting against the sun as the brim of his baseball cap was only partly blocking the bright afternoon light. He looked slightly surly, and definitely tired. 

“What's the matter?” Dean asked, concern evident on his face. Castiel sighed and shook his head. 

“I need to lie down,” he explained, peeling the toddler from Dean's shoulder and transferring the child to his own. Dean grimaced, but moved quickly to help the the Angel situate the little boy in his arms. “I was going to go back to the hotel, and I thought I would take Daniel with me. Give him a chance to decompress.”

“You want company?” Dean asked, taking a few steps backward as the line moved, keeping his eyes on his husband. Castiel gave a soft smile, despite his obvious discomfort.

“No, Dean,” he said, absently resting his head against his son's shoulder. “I don't want to interrupt your enjoyment. You and Mary rather seem to be having fun here.”

“Well,” Dean began, giving a sputtering laugh. “I just, you know, making sure Mary is... having fun.”

Sam chuckled, patting his brother on the back. 

“Just accept it,” he advised, winking conspiratorially at Cas. “Enjoy the childhood you never got. No one thinks you less a man.”

Dean grimaced, narrowing his eyes at Sam before turning back to Cas. 

“You call me if you need anything,” he said, seriously. 

“Of course,” Castiel agreed, giving a small incline of his head. “I left the diaper bag with Jessica. I won't be away long; no more than an hour.”

“Still,” Dean insisted, reaching out to run a hand up and down Cas's arm. “Don't hesitate, okay?” Castiel nodded. 

“Of course.” 

The three men exchanged words of parting, and Dean watching his husband walk away. He sighed, turning back toward the front of the line. He took a moment to stretch out his neck and shoulder which felt slightly frozen from holding the sleeping child for so long. 

“It didn't last so long last time,” Sam spoke supportively, earning Dean's attention. Dean's brow furrowed. 

“What?” he asked. Sam smiled weakly, giving Dean a clap on the back. 

“This part of the pregnancy,” he clarified, his voice quiet. “I know how much it bothers you.” Dean gave a small nod of agreement as Sam continued. “But, it didn't last very long last time. Maybe a month or two. And besides,” he grinned widely and leaned down to whisper to his brother. “Your husband is pregnant.”

Dean pushed his little brother away, shaking his head but couldn't keep the smile off his own face. Sam laughed good naturedly. 

They were in line for less than ten minutes more before finally, with many cups in hand, returning to where the rest of the family was gathered. Dean had to admit that the cold, creamy pineapple concoction was was pretty awesome, and had a feeling he would be waiting in that line again so Cas and Danny could try it too. 

True his word, Castiel returned within the hour, both he and Danny appearing to have benefited from the time away. Dean continued to have a fun time with his family, feeling immense gratification in the times that his normally unimpressed and quiet son appeared to be enjoying himself, even though his level of enthusiasm always seemed to be a notch or two below the other children’s. Mary found delight in everything, happily pointing out all of the things that struck her fancy, and had the admiration of every employee she interacted with. Both Dean and Castiel watched their children, wondering to themselves how their next little one would surprise them with how wonderfully unique they would be, a topic that the two took up after returning to their hotel room for the evening.

“I mean,” Dean was saying in a low whisper, leaning on the counter as Castiel washed up for the night. “Mary and Danny are just so different. Will this new baby be more like one or the other? Or something new I can't even imagine?”

Castiel smiled, looking at Dean's reflection in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side, regarding Dean with a soft, tender expression. The hunter skin was more freckled from the sun, his hair with maybe a hint more blonde, and his eyes alight. Castiel felt as though he could almost see his soul again. 

“You seem happy,” Cas commented. Dean pushed himself from the counter, moving to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist and press in against his back.

“I am,” he insisted, placing a kiss firmly on the Angel's bare shoulder. He sighed into Cas's warm skin, kissing him again. “I really, really am...”

Castiel sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and pulling Dean's arms tighter around him. He chuckled in amusement when one of Dean's hands slid down to rest over his abdomen, but he leaned his head to the side to allow the hunter to continue his soft kisses up the side of his throat. 

“I'm looking forward to Thursday,” Dean murmured, pressing his cheek to Castiel's and smiling at him in the mirror. Castiel blushed slightly, but made a soft hum of agreement. 

As much as all the adults were on board with a children-centric vacation, when making plans, they built in a day where each couple would have time alone to do more grown-up activities while the remaining adults entertained their children. Jimmy and Amelia had drawn Sunday, and spent part of the day at a wine tasting and brunch. Sam and Jessica had drawn Tuesday, for which they had planned a spa afternoon, leaving Thursday to Dean and Cas. They still weren't sure what they would do with that precious alone time, but spontaneity was half the fun. 

“Daddy...”

Both men turned toward the door where their young son stood, leaning on the door frame. 

“What's the matter, beloved?” Castiel asked. Danny pointed behind them. 

“I gotta go pee,” he explained. Dean chuckled, releasing his husband and helping the little boy use the toilet. Once done, Daniel happily returned to the adjoining room where Mary was watching Beauty and the Beast. 

“Oh man,” Dean suddenly spoke, causing Cas to raise his eyebrows in concern. Dean sighed. “Diapers. We were almost finally done with diapers.”

Castiel laughed, moving aside so Dean could wash his hands. The Angel took the opportunity to take Dean's place, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist and resting his cheek against Dean's back. Cas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pressing a gentle kiss to the hunter's shoulder blade. 

“We _were_ almost done with diapers...” he sighed, feeling the chuckle vibrating in Dean's chest. “But, we might get some time without them, I would think... Daniel is only wearing them at night, and he's having fewer accidents a month...”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, turning in Cas's arms and embracing him. “He's doing great. We may get, two or three weeks diaper free.”

Castiel shook his head, but smiled. 

“He is doing well,” he replied, looking up into Dean's face. “Everything I've read says that boys take longer than girls, but he seems to be quite determined.”

“He's certainly got his own mind about it,” Dean commented with a grin. “It does seem to be easier than getting him to stop taking a bottle. But I don't think we're ever getting that pacifier from him.”

“We will,” Castiel assured his husband, pulling away. “In his time.”

Dean snapped off the bathroom light, following Castiel to bed where there children lay quietly watching their movie. Since their little eyes were already drooping with exhaustion, there was barely resistance when Dean turned off the television and lights, and he and Castiel settled on either side of the children. 

“We goin' back to Disney tomorrow?” Marry asked softly in the dark.

“Yep,” Dean told her, arranging the covers comfortably over everyone. “Right after breakfast.”

Mary's tiny squeal of delight was dampened by her yawn. Dean laughed quietly, reaching out across the top of the bed to run a hand over Castiel's hair. 

“Goodnight, everyone.” Dean spoke into the darkness, earning three tired responses that made him smile. Pushing his pillow into a comfortable shape, Dean settled down to sleep himself, trying not to think of expenses and diapers and the sleep he was soon to miss, but instead thought of the joy of holding a newborn in his arms and marveling over which features were his and which were Cas's. With those thoughts in mind, Dean slipped easily to sleep.

~~

It was just past midnight, according to the clock on the bedside table, when Dean blinked awake. His hunter's sense, and the last four years of sleeping at Castiel's side, told him something in the room was off. He lifted his head, enough moonlight streaming through the balcony door to aid him in seeing that Cas's side of the bed was empty. 

Without any notice to the still sleeping children, Dean got to his feet and silently crossed to the bathroom. The door was wide open and the light still off, and Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. He turned back to the room, looking toward the balcony door and realizing that all the moonlight was entering through the open curtains. He moved to the door, looking out to see Cas sitting on the patio bench, his knees pulled up to his chest and a can of 7up in his hands.

“Hey,” Dean spoke softly, stepping out onto the balcony and closing the door behind himself. “You okay?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, and the hunter felt a warmth spread though his chest just at the sight of his husband. 

“I'm fine,” Castiel assured him, giving a weak smile as Dean settled at his side. Dean's eyes were narrowed in concern, and Castiel had a feeling that his husband was not convinced. Cas sighed. “I mean, I am fine _now_ ,” he clarified. 

Dean nodded, brushing a hand over the Angel's wavy hair. 

“You get sick again?” he asked, his fingers lingering on the back of Cas's neck. Dean used the gentle gesture to check the Angel's temperature, just to make sure he was not worse than he was making out. Thankfully, his was nicely cool. 

“No,” Castiel replied. “I got the soda just in case. I...” he hesitated a moment, reluctant to speak. Dean continued to gently stroke the back of Cas's hair until the words came. Castiel looked up at the wide face of the moon. “I forgot that this condition doesn't just bring sickness, but... but odd dreams as well.”

Dean sighed softly, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Castiel's temple. 

“They're just dreams, bud,” he assured the Angel. “No matter what. You're just overthinking things.”

“I know,” Castiel agreed, pulling his knees in tighter. Dean grabbed the blanket off the back of the bench, draping it over Cas's legs. Even though the night was pleasantly warm, Dean felt better seeing Cas less exposed, as if the blanket could help protect him from bad dreams. Cas pulled the fabric around his hips and continued. “But it woke me and I was unsettled... I didn't want to disturb you, so I came out here to sit. Clear my head. Talk to my father for a bit.”

Dean tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow raised in interest. 

“I didn't know you prayed to your father, except before bed.” he commented. Castiel shook his head. 

“Oh no, I wasn't praying,” he replied, picking up his phone that was setting on the cushion beside his thighs. “He was active on Facebook... so we spoke over the messenger.”

Dean clapped a hand to his eyes, trying to suppress the smile that spread across his face. 

As his Angel abilities had began to fade, Cas threw himself into humanity and tried his best to assimilate into common human culture, much to Dean's dismay sometime. Cas changing the wreath on their front door for the seasons and holidays (that weren't very noticeable in California) was an endearing humanism to Dean, but Cas joining social media made his heart palpitate uncomfortably. It was a testament to how much the hunter loved the Angel in that he too joined the networking site so Castiel could tag him when making posts such as 'Castiel Winchester is married to Dean Winchester' or check in their location when enjoying a date night. Dean may have blustered a bit at those world-wide proclamations, but he inwardly enjoyed them. The site also let Cas keep up easier with Lisa and all the Novaks back in Illinois, and Dean was happy to see them tag his husband as 'brother' or 'son', share posts with him that they thought he'd like, or wish him and Jimmy a happy birthday. Dean wasn't online as much as Cas, but he did use it to occasionally keep up with his buddies from the FBI academy, or to sweat uncomfortably from unsolicited friend requests from women whose names sounded vaguely familiar. The idea of Cas chatting with God on Facebook was certainly an amusement, though. 

“So, uh,” Dean said, leaning back against the firm bench cushion and clasping his hands in his lap. “What did your dad say?”

A warm, pleased smile lit Cas's face and he placed his phone back at his side.

“He said 'congratulations',” he replied. Dean sighed softly, scooting over to put his arm around his husband. Castiel settled in at Dean's side. “And that he was glad we were happy... and wanted to know if we were having a baby shower...”

“Huh,” Dean commented, gently urging Cas's head toward him so he could kiss his temple. “You want a baby shower?”

Castiel shrugged, and was quiet a moment before answering.

“I want a bowl of pudding.”

Dean gave a snort of laughter, hugging the Angel closer. 

“You want that right now?” he asked. “You just say the word. I'll make it happen.”

Castiel sighed resignedly, taking Dean's left hand in both of his. 

“I probably shouldn't,” he said, his fingers lightly tracing patterns across Dean's knuckles. “Just because I'm not sick now, doesn't mean I might not be in a few minutes.”

Dean made a small sound of agreement, and the two settled into silence together. Dean placed his free arm around the Angel, softly stroking Cas's bicep. Castiel made a quiet hum of contentment, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, cuddled quietly together and enjoying the warm summer breeze. 

Castiel stifled a small yawn.

“I'm happy,” he spoke, breaking the silence. Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of the Angel's wavy hair. 

“Me too,” He agreed, giving Cas a squeeze. “So don't worry any more about nightmares, babe. They don't last long, and they're not real.”

“I know,” Castiel agreed, turning in Dean's embrace to look up into his eyes. “Dreams are a strange aspect of being human. How the brain can concoct such bizarre and frighting scenarios is beyond me.”

Dean frowned, wondering what could have been plaguing his husband's sleep. He hated that when the Angel had nightmares, it was usually centered around Dean rejecting him, or Cas being left alone on his own. 

“What'd you dream about, baby?” Dean asked gently. Castiel took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I dreamed that that baby came,” he began, his brows pinching together as he recalled the dream. Dean felt his jaw tighten as he listened to Cas's deep voice. “But instead of a baby, it was a kitten. And then all of the children were kittens, and they were lost in the house and we could hear them crying but we couldn't find them. Our new house is so big now and every time I opened a door it was a room we hadn't yet unpacked-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean interrupted, pulling Cas closer in an attempt to keep him from reliving the upsetting details - although under different circumstances, the content would seem amusing. “That sounds pretty wild. You feeling like our new house is too big?” he asked Cas with a smile. Castiel shook his head. 

“No, not too big,” he replied, leaning his head back against Dean's shoulder as the hunter brushed the hair back off of his forehead. “It's just... going to take some getting used to.”

“Well,” Dean spoke, wrapping both arms around his husband and pressing a kiss to his ear. “It won't seem so big once we've unpacked everything, once we buy a bit more furniture to fill the empty spaces,... once we have three little ones running around.”

Castiel smiled broadly, placing his hands over Dean's arms and pulling him closer. He sighed happily as Dean continued to place soft, warm kisses on his neck. 

“That's going to take some getting used to as well,” Castiel said. “But, as with the house, it is a beautiful blessing that I am very much looking forward to.”

“Me too, bud,” Dean agreed. He hugged Cas tighter a moment. “Alright, I'm heading back in. You should too, or you'll be exhausted tomorrow.”

Castiel sighed heavily, but stood as Dean did, draping the blanket back over the bench. 

“I'm already exhausted,” he stated. “I mean, I'm glad the children are having fun, but I somewhat can't wait to be home again.”

Dean laughed softly, opening the patio door and ushering Cas back in. Dean spoke in a soft voice so as not to disturb the babies. 

“Well, we'll get a break Thursday. And let me tell ya,” he said, giving his husband a cheeky grin. “I'm looking forward to that, too.”

By the time Thursday came, both Dean and Castiel were really ready for a break from theme parks. After enjoying breakfast with their family and saying goodbye to their little ones (with some convincing Daniel that Sam would take good care of him and that papa and daddy would certainly return), Dean and Castiel left the resort for their turn to have a grown-up afternoon. 

Castiel really had no preference for the activity, as long as he was with Dean, so Dean drove them to a nearby city to take in some of the local sights. A win-win as far as Dean was concerned – they visited a military history museum, and Cas got to enjoy plenty of walking and hand-holding as part of the deal. After the museum, they strolled along a lake front board walk before picking a small cafe to have lunch. It was just after one when they made it back to the resort, and they didn't have to meet up with the group for another two hours. 

When they opened the door to their room, Castiel made a bee line for the bed, not even breaking his stride when he slipped out of his shoes. Dean chuckled at his husband's behavior, shutting the door and leaning down to push the shoes out of the way before toeing off his own. 

“You tired?” he asked, watching the Angel pull a pillow under his head and curl onto his side. Cas was quiet a moment before he replied. 

“Moderately,” came his slightly muffled voice. Dean continued to chuckle, crossing to the bed to lean over and press a kiss to Castiel's cheek. 

“Well don't fall asleep,” he advised. “I have something special for you.”

Castiel opened one eye to peer at his husband, a look of interest on his face. 

“Does it require me to get out of this bed?” he asked. 

“Funnily enough,” Dean replied, giving Castiel an affection pat on the hip. “It does not.”

“I'm intrigued,” Castiel said, opening his eyes and rolling onto his back. “Does it have anything to do with your whispered discussion with the woman at the front desk?”

Dean shrugged casually, turning away from Cas and moving to answer the knock on the door. Castiel sat up and watched Dean open it.

“Room service,” the young man on the other end said, holding out a tray for Dean. 

“Thanks,” Dean replied, balancing the covered dish in one hand while signing the sales slip to charge the meal to their room. “Here,” he rummaged in his pocket, producing a five dollar bill and handing it over. 

Castiel could hear the clinking of glass, and he settled back against the headboard of the bed as Dean returned. He was carrying the covered dish in one hand, while very skillfully holding two wine glasses and a miniature bottle of wine in the other. Castiel raised an eyebrow, watching as Dean sat the items on the bedside table. 

“So,” Dean began, giving Castiel a wag of his eyebrows before twisting the cork out of the bottle. “This week has been really hectic – fun all all that. I'm glad the kids are enjoying themselves. But, hectic just the same.”

“I agree,” Castiel spoke, watching Dean pour the bubbly, pale colored wine into the glasses. 

“And I know you and I have been having a blast when you've been feeling up to it,” Dean continued. “I didn't imagine that I'd be having this much fun.”

He settled on the side of the bed, holding one of the glasses out to Cas. Castiel accepted it, happily. 

“I am, as well,” Cas assured him. “I've had my moments of nausea and fatigue, but I assure you, Dean, I am enjoying this experience immensely.”

“I'm glad,” Dean replied. “Because you mean the world to me.”

Castiel smiled broadly, a pleased blush warming his skin. 

“So what is this special treat for?” he asked Dean, holding up his glass in question. Dean raised his glass as well, clinking it against Castiel's. 

“To celebrate the fact that we're having a baby,” he said, enjoying the way Cas's expression melted into something fond and incredibly moved. “And you and I haven't really had a moment to bask in that.” Dean's own smile widened. “We're having a baby, baby.”

Castiel was able to contain his smile long enough to take a sip from the glass. Dean tossed his back in one gulp, sighing his appreciation of the taste before setting the glass aside. Castiel continued to grin, giving a nod of his head toward the still covered plate as he took another drink.

“And what is that?” he asked. 

“That,” Dean spoke dramatically. “Is the surprise.” He picked up the plate, holding it out to Castiel before remove the cloche. Sitting in the middle of the white ceramic plate, was a large bowl of crème brulee. Castiel actually made a soft gasp, sitting up straighter and looking down into the bowl at the shiny, dark caramel shell hiding the smooth vanilla custard beneath. Dean smiled. “Congrats, baby. I hope this counts as 'a bowl of pudding'.” 

“Oh Dean,” Castiel sighed, taking the dish from his husband's hands. “You are truly... the most beautiful creature...”

Dean chuckled, handing Castiel a spoon and moving to settle on the bed at the Angel's side. He watched as Cas gently tapped the caramelized sugar, breaking though the shell and scooping up a spoonful of the pale yellow custard underneath. Dean's smile widened at the soft moan of pleasure that followed Castiel taking the first bite. 

“So,” Dean spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to Cas's shoulder. “This has been one hell of a vacation so far. What do you think has been the best part?”

Castiel considered the question as he savored the taste of sweet vanilla on his tongue. He licked his lips and settled back against the headboard. 

“Finding out we're going to have a baby just slightly overshadows the rest of the experience for me,” he said, turning to Dean. “As much as I am enjoying this adventure you have planned for us.”

“It does seem to be the highlight, doesn't it?” Dean asked. Castiel gave a pleased smile, spooning up another bit of custard and sugar and offering it to Dean. Dean accepted it, making a small sound of approval. 

“We will have so much more to do now when we get home,” Cas spoke, poking at the caramelized sugar with his spoon before continuing. “Not even mentioning unpacking, but we have to finish setting up the den. The furniture delivery for the new sofa is on Wednesday. The photographer is coming on Saturday for our family portrait. We having Daniel's birthday coming up... And we should decide now if you want to keep the room across from ours as the office, or if we should turn it into the nursery – because we don't want to have to paint again.” he looked to Dean with a repentant expression. “We won't have a guest room now,” he said. 

Dean shook his head, accepting the next offered bite of crème brulee. 

“We can make my office a guest room hybrid,” he replied. “We'll have a bed and dresser for guests, and my desk will just take up a corner. The only thing that will need to come out if anyone stays over is my laptop, and that's no big deal.”

“You're sure?” Castiel asked him. Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Cas,” he said, firmly. “We got a house with five bedrooms with the intention of filling four of those with kids. I'm going to be fine. I don't work from home enough to need a whole office. Even if I need to move my desk to a corner of the den again.”

Castiel's brow furrowed and he sighed. 

“Still,” he said. “I don't want you to go without...”

“Baby,” Dean said, amusement in his tone. “I have everything I could ever want or need. A couple more feet of space around my desk in not going to make a difference.”

Castiel frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly.

“You are too good to me,” he stated, taking another bite of custard. “I wish you would do more for yourself.”

Dean smirked, giving a nod of his head.

“Tell you what,” he said, pausing to accept the spoon of custard Cas was presenting to him. “When we get back home and get the house settled, I'll spoil myself with a few things for Baby and the garage, hm? Hows that sound?”

“Sounds good,” Castiel agreed, setting the now empty dish to the side and taking another sip of wine. When he settled back on the bed, he turned to Dean. “I want you to be as happy as I am.”

Dean smiled softly, his eyes slowly scanning Castiel's handsome face. It was no longer weird to Dean that this man, this Angel who was in brother-in-arms and his best friend all at once, was now the man he shared his life with. The man who made him crave intimacy and romance. The man who made every moment of life worth waking up for. He couldn't imagine not being happy with Cas in his life. 

“I am so happy, Cas,” Dean spoke softly, lifting his hand and gently brushing his fingertips down the Angel's cheek. “That's just a given. As long as I have you and the kids. Everything is perfect.”

Castiel smiled, closing his eyes as Dean pulled him closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Dean wrapped his husband in his arms, reveling in the soft moans of pleasure emanating from the Angel. Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel further down the bed until they were laying side by side. He brushed his hand through Cas's hair, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. 

“God, I love you,” Dean breathed, his fingers trailing over Cas's cheek. Castiel smiled, his hand smoothing over Dean's arm and down his chest. 

“I'm pleased to report that the sentiment is mutual,” he replied.

The two lay together for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet of the room and each gentle kiss, every lingering touch. Dean slipped his hand under the Angel's shirt, his fingers skimming over the smooth skin of his side before moving around to Cas's back. Castiel smiled against Dean's lips as he felt his husband's warm, strong hand slip beneath the waistband of his pants. 

“Dean,” he murmured, amusement in his tone. 

“What?” Dean replied innocently, pulling back slightly to look into Cas's eyes. He grinned. “Is my hand cold?”

Castiel chuckled, wrapping his arm tighter around Dean's neck, drawing the other closer.

“I have zero complaints about your hand,” he spoke deeply.

Dean's laughter was swallowed by the intensity of Castiel's next kiss, and Dean nearly purred in appreciation of the way Cas's hips pressed in against his. Dean pulled Castiel closer, and the two lost themselves for several beautiful minutes in the slow, searching sweep of tongues and gentle roaming hands.

“How long do we have before we're meeting everyone?” Castiel asked when Dean moved his lips to trail warm, firm kisses down the Angel's neck. Dean kept his lips in contact with the Angel's skin as he turned his eyes to look at his watch.

“Hour an'a half,” he murmured, nuzzling Cas's throat. “Whatcha wanna do, buddy?”

Castiel took a deep breath, closing his eyes a moment to appreciate Dean's attention. He sighed before speaking.

“I like that you still call me 'buddy'... That you still think of me as your friend,” he admitted. Dean paused, leaning up on his elbow to look down into his husband's face. Castiel was squinting, his nose scrunching just slightly like he always did when he was uncertain about something. “I've... changed so much...”

“Like I haven't?” Dean asked with a smirk, resting his hand on Cas's hip, absently massaging the muscle beneath his palm. 

Castiel turned to look up at Dean, affection obvious in his beautiful eyes, but he also appeared rather incredulous. 

“You haven't changed, Dean,” he told his husband, seriously. “You have always been brave and good and kind and supportive. I'm so proud of everything you are.” 

Dean gave a self-conscious huff of laughter, and he shook his head in disagreement. He had changed, and he knew it. He didn't think there were many aspects of his personality not touched by the man that he loved. It was because of the support of this man in his arms that he was able to be the person he was now. 

“Well, I appreciate the thought, babe,” Dean said, a soft smile on his lips. “But, I think – nah, I know for a fact – that we've both changed. And for the better.” He gently brushed his fingers though the Angel's wavy hair. “I like what we've become together... I look forward to every day and every change ahead.”

Castiel sighed, pulling in close to his husband's body and tucking his face down into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean wrapped Cas in an embrace, and the two lay together in the quiet of the cool room.

Castiel often wondered if he had changed too much, became too human. He knew Dean loved him; the hunter never left him in doubt of his continued affection, but it still didn't completely mute the Angel's lingering worry. Dean's love was like lifeblood, and it made all the inconveniences of human life worth enduring, made living a human life happy and wondrous and beautiful. 

“I think I just want to lie here,” Castiel said, shifting loser to Dean. “And talk about how perfect my husband is.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“That'll be a short conversation,” he replied. Castiel tilted his head to look up into Dean's face, one eye-brow arched in stern judgment. Dean continued to chuckle, tucking Cas's head back down against his shoulder. “But if we want to talk about how perfect _my_ husband is, man... we'd need another week just to hit the highlights.” 

Castiel gave a small sigh of frustration at Dean's deflection of praise, and Dean chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Why can't you take a compliment, Dean?” Castiel groused, his words quickly muted by Dean's lips. Castiel made a disgruntled sort of sound, but Dean was chuckling as the sound quickly slipped into an appreciative moan. Dean pulled the Angel against him, but Castiel pulled away as his buzzing cell phone drew his attention. “This discussion isn't over,” Castiel spoke seriously. Dean grinned and nodded, lying back against the mattress and running his hands through his hair as he watched his husband sit to answer his phone. “Hello, Sam. Is everything okay?”

As Castiel listened to Sam, Dean ran his hand up and down his husband's back, watching his face for an indication of what the call was about. Castiel's brows pulled together and his mouth turned down slightly. 

“Let me talk to him,” Cas said, turning to Dean and mouthing Daniel's name. Dean nodded, pulling himself from the bed and retrieving their shoes from by the door. “It's alright, beloved,” Castiel was saying, taking his shoes from Dean and pulling them on as he continued to speak to their son. “But Daddy and Papa are coming to get you now, so don't cry... Daniel, listen to me. Do you hear me?” Dean dropped to his knees and helped Cas tie his shoes so he could focus on the phone. Castiel ran a hand affectionately over Dean's hair in appreciation. “What did Uncle Sam buy you for lunch? Did you eat?... You love macaroni. Was it good?... I'm glad.” Dean smirked. Castiel was an expert at diverting Danny's attention to focus on something positive when he was starting to worry over something upsetting. Castiel stood, resting his hand on Dean's bicep as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. Castiel smiled at his husband as he finished the call. “We're coming to see you now, beloved. Hold Mary's hand and wait for us, okay?...Okay. I love you.” Castiel's demeanor changed, so it was obvious that Daniel had given the phone back to Sam. “We're on our way... no, it's no trouble. I appreciate you calling... okay, see you soon.”

When Cas deactivated the phone, Dean pulled him a little closer.

“Danny having a rough time?” he asked. Castiel nodded, sighing softly.

“He wants a nap,” he explained. “And to go home.”

“Well, only one day now,” Dean replied, gently rubbing circles into Castiel's lower back. “Then we'll be home. Kids will be back on their routine. _We'll_ be back on our routine...”

Castiel chuckled, smiling as Dean leaned in to kiss him. After one final kiss, Dean grabbed his keys while Castiel gathered the dishes to leave out for housekeeping and they left the room. As they walked through the hall, Dean caught Cas's hand in his and brought it to his lips. 

“When we get home,” Dean murmured, his eyes moving to the couple walking past them before returning to his husband. “We're going to celebrate good and proper, okay?”

“With a date?” Castiel asked with such hopeful cuteness that Dean leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“With whatever the fuck you want,” Dean told him. “Because you continually make me the happiest man alive.”

Castiel smiled smugly, leaning against the wall as the elevator kicked into motion. 

“Then I want to spend a whole night talking about how perfect my husband is,” he told Dean. “Because I'm going to need lots of time just to hit the highlights.”

Dean laughed out loud, shaking his head in amusement and pulling the Angel closer to his side. Was life really this much of a fucking fairy tale?

“For my best friend?” Dean said, earning a bigger smile from Castiel. “Like I said, anything you want, buddy.”

 

~~~

The last day of their vacation was entertaining, as well as exhausting, and on Saturday the group made the return trip to California. Mary, DD, and Caden were all sad to pack up their suitcases and leave Disney World behind, but Daniel's spirits seemed to improve. And by the number of adults catching naps on the plane, it was obvious Daniel wasn't the only one ready to be home. 

Bobby and Mary greeted them at the airport, helping them arrange the slightly hectic task of shuttling the three families back home. Almost everyone was equally travel worn, but Dean insisted on having everyone over to his house for dinner to unwind before having to tackle the unpleasant chore of unpacking. 

Mary and Bobby were more than agreeable at the idea, settling down on the sofa to listen to the children tell every tiny detail about their trip. Little Mary, DD, and Caden talked almost non-stop while Danny sat quietly in Bobby’s lap, flipping through the Kindle full of photos from the park, zoo, and various other places they had visited. 

Dean watched his mother, step-father, and the group of children from where he stood in the kitchen, helping Sam and Cas put together a meal. His mom was so good with his kids, and it still make him rather sad that he didn't get to know her love longer when growing up. But now he got to share his own kids with that love, and that helped. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean whispered, motioning the Angel closer. Castiel stepped to his husband's side, an eyebrow raised in question. Dean gave a nod of his head toward the living room. “Any objections to letting the, uh, cat out of the bag?”

Castiel's eyes widened. 

“Did... you bring home a cat?” he asked. Dean gave a quick huff of laughter, but he shook his head. 

“No, no,” he tried to clarify. “You mind if we tell mom and Bobby about, you know, the bun in the oven?”

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he looked slowly to the living room and back to the kitchen.

“We're making lasagna...” he said, hesitantly. 

“About the baby,” Dean hissed, but couldn't stop the smile that turned his lips. Castiel made a sound of understanding, nodding his head. 

“I have no objections,” He replied, ignoring Sam's snorting laughter behind them. “Are we... telling the children?”

“Nah, nah,” Dean said, shaking his head. “We'll do that later.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. Dean grabbed a bear from the fridge, taking Cas's hand and leading him into the living room. Dean handed the beer down to Bobby. 

“Thanks, boy,” Bobby said, taking the bottle from Dean. “Looks like you guys had quite the adventure.”

“Yep,” Dean said. “More tiring than any hunt, though.”

Bobby chuckled, and Mary rolled her eyes at her son's levity. 

“It looks like you had an amazing time,” she said, hugging her grandchildren close. “So many great memories.”

“I'll say,” Dean agreed. “Good memories. Pretty good souvenirs... hey, little bee,” he said to his son, gaining Danny’s attention. “Why don’t you go get the blue shirt your daddy and I bought you in Florida and show your grandma and grandpa?”

Danny turned to his grandparents as he slid from his seat. 

“I no can read it,” he said quietly, leaving the room to go fetch the shirt.

“What kind of shirt is it?” Mary asked, turning to her son. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “It better not be inappropriate, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, moving back behind Castiel to slip an arm around his waist.

“You think Cas would let me get away with that?” he asked, before pressing a kiss to the Angel’s cheek. “Nah, it’s a cute shirt. I think you’ll like it.” He grinned, looking at Cas, who was also smiling happily. “Cas and I will tell him what it says later tonight.”

Sam came into the room, leaning against the living room entryway and grinned at his brother as Danny padded back into the room, holding the blue shirt in his hands. He handed it to his grandmother, and Bobby pulled the child back up into his lap. Mary held the shirt out in front of her so both she and Bobby could read it together. It had a picture of the three little ducks that were Donald’s nephews, and in bold block letters proclaimed “I’m a big brother”.

“Oh my god!” Mary exclaimed, carefully extracting herself from under the children and jumping up from her seat. “Dean!”

Dean laughed heartily, letting go of Cas to accept his mother’s hug. Mary turned her attention to Cas next, hugging him tightly. 

“My god... I’m so happy for you both,” she told them. She looked from one to the other for a moment. “So, which of you...”

“Cas again,” Dean replied, pointing to his husband. Mary hugged the Angel again, taking his hands in hers.

“How far along?” she asked.

“Six weeks now,” Castiel replied, blushing slightly. It was a little overwhelming to receive so much praise and affection for procreating with Dean - something he was happy to do. “We just found out last Sunday.”

“Dean Jonathan Winchester!” Mary mock-scolded her son, giving him a playful slap to the chest. “you’ve know this for a week and you are just now telling me!” 

“We wanted to tell you in person,” Dean replied. “Let’s just be happy that we know, right?”

Dean and Castiel both enjoyed the congratulations and hugs received from Mary and Bobby, the children oblivious to the reasons for such excitement, and the families shared yet another celebratory dinner. At eight o’clock, all of the guests had returned home, and Dean and Cas were left alone with their children for the night. Dean was the one to put them in the bath, while Castiel sorted all of the laundry from the trip. When everyone was clean and dressed for bed, Dean and Cas put Mary and Danny in their bed and sat down with them. 

“Daddy and I want to talk to you both about something important,” Dean began, giving them a uneasy smile. Part of him was afraid they would take it poorly. He took a deep breath, looking to Cas before turning back to his children’s wide eyed faces. “Um... You know that aunt Jessica is having a baby right?” he asked. Both Mary and Danny nodded. Mary happily spoke.

“It’s in her belly getting big,” she told them. 

“Right,” Dean nodded, rubbing his palms together. “And when the baby comes, DD will be a big brother.”

Danny’s smooth brow furrowed slightly.

“DD is a baby,” he remarked. Castiel spoke calmly to him.

“When Mary was just a little baby, your father and I had you - but that still made Mary a big sister,” he explained. “DD won’t be little forever.”

“Oh,” Daniel replied, his brow furrowing further as he considered the information. Dean cleared his throat. 

“So, anyway...” he began. “What do you think about that? About babies?” he looked from his son to his daughter. “Would you... would you like your daddy and I to have a baby? Would you like a baby brother or sister?”

“I want a baby sister!” Mary exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. “Can I get a baby sister?”

“Well,” Castiel said gently, “We can’t guarantee a little sister. You might get another little brother.”

Mary turned to Danny and smiled before wrapping her arms around him. 

“I love Danny,” she told them. Dean and Castiel both smiled.

“What do you think, little bee?” Dean asked his son. “What do you think about another baby?”

Daniel looked pensive a moment, looking from one of his fathers to the other. Quietly, he asked:

“...Will I be a big boy?”

“Well,” Castiel considered. “You _are_ a big boy, but you will always be my baby. You both will always be my babies.”

Danny crawled across the bed into Castiel’s lap, snuggling against him. Dean reached out and ran a hand over his wavy hair. 

“Whattaya think, Dan?” he asked. “You okay?”

Daniel nodded, looking back up at Castiel.

“Where is the baby?”

Castiel took a deep breath. He knew Daniel and Mary wouldn’t understand the technicalities of Angel procreation, so he kept it in terms they were already familiar with.

“Well, you know how Aunt Jessica’s baby is inside of her?” he asked. When they nodded, he continued. “Our new baby is growing inside of me.”

Mary jumped up, pointing at Castiel excitedly.

“Daddy, you have a baby in your belly!?” she asked. Dean chuckled, pulling the child into his lap. 

“Yep,” He answered, smiling broadly. “Your daddy already has a baby in his belly. And a couple months after Christmas, the baby will be here and you can see it.”

Danny looked skeptically down at his father’s flat stomach.

“The baby in here?” he asked, pressing his hand to Castiel’s abdomen. Castiel covered his son’s hand with his own. 

“Yes,” he explained gently. “Just as you were before you were born.”

Danny look intently at Castiel’s stomach a moment before saying:

“Oh...”

Mary squealed happily, throwing her arms around Dean's neck. Dean laughed heartily at her exuberance, lifting her up into his arms as he stood. Castiel stood as well, carrying Daniel behind Dean and Mary, listening as Dean was telling their daughter about all the good dreams she was going to have. 

“Dream about all the fun things you did at Disney World; dream about all the fun things you got for your birthday; dream about how much your daddy and I love you, okay?” Dean instructed, placing the child in her bed and pulling the covers up over her. Mary smiled up at him with wide, blue eyes. 

“And about the baby,” she said, happily. Dean smiled, nodding. 

“And the baby,” he agreed. “Good night, baby girl.”

Dean kissed his daughter on the head, moving aside so Cas could do the same. Dean turned on her nightlight before following Cas down the hall into Daniel's room. The child seemed perfectly happy to be settling into his own bed for the night, and Dean and Castiel tucked him in.

“Good night, buddy,” Dean spoke, kissing the little boy's forehead. “Have a good night.”

“Good night, beloved,” Castiel said, kissing the child as well. “We love you.”

“Good night, papa... good night, daddy.” Daniel replied, yawning widely. Dean snapped on Daniel's nightlight as Cas turned off the overhead, and the two men walked across the hall back to their own room. 

“Man,” Dean sighed, stretching his arms above his head and groaning at the pull of his muscles. “I'm really glad that the kids had fun, and that we had fun and all that, but I'd be fucking lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to a night's sleep in my own bed.”

Castiel gave an amused smile, crossing to the bathroom to begin cleaning up for the night. Dean followed, and the two washed up in silence. 

“I don't want to sleep in clothes tonight,” Castiel admitted, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it into the laundry hamper. “Do you mind?”

Dean gave a spluttering laugh, stripping from his own clothes as Castiel continued to undress.

“You are not going to hear me complain,” he replied. Castiel rolled his eyes, turning from the bathroom and moving to the bed. Dean stripped down to his boxers, his eyes traveling appreciatively over Castiel's bare skin. Dean turned off the bathroom light and followed Cas to bed, slipping beneath the cool sheets. 

“Oh my god, yes...” Dean moaned, falling back onto the mattress. “This is what I'm talking about...”

Castiel smiled, laying down at Dean's side and turning to look at him. Dean grinned at his husband, staring a moment at his beauty. Dean reached out and touched the Angel's face, his thumb softly stroking along his cheek. 

“Good to be home,” he murmured, pleased when Castiel moved closer. 

“Very good,” Castiel agreed, leaning in and kissing Dean softly on the mouth. When he pulled away, he gently brushed his fingertips along Dean's bearded jaw, marveling at how so many days in the Florida sun reddened his brown hair. “You're very handsome...” he mused.

“Back at ya,” Dean replied. He slipped an arm under Cas to pull him closer, and the Angel rested against the hunter's chest. “So... what's on your agenda for tomorrow?”

Castiel sighed, continuing to stroke Dean's beard as he considered. 

“I thought after breakfast that I would look in on the Mission. I'll try not to be gone long. I might take Daniel with me.” Castiel's hand lingered lower, brushing along the line of Dean's throat. Dean arched his neck involuntarily, silently encouraging the Angel's attention. “That won't interfere with your plans, will it?”

“Nah,” Dean replied, shifting under his husband to get more comfortable. “My plans are to sleep in, eat cereal while watching cartoons, and then I'll probably do some work around the house.” 

“Don't forget,” Castiel advised him, smiling softly down at the hunter. “You promised you would buy yourself some things for the Impala and the garage.” 

Dean grinned.

“Well then maybe while you take Dan to the Mission with you, I'll take Mare and we'll go buy some things. How's that?”

“Sounds good,” Castiel agreed. 

The two men continued to stare at each other; the dim light of the bedside lamps casting adequate light to see every beautiful feature on each other. Dean watched Castiel's eyes as they roamed over his face, the Angel's gaze moving back and forth between Dean's eyes and mouth. Castiel leaned down to gently press his lips to Dean's, his fingertips dragging down over the hunters chest. Dean closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, bringing his hand up to run through Castiel's soft hair. Another rumbling purr of appreciation escaped the hunter as Cas's large hand dragged down over his chest, moving further down his belly.

“How tired are you?” Castiel voice was deep yet soft, and he continued to press warm kisses to Dean's jaw. Dean let out a heavy breath, shifting his hips as Cas's hand covered his groin, firmly stroking him through the thin jersey cotton of his boxers. 

“Not. At. All,” he replied, turning so he could bring his lips closer to Castiel's. “I am in no danger of starting something I can't finish.”

Castiel chuckled softly in response, devouring Dean's mouth in a passionate kiss. Dean had just wrapped his arms around his husband when he felt Cas freeze, his body tensing as if in alarm.

“Damnit,” Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean, and to Dean's shock and surprise, the Angel pushed himself from the bed and moved swiftly from the room. Dean blinked, staring at the open bedroom door.

“Cas?” he called, trying not to speak too loudly in the quiet house. Dean sat up, listening intently. He could hear a thud from down the hall, and he was just about to follow his husband when the Angel returned to the room, closing the door gently behind himself. “Dude,” Dean spoke, holding his hands out in question. “You're naked. What the hell?”

Castiel made a sheepish look of embarrassment before climbing back into bed beside Dean. 

“You reminded me I had a load of clothes in the washer,” he admitted, seeing Dean's expression of amused disbelief. Castiel attempted to explain. “I had to change them over to the dryer. If you let them sit, they start to smell funny and you have to wash them again...”

Dean gave a snort of laughter, shaking his head and running his hands down over his face. 

“C'mere, baby,” he spoke, pulling Cas back down with him to the mattress. Castiel settled at Dean' side, and the hunter gently cupped his face, bringing their lips back together. Cas made a soft sigh of contentment, letting Dean shift them both back into a comfortable position as they continued to explore each other's mouths, their pace much more relaxed and unhurried than it was before the interruption. Castiel had resumed his gentle stroking of Dean's skin, his fingers purposefully mapping the firm expanse of flesh from chest to hip before slipping comfortably beneath the fabric of Dean's underwear. 

Dean moaned at the feeling of Cas's large hand closing around his shaft and the gentle, almost lazy, way he stroked up and down the length. There was always something incredibly erotic and satisfying in having Castiel's rough, masculine hands touching him in intimate places, and the Angel had become devilishly good at it, too. The attention of Cas's talented fingers was making Dean achingly hard, and he could feel the wetness of pre-cum being spread across his shaft with every pass of Castiel's fist. 

As much as Dean was looking forward to the continuation of the evening's event, he sighed with regret when Castiel pulled his hand away to retrieve the lube bottle from the nightstand. Dean cleared his throat, pushing his boxers down his legs and kicking them from the bed. 

With wordless instruction, Castiel squeezed some of the clear liquid into Dean's outstretched hand and dropped the bottle onto the bed. Dean rolled onto his side, his hand moving between the Angel's legs and spreading the slick gel across his opening as Castiel pressed in against him. They shared several long moments of deep kisses as Dean slowly worked his husband open, each press and stroke and stretch quickening the Angel's heartbeat and pulling exquisite sounds of satisfaction from his throat.

Dean reached for the bottle once again, adding another measure to his hand before stroking it down over his erection. He used his free hand to urge Castiel closer, and the Angel pushed himself up, straddling Dean's hips and leaning down to kiss him. Cas moaned against Dean's mouth as he felt the gentle but insistent nudge of Dean's shaft, and he reached between them to help guide the hunter until his length was buried deep. Both took a moment to just breath together, enjoying the sensation of such intimate connection. When Castiel began to roll his hips, pressing back against his husband's body, Dean's eyes fluttered closed. 

“Cas,” the name was barely a sigh from Dean's lips, and the Angel leaned down to brush the word away with a kiss. 

Castiel slowly began to set the pace, and Dean followed by taking hold of his husband's hips and thrusting up into the tight warmth surrounding his cock. Dean opened his eyes, staring up into Cas's face only a foot from his. The Angel smiled down at him, and pleasure bloomed in Dean's heart to rival the pleasure he was feeling much farther south. 

“ _Really_ good to be home,” Dean said with a smile, enjoying Castiel's breathy laughter. Dean dropped his hands from Cas's hips, sliding them back to grip the Angel's ass. Dean grinned broadly. “And Disney thinks that they are the happiest place on earth. I beg to fucking differ...” Castiel's huffed laughter was music to Dean's ears, and he pulled Cas down for a kiss as they continued to move together. 

“Hold up a bit, babe,” Dean spoke, steadying Cas as he shifted beneath him, pulling his feet up for better leverage against the bed. Castiel grunted from the sharp change in pressure, and he leaned closer to Dean as the hunter quickened his pace. Cas closed his eyes, appreciating the sensation of Dean's thick shaft surging inside of him, before he looked down at his husband. 

“You can't handle not being in control, can you?” he asked with a smirk. “I mean, here I am, working so hard...”

Dean laughed out loud, wrapping his arm around Cas's back and reversing their positions on the bed. 

“You can be in control when you're pounding my ass into the mattress,” Dean grinned, nipping at Cas's bottom lip. “So, like, tomorrow. Okay?”

Castiel tightened his legs around Dean's ribs, his hands threading into the hunter's hair. 

“I should probably oblige as often as I can before my body makes that impossible,” he reasoned. Dean's grin widened, his green eyes full of playful amusement and enthusiastic lust. 

“You ain't gonna hear me complain,” he replied. 

Their lips met once again in passionate, deep exchange, and Dean set a steady, comfortable rhythm with his hips. 

In the four years that Dean and Castiel had been together, they had experienced many different types of sexual activity: slow, romantic, and emotionally charged; desperate, needy, and aggressive; quick, efficient, and straight to the point. They had their fair share of encounters where they spent countless minutes undressing each other and building each other up to the main event, before lingering nearly an hour in bed. They also had plenty of moments where they barely got their pants around their knees, with the bare minimum lube and prep, before racing each other to physical release. But Dean liked moments like this the best; where things were light and easy, with plenty of kissing, plenty of smiles, and just a bit of laughter. It reminded him that he was, indeed, married to his best friend. And that turned him all kinds of on. 

“I think I got about three minutes left in me,” Dean spoke, his breathing heavy, as he looked down into Castiel's face. “Whatta ya need, babe?” Castiel was quiet, his brow furrowed and his jaw set, tension evident in the taut muscle in his throat. “Ooh,” Dean grinned, shortening his strokes and pressing deep. “Not a whole lot, it seems.”

Castiel groaned, his eyes rolling closed and his grip on Dean's shoulders tightening. Dean pushed himself up onto his knees, quickening his pace until Cas's body tensed and he came with a gasp. Dean sighed with relief, continuing to thrust steadily until he too was at his end. He sat back on his heels, resting his hands on his hips and turning his face to the ceiling as he waited for his breathing to calm. He could feel Castiel relax his legs, and Dean pulled gently away. He grabbed a handful of tissue from the nightstand, cleaning them both up a bit before moving to Cas's side.

“Oh my god,” Dean sighed, dropping onto the bed and letting his head fall back onto his pillow. “I am exhausted.” He looked over to his husband, smiling handsomely. “But that was awesome.”

“Indeed,” Cas agreed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I think if I were not already carrying your child, that may have been quite effective for conception.”

Dean chuckled, moving close to Castiel's side and kissing his bare shoulder. 

“I love you, too.”

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another fluffy weekend at the WInchester's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am sorry for the delay in posting. Depression makes it extremely hard on the creative process. As most of you know, I wrote this story originally for myself, so there were several times when I didn't actually write scenes because I knew what happened, but after I started posting, I realized I would need to write more material to fill in those scenes. That is what is taking me so long. I actually have the next six months of their lives written, but I felt like I skipped over some important moments. So, I am very sorry for the delay. I'm not sure how many are still reading, but as long as one person finds joy in this world, I will try my best to continue. Thank you all for your lovely comments and support. I know this story is not the best, but I appreciate all of you. <3<3<3

Over the next several weeks, any time one of the children would see Castiel’s flat, muscular abdomen, they would ask him and Dean if they were sure there was a baby in there. The following month, when Castiel’s hard abs were covered by what appeared to be a soft layer of fat, they seemed to take their word a little easier. By the third month, when October was just beginning and Castiel’s belly now swelled just subtly under his shirts, the kids had a happy giddiness to them whenever they saw him. 

As was their custom on most Friday nights, Dean, Cas, and the children would cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie - a children’s movie, unfortunately. Dean couldn’t wait until they were old enough for Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. He was starting to hate story breaks for musical numbers, even though he knew every line of every song. 

The children were snuggled between their fathers, and Dean had his arm stretched out across the back of the sofa. He was absently stroking his fingers down the back of Castiel’s neck, feeling the soft skin at his nape growing warm beneath his touch. Castiel leaned his head back on the sofa, turning his face to look upon his husband. They stared into each other's eyes a moment, an entire conversation consisting of nothing but that gaze. Dean grinned.

“I think it’s time for bed, kiddos,” he announced. His words were greeted with a chorus of disappointed ‘awws', but he and Castiel took the children back to get them into their pajamas and into bed. After seeing them tucked in tightly with nightlights on, Dean and Castiel returned to their places on the sofa to watch the evening news. Dean looked to his husband. 

“You wanna come a little closer now?” he asked, indicating with his head that Cas should move his way. 

Castiel grinned, sliding across the two feet of cushion that separated them and snuggling against Dean’s side. The hunter wrapped an arm around him and they continued to watch the news program that was currently on, just enjoying the time alone together. Dean was soon distracted from the television by the way Castiel was subtly, lovingly, stroking the swell of his belly. Dean smiled, leaning over and pressing kisses to Castiel’s temple. 

“God, you make me so happy,” he murmured, bringing his hand over Cas’s as his lips caressed the Angel's ear. Castiel made a small ‘hmm’ in response, leaning his head to give Dean better access to his throat. Dean tilted his head to kiss along the curve of the Angel’s neck and shoulder, and he slipped his hand under the hem of Castiel’s shirt, his fingers gliding over the warm skin of his slightly protruding stomach. Castiel closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he focused on the feel of Dean's warm lips and rough fingertips. 

“Was I this big so early last time?” Castiel asked, as his husband massaged him gently. 

“So big?” Dean chuckled. “Please Cas, this is nothing. You’re beautiful. So beautiful...” Dean meant it. While Cas's stomach was no longer the hard, flat plane of muscle it usually was, the soft rise to his belly was still easy to camouflage under baggier clothing. And while it was probably going to hamper some of their nightly activities in the next month, Dean still thought it was adorable.

Castiel smiled as Dean continued to kiss his neck, working his way up to the Angel’s chin and finally meeting his mouth. 

“I think,” Castiel was able to say between kisses. “That you... are just... saying that.”

Dean pulled away, looking at his husband with a soft smile. 

“Does it matter, if that is how I really feel?” he asked. “Cas, this,” he pressed a hand to the older man’s belly. “This is beautiful, no matter what. We’re having another baby.” His grin widened. “You are having my baby...”

Castiel reached up, gently touching Dean’s face, a ghost of smile on his lips. 

“And you have an innate, primal desire to impregnate me with your young?” he asked. 

Dean laughed out loud, pulling Cas into his arms and hugging him tightly. Castiel was chuckling lightly as they settled back against the sofa, once again cuddled in each other’s arms. Dean pulled Cas’s head down against his shoulder, and they were quiet for several long moments. 

“Dean,” Cas spoke quietly. Dean looked down, and he could tell the Angel was once again focused on his belly. 

“Whats'amatter, babe?” Dean replied. Cas sighed. 

“Do you think this child will be a male or a female?”

Dean paused, considering the questions. 

“Wow... uh... I guess it doesn’t matter. We already have one of each, this is just... a bonus...”

“A bonus baby,” Cas chuckled. “But, we’ll need a name.”

Dean took a deep breath, thinking about the statement. 

“I think it will depend. Do you want to find out what it is? Or do you want this one to be a surprise?”

Castiel put both hands on his belly. 

“I want to be prepared,” he replied. “Names are so terribly difficult to decide on...”

Dean grinned. 

“We also need to decide on how we want to decorate the nursery. I’ll have to get the crib out of storage... and the changing table... and the cradle.”

“We’re going to have a baby...” Cas whispered, pulling Dean’s arm around him. Dean held him close, nuzzling the side of his neck. Castiel sighed. “Are you in the mood to make love?” he asked, abruptly. Dean gave a huff of laughter. 

“Ye- _ah_ ,” he replied, rising to his feet and pulling Castiel to his. Cas turned off the television while Dean went around to lock the doors, and they walked down the hallway together, stopping to peek in at the children. When they returned to the bedroom, Dean shut the door. When he turned, Castiel was standing at the dresser, pulling out pajamas. Dean watched him cross to the bed, lay the pajamas on the night stand, and pull his shirt over his head. It was then that Cas noticed Dean was staring at him.

“... Did... did _you_ want to do that?” Castiel asked, looking guiltily to the shirt in his hands. Dean chuckled, crossing to him and sliding his hands over the Angel’s hips. 

“I mean yeah, but... foreplay, baby,” Dean leaned in and kissed him slowly before pulling back. “You in a hurry?”

Castiel smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“I... uh...”

Dean grinned, leaning in again to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was on Cas’s radar. When the Angel was gestating Daniel, he had a strong desire for physical affection - sometimes ‘strong’ was an understatement. Last time, it was well into month five when the need kicked in, so they were pretty much right on track. Dean pulled him in close, walking him back toward the bed. With as much restraint as the two could manage, they continued to undress each other before moving onto the mattress. Dean moved deliberately, but didn’t leave the Angel time to become inpatient, and he didn’t cease until Cas was completely satisfied. A total win-win. 

With reluctance, they got out of bed to clean up and to put on pajamas before climbing back beneath the sheets together. They were wrapped up in each other, arms around the other and legs tangled, gently kissing and brushing their noses together. Dean slid his hand down between them, gently stroking the Angel’s rounded belly. He wasn’t sure when he was every going to feel anything other than surreal amazement with his life, and he wasn’t sure he really cared to feel anything else. He was head-over-heels in love with Cas, and every aspect of their life together. 

They were cuddled together for almost ten minutes when a soft knock sounded on the door.

“Our timing is getting better,” Dean whispered, a grin on his face as he pulled away from Cas. The Angel watched him cross to the door, opening it to reveal their little son on the other side. “Thank you for knocking, buddy,” Dean said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You can’t sleep?”

Danny pulled his blanket around his shoulders, raising wide green eyes to his father. 

“I wan my daddy,” he explained in a small voice. Castiel sat up, holding out his arms to the child and Danny kept his gaze on Dean as he began to inch into the room. Dean chuckled, leaving the door open and following Daniel to the bed. Castiel reached down to pull the child into his arms, but Dean lifted Daniel up and placed him in the middle of the bed. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but Dean ignored him. He wasn’t going to give up his irrational fear that Castiel was in a delicate way. 

“Why aren’t you staying in your bed, beloved?” Castiel asked the boy, brushing the curly hair off of his forehead. “I thought you liked your new room. Papa and I painted all of the glow in the dark fireflies on the wall...”

Danny twisted his fingers in the collar of Castiel’s shirt, considering the question. 

“I wan you.”

Castiel gathered the child close to his chest, pressing kisses to his hair and forehead. Dean sighed, giving a small grimace.

“Is it j-e-a-l-o-u-s-y, you think? Of the... uh... f-e-t-u-s?” Castiel gave a small snort of amusement at the question. Before he could comment, Dean continued. “I’m pretty sure he can spell the other word,” he defended himself. Castiel shook his head, looking back down at his beloved little son. Danny looked up at him.

“I wan your skin,” he said, plainly. Dean began laughing, earning another look of exasperation from his husband as the Angel pulled the shirt from over his head. Danny pressed his cheek to his father’s chest, snuggling as close as possible to Cas’s warmth. 

“Hey buddy,” Dean said, tickling Danny’s side. “I think that’s my spot. I was cuddling with daddy.”

“You can cuddle us both,” Castiel informed him, taking Dean’s hand. The hunter smiled, scooting closer and resting his arm across Castiel’s side. The three of them lay beneath the comforter, huddled together. It was not long before Castiel was asleep, and Dean lay awake in the dim room. Danny turned to look up at him, his little hand lowering to point to Castiel’s stomach.

“The baby in here?” he asked. Dean smiled softly, running a fingertip over Danny’s hand. 

“Yeah, the baby’s in there.” he answered. Danny turned back to look at his father’s stomach. 

“Oh,” he said quietly, his little voice contemplative. 

Dean lifted his hand, running it over Danny’s hair before he spoke again. 

“Hey little bee, look at papa,” Danny rolled onto his back, lifting his wide green eyes to Dean. Dean smiled at how much the child looked like Cas, except maybe he could use a haircut. “I know you’re only three-”

“I’m a big boy,” Danny interrupted. “I had a birfday an' I'm big now.” Dean laughed, nodding. Danny had indeed just had a birthday, for which they had the most calm and quiet gathering Dean never knew was possible for a child. Instead of the usual loud activities and games, Castiel had planned their son's birthday party around art, tactile crafts, and reading story books. Dean had never macrame'd, finger painted, and glued so much macaroni on paper in his life. But it had been fun, though. The only downside of the day was Castiel's apparent anxiety over having his child age, something Dean was right there with him on. 

“Yeah, I know. You’re a big boy,” Dean replied. “And you’re going to be a big brother to the baby.” his brow furrowed and he looked down at the child, hoping with everything in him that his son would understand. “But, no matter what, your daddy and I love you very, very much. The baby is not going to change that. Do... do you understand that?”

Danny nodded, looking at Dean a moment before saying matter-of-factly:

“I was in daddy.”

Dean gave an unexpected huff of laughter, looking over at his sleeping husband before looking back down to the child. 

“Yep.” he replied, pillowing his head on his arm so he was closer to Daniel. “You were. Do you remember being inside daddy?” he asked, not sure what he was expecting to hear. Daniel nodded and answered again in the same matter-of-fact tone. 

“Inside daddy is light an' blue an' warm an' love.”

Dean’s expression relaxed and he starred into his son’s eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“That sounds like daddy, doesn’t it?” he asked softly. Castiel stirred, reaching out for his son and Danny curled back into his chest, resting his ear against the Angel’s heartbeat. Dean pulled the comforter back up over them, and he wrapped his arm around his boys. Dean pressed a kiss to Danny’s hair. “I love you, baby,” he whispered to the child. He already felt as though Castiel and Danny had a stronger bond then he did with his son, and he was concerned that his son would feel competition with the new baby. Daniel turned back to him, lifting a small hand to Dean’s face and whispered.

“I’m a big boy.”

Dean stifled his laughter so as not to disturb his husband, but he nodded, urging Daniel back against Cas.

“That’s right. You’re a big boy.” he said quietly. “Go to sleep.”

Dean kept his arm draped across Cas's side, Daniel snuggled between them as he settled down to sleep himself. His mind ruminated on Danny's description of life inside Castiel's grace; of light and love and warmth. This was Dean's experience of life at the Angel's side; love, security, comfort. His life with his husband. His Cas. 

With a yawn of exhaustion and contentment, Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~

Dean loved weekends. Even though he was still technically a hunter, a hunter on the government payroll generally only worked a forty hour week with Saturdays and Sundays to be spent at his leisure when he wasn't in the middle of a case. And Dean wasn't currently on a case, so that meant this weekend was pretty much a freakin' holiday. 

The bed was empty when Dean woke and stretched, and the bedroom door was resting half closed as it did when Castiel was trying to insulate the sleeping hunter from any noise in the rest of the house. Dean yawned, pulling himself from the bed and trudging to the bathroom. Cas's pajamas, as well as tiny night shirts, were in the hamper and water was still drying on the shower door, so Dean knew that the Angel had already started his day. As the hunter shuffled up to the toilet, a note on the tank drew his attention. Boy did Cas know where to leave a note so he'd get it first thing.

_Good morning, Dean. I hope you slept well. I took the children with me to complete the shopping. We should not be gone long. There is coffee in the thermos on the counter and muffins in a basket on the table.  
With love, Castiel_

Dean grinned, returning the note to the back of the toilet and going about getting showered and dressed. Just as Castiel had mentioned, there was a thermos of still piping hot coffee and a basket of banana nut and blueberry muffins waiting for him in the kitchen. Dean poured himself a cup of the strong brew, adding just a splash of cream, and plating himself a couple muffins before crossing into the living room to drop onto the sofa, pulling out his phone to send a text.

**Mornin babe. Thanks for breakfast. You three having fun?**

Dean pulled his socked feet up onto the cushion, crossing his legs beneath himself and taking a large bite of the soft, rich muffin. He could tell this batch was made especially for him, having a taste and texture void of flax meal eggs and the crumble on top tasted unmistakably of butter. He gave a small moan of appreciation, following the mouthful with a sip of coffee. His phone buzzed in response.

Dean wiped his hand on his pantleg before thumbing open the text. It was a picture of Daniel and Mary examining a large display of fresh berries. Dean smiled, reading the next text as it appeared. 

**We are at the farmer's market. Target next. You need anything?**

Dean considered his needs as he chewed another piece of his breakfast muffin. If Cas was doing the grocery shopping, he couldn't think of anything else he might want to add. 

**Surprise me.**

There was almost a minute's lag before Cas's response of one word, 'okay', appeared on the screen. Dean chuckled to himself, tossing the phone on the coffee table as he flipped on the TV and finished his meal to a re-run of Property Brothers. 

When his belly was pleasantly full and enough caffeine was pumping through his veins, Dean added his plate to the dishwasher of dirty dishes and began the cycle. The laundry was next, and he could see Cas already started a load of kid clothes, so Dean tossed them in the dryer before filling the washer with a load of whites. Once checking to see that the children's beds were already made, Dean crossed to his own room to pull up the sheets and smooth out the comforter. Cas ran a pretty tight ship, so there was nothing else to be settled in the way of chores, so Dean returned to the front of the house to refill his coffee mug and crouch in front of the book shelf. 

Dean selected an old favorite sci-fi novel and returned to the sofa, stretching out across the cushions and pulling a decorative pillow under his head. He folded back the front cover, shifting to get into a comfortable position as he began to read. From his place on the sofa, he was facing the angled wall that held the fireplace. Above the mantle were framed photos of his family, including the newest family portraits they had taken in August. Dean grinned, leaning the book against his chest as he stared at the largest portrait in the middle of the grouping; it was of him and Cas in jeans and dress shirts, setting on the grass with Daniel and Mary settled in their laps. It was such a quintessential suburban family picture that Dean couldn't help but laugh. But, it's what Cas insisted on, so he was more than willing to oblige. He sometimes had the suspicion that Castiel was trying to give Dean all of the 'normal' family things that he missed out on growing up, and it just made Dean love him even more. 

Picking up his phone, Dean punched in a quick 'I love you' text and received a heart emoji in response. He was grinning broadly when he once again settled back to read. 

An hour passed before the quiet hum of the Subaru sounded in the driveway, and Dean pulled himself from the sofa to help bring in the groceries. Mary happily gave her father a play-by-play of their morning as Danny dutifully helped Castiel place produce in its proper place in the fridge. 

“So,” Dean spoke, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist once the children had moved into the living room to play. “What's my surprise?”

Castiel gave a gentle laugh, submitting to the firm kisses Dean was placing on his neck. 

“I bought apples to make a pie,” he informed the hunter. “But I also bought a basket of peaches and a bag of fresh pecans in case you wanted a different kind of pie.” he shrugged. “And then I couldn't think of anything else you might want, so I planned to give you a blow job later.”

Dean gave a bark of laughter, his head falling back in amusement at Cas's unexpected comment. 

“Well, that is a surprise,” Dean agreed, pulling the Angel tighter to his body. Castiel grinned happily, his eyes crinkling at the corner as he looked upon his husband. Dean smiled broadly as well, rocking them gently back and forth. “And what can I do to surprise you, baby?” he asked huskily. 

“If I tell you,” Cas asked, tilting his head and looking into Dean's eyes. “Would it really be a surprise?”

Dean was quiet a moment, looking back into Cas's blue eyes. He pressed his cheek to his husband's before whispering in his ear. 

“Tell me anyway,” he entreated. 

Castiel took a deep breath and sighed with happiness as Dean held him in his arms. Dean smiled fondly at his husband, a seeming endless supply of joy and contentment filling him. He leaned in and kissed Castiel on the forehead, running a hand up and down the expanse of his back.

“What's on our agenda for today, Cas?” Dean asked, keeping the Angel tightly in his arms. “Since shopping is done.”

Castiel sighed, slipping his arms beneath Dean's and forcing the hunter to lift his arms and rest them on Cas's shoulders. 

“We have, to my knowledge,” he told Dean, his head tilting to one side and a soft smile turning his lips. “Not a damn thing – as you would say.” Dean grinned broadly, a bit of heat rising up the back of his neck at the way Cas pulled his hips in closer. “Which means we are responsible to nothing but our whims...”

Dean grinned broadly. 

“Reeeally?” he replied, his eyebrows raising in interest. His arms relaxed, his hands smoothing over the Angel's shoulders. “And what do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Cas began, coyly. “I was hoping that you would keep the children busy while I lay down the rest of the mulch in the decorative beds out front.” His expression became wry, his eyebrow raised at Dean's fading smile. “Because the last thing I need is you following me around, mother-goosing me for lifting more than five pound at a time.”

As much as Dean wanted to look offended, he couldn't help the huff of laughter that escaped him. 

“It's 'mother- _hen_ 'ing',” he corrected. “And no I don't! Or, wouldn't.”

Cas continued to regard him with a look of disbelief. Dean made a small, uncomfortable laugh. 

“I just... I just worry...” he explained, lamely. The excuse softened his husband's expression, and Castiel smoothed his fingertips across Dean's furrowed brow. 

“I know, beloved,” he murmured gently. “But I assure you, I would not do anything to harm the life inside of me. And no chore around the house, including lifting bags of laundry or our toddler or a bag of mulch, could bring harm to me or our child's grace. So please,” he tilted his head, blue eyes peering into green. “Do not worry.”

Dean took a deep breath, nodding in agreement as he exhaled. Castiel smiled. He knew Dean would continue to worry, and continue to interfere with what he considered more strenuous household activities, and as much as it often irritated Castiel to be babied, he also found it endearing. And seeing as it was Dean, Castiel found he could not truly be offended by the behavior. 

Both Dean and Cas turned toward the living room upon hearing their daughter's delighted exclamation.

“My uncle Sam is here!” she cheered. 

“Knock, Knock!” Sam announcement happily, and Dean and Castiel smiled in amusement at each other. 

“In the kitchen,” Dean called back, reluctantly pulling away from his husband. Dean and Cas could hear their children greeting their uncle, and a second later the tall hunter came striding into the room. 

“Good morning,” Sam greeted, grinning broadly at them. “I hope I'm not interrupting.”

“Nope,” Dean replied, shaking his head and taking a seat at the kitchen bar. “Just discussing two of my favorite things: pie and bj's.”

Sam grimaced, his buoyant stride noticeably slowing. Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement but ignored his husband's incorrigible grin. 

“Would you like something to drink, Sam?” he asked. 

Sam settled at the bar next to Dean, shaking his head. 

“Nah, I'm good. Thanks, Cas.” he replied. “I'm just here to ask if you guys made any firm plans for Sunday yet – not this Sunday, but the one after.”

Castiel's brow furrowed and he turned to Dean. Dean smirked. 

“You mean next Sunday as in _our wedding anniversary_?” he clarified, raising an eyebrow as he looked to his brother. His grin returned. “I can guarantee you we'll be doing something that won't require outside interference.”

“I realize,” Sam replied blandly, smirking at Dean yet finding it completely adorable at the way Castiel and his brother blushed and smiled at each other. “But I know you guys were trying to wait until the last minute in case we had a repeat of last year, and I thought if you hadn't planned anything definitive yet, that you might like to come over and let Jess and I cook for you, then, if you want, you can leave Mary and Danny with us for the night...”

Dean gave his brother a firm clap on the shoulder.

“Thanks man,” he said, sincerely. “But I think we got it covered.”

“Your mother agreed that she and Bobby would come over Friday,” Castiel added. “They're going to watch the children for the weekend so Dean and I can go out of town.”

“Nice!” Sam exclaimed, turning back to Dean. “Where to?”

“Brookings, Oregon.” Dean replied, rising from his seat and crossing to the refrigerator. He took a small box of apple juice from the shelf, and Sam suppressed a grin as Dean popped the straw in and took a drink. “We wanted to go somewhere different, ya know?”

Sam nodded, pulling out his cell phone and googling the city. 

“Sure. What's your itinerary.”

“We're taking road trip,” Cas told him, a pleased expression on his face as he looked to Dean. “And staying at an inn. The reviews were rather favorable for romantic endeavors.”

Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Cas and kissing his cheek.

“Yep,” he continued the tale. “A solid 4.75 stars. And since it's further up the coast, we're going to hit a bit of weather we don't normally get here – foggy, rainy, chilly,” he gave his husband a mischievous wag of his eyebrows. “Perfect for staying indoors.” 

Sam chuckled, setting his phone on the counter and beaming happily at his brother and Castiel. 

“That sounds awesome,” he agreed. “Quite a drive, though.”

Dean sighed, shrugging. 

“Yeah. I think I can get us there in about seven hours, but we're going to take our time. I took Friday and Monday off. Norm was super cool with that, considering last year.”

Sam nodded sagely. A few days before Dean and Castiel's three year wedding anniversary, they'd gotten wind of a case that had them out of town for six agonizing days – three of which they had little time to check in with their spouses to report anything other than that they were still alive. The only plus side to cases like that was the high amount of overtime and compensation leave they earned that allowed them to make it up to their families when they returned. It helped balance out the time they had to be away.

“So,” Sam prompted. “Tell me about the inn?”

“It looks nice,” Dean replied, drumming his fingers on the counter top. “Called the Meadowlark. Owned by an older couple – the wife seemed really nice on the phone.” Dean had been hesitant when making the inquiry on a reservation, asking if there were any available rooms for him and his husband near the 18th of October. The woman's response was not hesitant and her friendly demeanor didn't change when she answered, even insisting that 'You boys are going to fall in love with our gardens'. “It's a big Victorian. Surrounded by flowers. There's a nature trail nearby, and of course the beach.”

“They have a bonfire on weekends,” Castiel added. “And they serve hot cocoa and warm cider made on site from their orchard.”

Sam's smile grew wide as he looked to his brother. 

“An orchard? I'm going to assume that means plenty of homemade pie?”

Dean chuckled.

“Another bonus.”

Sam continued to grin, shaking his head. 

“Well that sounds awesome, guys.” he said, rising. “Jess and I were hoping you'd get a chance to do something relaxing. Something to make up for last year. And our case load is looking bleak, so that shouldn't be an issue. I mean, I think I've worked with our chief counsel this month more than I've worked with you.”

Dean nodded in agreement. 

“I ain't gonna complain, of course,” Dean said. “That drug trafficking sting that Norm let me ride along on was pretty damn interesting. Beats the fraud work. Or the stupid illegal gambling stuff.”

Sam was happy to see Dean working on cases outside of hunting, just as much as he was enjoying working on the legal side of the job. Even though they both knew hunting was an important job, one they were incredibly good at, getting to be more than hunters had a good feeling to it too. Sam also enjoyed the way others got to see the strong, smart, competent leader Dean was, even if Dean couldn't see it himself. And even though Sam would be sure Dean felt otherwise, the younger Winchester felt he would never be able to thank his big brother enough for everything he did to give him this life. Not just the selfless way he raised him, nor the sacrifices and risks he took to get them the jobs they had now. But, Sam would just keep trying to show his gratitude. 

“Well, I'm going to head back,” Sam said, standing. “Jess and D are napping. I want to have the rest of the housework done before she wakes.”

“Tell her to keep that baby in until we get back,” Dean advised him, moving from Cas to embrace his brother. “And thanks again for thinking about us.”

“Not a problem,” Sam replied, hugging Cas next. He bent down slightly, rubbing a hand over Cas's small belly. “You take care, too, little one. Can't wait to meet you.”

Castiel smiled broadly, placing a hand over his stomach when Sam pulled his away. 

“Thank you, Sam,” he said. 

Dean and Cas walked Sam to the door, waiting patiently as he smothered a happily shrieking Mary in goodbye kisses. When he was gone, Dean turned to their children who had resumed the card matching game they were playing on the living room floor.

“We should do something,” Dean said, looking to Cas. “It's still pretty early. You want to go to the park or something? Get lunch out? Then we can come home and put the kids down for their nap?”

Castiel was aware of the little faces now watching him expectantly for an answer. It was a beautifully cool California day, so spending a late morning/early afternoon outdoors sounded nice since it was too cool for swimming – which was one of the children's favorite outdoor activities. It also allowed them all to get some physical activity, which both he and Dean encouraged their children to do. Castiel also had a small suspicion it was Dean's way of hoping he would forget about the mulch.

“That sounds agreeable,” Castiel replied, and the children immediately began cleaning up their cards and returning them to the storage box. “Everyone needs to use the bathroom before we go, okay?” Cas continued, addressing the children. 

“Okay,” Mary and Danny responded in unison, and Mary took the box of cards back to her room while Dean took Daniel to the bathroom. Castiel made a quick bag of snacks, adding it to their outting bag (which they tried no to refer to as a 'diaper bag' for Danny's sake), and soon the little family was ready to leave. Dean would have preferred to drive to the park, but since it was only five blocks from their house – just under a quarter mile - he supposed it was just another way he could prevent the weight creep on the scale. So after locking up the house, Dean shot a quick text to Sam before taking his husband's hand and following their children down the well traveling route to the local park. 

The day was brilliantly sunny yet cool, and the children stood patiently while their fathers slathered them with sunscreen before turning them loose to all of the amenities the playground had to offer. While Dean chased and cheered Mary on as she fearlessly climbed the variety of playground equipment, Cas lay in the grass with their son as he watched bugs and tiny flowers through a small plastic magnifying glass. 

They had nearly an hour of play before purchasing tacos and avocado lettuce wraps from a food truck and eating their lunch on a blanket. Dean preferred greasier, Americanized fare, but the light Mexican lunch packed with herbs, veggies, and lean marinated meat filled his stomach without weighing him down, and he smiled at the way his kids happily ate things that he never had the nerve to until he was grown. Cas had insisted that if the children saw them eating new foods, the little ones would follow without questions. And he was right, to an extent. Dean chuckled to himself as Danny inspected his lettuce wraps, making sure they contained only avocado, rice, and beans before he ate. 

“So,” Dean spoke, wiping his mouth on a napkin and tucking it down into the small paper bad in which they were collecting trash. “Everyone ready for a nap?”

“Yes!” Mary exclaimed, as if this were a treat she didn't get every day around noon. “And after naps we can read together!”

“That sounds very nice,” Castiel agreed, taking the taco wrapper she handed him. “Let's make sure we have all of our belongings. We want to make sure we leave god's creation as beautiful as we found it, if not moreso.” Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Chuck needed to check on his beautiful creation more than he currently did. At least he made an appearance at the kid's birthday parties; Dean guessed he probably shouldn't complain. 

Mary and Daniel helped Dean and Cas collect their trash, even a few pieces that didn't belong to them, so they could pack up and return home. Dean tried to intervene when Castiel picked up their sleepy son, but one firm look from the Angel's blue eyes had Dean holding his tongue. 

It took only a few minutes more to return home than it did to reach the park, and Dean and Castiel helped their little ones into bed. Daniel fell asleep almost immediately, but Dean lay at Mary's side for a few minutes and sang quietly until her eyes could no longer stay open. When he carefully moved from her side, he crossed the hall to his own room and found Cas washing up in the bathroom. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted, leaning against the door frame. “You taking a nap, too?”

Castiel smiled, crossing to his husband and placing his hands on Dean's hips. 

“As nice as that sounds,” Castiel said. “I should finish some things around the house.”

“There isn't that much to do that can't wait until tomorrow,” Dean entreated, slipping his arms around Cas's neck. “C'mon baby...”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, fighting the smile that continued to turn his lips. “We should be responsible...”

“Says who?” Dean asked with a laugh. “We're grown adults. We can do what we want.”

“But shouldn't we, because we are grown adults, try to be as responsible as possible?” Castiel returned, but didn't attempt to pull his body away from Dean's. He narrowed his eyes at the hunter, but his smile remained. “Is it healthy for you to get your way so often?” 

“You love when I get my way,” Dean laughed, running a hand up through the back of Cas's hair. “It's usually a good thing for both of us. What happened to being responsible to nothing but our whims, hm?” Dean could tell that comment amused Cas, but his Angel seemed to be in little mood to back down. “But if it will make you happy, we can let our neutral third party decide,” he pulled Cas by the hand, moving from the bathroom back into the bedroom. Castiel watched Dean kneel beside the dresser and pull out the bottom drawer, digging through a small box he unearthed from a pile of socks. When he stood, he made a dramatic gesture in shuffling the cards he held. “Pick, Cas.” he insisted, holding the fanned out cards for his husband. “And we have to do whatever the cards say – responsible or not.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean's behavior, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He knew no matter what was printed on the thin paperboard, it wasn't going to be housework. Castiel selected a card from the center of the pack, reading it quietly to himself to increase Dean's suspense. 

“Well?” Dean asked. Castiel took a deep breath before he read.

“Tell your partner one thing you appreciate them for this week,” he spoke. Dean took the card and read it himself, obviously disappointed that it wasn't a more engaging suggestion. Castiel reached out and touched Dean's face. “I appreciate how much you care for my health and safety,” he said gently, before finishing with a smirk. “Even when it is not necessary.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“You're welcome,” he said. Castiel kissed him softly on the lips.

“Now,” Castiel spoke, taking the cards from Dean's hands. “You pick. As I know you may be wanting a second 'neutral third party' suggestion.”

Dean grinned a bit sheepishly, selecting a card. As Cas had, Dean studied it a moment before reading it aloud. Castiel was intrigued by the blush warming Dean's handsome, freckled skin. Dean cleared his throat.

“Together with your partner,” he began slowly. “purchase a fun new item for your sexy 'toy box'...”

Castiel's eyebrows raised and he moved closer to Dean to see the front of the card. 

“Oh,” he said, a look of delighted surprise on his face. “We haven't pulled this one in quite some time.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean agreed. He was pretty sure the one and only time this particular card make an appearance was two years ago when they made the lame addition of flavored massage oil to the sexy card deck and barely used vibrator that made up the totality of their 'sexy toy box'. 

“This is fortuitous,” Castiel told him, placing the cards back together to put them away. “A purchase today is sure to be here by the time we go out of town. We can make use of it during our time away.”

Dean chuckled, giving a shake of his head before grabbing his laptop and dropping onto the bed. Castiel settled at his side and watched as Dean navigated to the internet. 

“You know I always prefer you to anything else,” Dean told him, trying to pick a google search that would get him the most tame result. He chose an adult shopping site with the word 'discreet' in the title, hoping that it would suit their needs as well as keep their postal carrier from eyeing them funny for the rest of their lives. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Dean,” Castiel replied, placing a kiss on the hunter's shoulder. “But I want to keep you interested.”

“I _am_ interested,” Dean grumbled in reply. Castiel smiled patiently, placing another kiss on Dean's shoulder. As Castiel had pointed out to Dean on at least three or four occasions since their marriage, he was well aware of Dean's varied interests before they were together. And yes, while the hunter's attraction did not seem to be in any danger of waning, Castiel wanted to make sure he gave Dean enough opportunity to expand their horizons as he so desired. 

“Yet you assume that you have interests that will differ greatly from mine,” Castiel pointed out. Dean looked down at him, and Castiel raised an eyebrow in challenge. Dean gave a weak huff of laughter, heat rising up his neck. 

“You, uh, you sayin' you need something other than me, Cas?” Dean asked, amused. 

“Hardly,” Castiel replied. “Yet I have an immense desire to explore the realms of possibility with you. _All_ the possibilities. Especially those we may find we enjoy together.”

Dean grinned, leaning over to kiss his husband firmly on the mouth. He lingered there a moment, his tongue gently brushing Castiel's and his hand rising to stroke the Angel's cheek. He could spend the rest of the afternoon this way. Unfortunately, Castiel pulled away. He smiled at Dean, his thumb tracing the hunter's lower lip. 

“What intrigues you, Dean?” he said softly. Dean raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to the man at his side. 

“What intrigues me?” he asked, his eyes slowly roaming over Castiel's handsome face. “Whatever goes on inside my husband's mind, that's what.”

Castiel chuckled, accepting another kiss from Dean before both turned their attention back to the computer. Dean drummed his fingers on the touchpad, uncertain of where to start. There were too many categories; too many options in general. Not to mention, putting aside the fact that he was in an incredibly active same-sex relationship, he was still a little embarrassed to purchase items that may reveal his hidden desires. 

“What about this?” Castiel asked, effectively pulling Dean out of his internal debate. Dean looked to where Cas was pointing at a 'what's new' box at the top of the screen. He could feel his face heating up as he took in the multi-speed, multi-textured vibrator, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Dean shrugged, hoping to sound casual.

“It's got a lot of stars...” he replied, scrolling down the page. “It's, uh, something to consider.” Dean could feel Castiel looking at him, but when he glanced the Angel's way he was looking at the screen. Dean cleared his throat. “We can get it if that's what you want though.”

“I'd like to see some other things, too,” Castiel replied. “I was just trying to get the conversation started.”

Dean chuckled, reaching down and massaging Cas's thigh as he continued to scroll through the site. He clicked on the tamer things, checking out some erotic dice, a more nondescript vibrator that was sadly too similar to the one they already owned (and hadn't touched in so long that it should probably be thrown out), and a warming lubricant that made Castiel grimace. More than five minutes of their time was spent debating how many speeds was 'too many', and Dean tried not to laugh too hard by how much Castiel blushed when he, in a moment of adorable naivete, ask Dean to explain the function of the 'canister with a mouth'. There was a cute set of matching silk boxers that had 'devil' and 'angel' across the butt that Dean added to their cart without question, but so far were the only purchase

Castiel tried to watch his husband's subtle reactions to things, gauging what Dean was saying without words. Dean was the most kind and loving and giving human being, but he was also, sadly, the most insecure and self-critical. Cas felt honored to be the one to remind Dean of how lovable he was, how perfectly he was created, and he would get to do this for the rest of their lives.

“Dean,” Cas spoke, halting Dean's quick scrolling. 

“Yeah, babe?” Dean asked, turning to the Angel. “See something you like?”

Castiel nodded, pointing to an ad panel on the side of the screen. The ad was just another service offered by the same site they were on, showing a box covered with question marks with the title 'surprise me'. 

“Seems rather like the theme of the day, doesn't it?” Castiel asked with a smile. Dean grinned, giving an amused shake of his head. 

To please his husband's curiosity, Dean clicked on the ad, which took them to another page. From the description, it appeared that the site would pick items for you based on your answers to a few questions, and mail you a one-time package or a reoccurring subscription box of surprise, sexy goodies. Dean looked back to Cas.

“A neutral third party,” Castiel said with a smile. 

Dean chuckled. The man had a point. Clicking on the questionnaire, Dean began reading the questions aloud.

“I am a man,” he began, clicking on the buttons as options were presented, adding commentary as he saw fit. “and my partner is a _damn fine_ man.” Castiel continued to smile, placing an affectionate kiss on Dean's cheek. “We are in a _fucking fabulous_ monogamous relationship.” He cleared his throat. “We are _adventurously_... moderately adventurous.” Castiel chuckled.

When Dean clicked the next answer without commentary, Castiel pulled away to give him an incredulous look.

“We are amateurs at anal play?” he asked, an eyebrow raised in question. “Dean, we've been married for four years. We've been engaging in intercourse for longer. And I think we've experienced just about all the good and bad that sexual activity has to offer.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Dean explained, blushing furiously at hearing Castiel uttering the phrase 'anal play'. “I'd just like to make sure they don't give us anything...you know... bigger than our actual equipment...if that's alright.” The Angel was quiet a moment. 

“I see,” Castiel replied, accepting the response and settling back at Dean's side. “That's understandable. I agree.”

Dean nodded, continuing on to the final two questions.

“My partner and I are interested in... choose all that apply...” he glanced to Castiel. “Whattaya say, Cas?” he asked. 

Castiel leaned forward, reading the list of options, some of which he didn't know the definition of. The change in position prompted Dean to place a hand on his back, and Castiel enjoyed the warm weight as it slowly stroked down his spine. 

“Romance,” he said definitively, watching Dean click that option. “And excitement.”

Dean paused only momentarily before clicking the button beside excitement. 

“Anything else?” Dean asked. Castiel reviewed the list again before shaking his head. “Alright. Final question is our monetary threshold.”

“I'll let you handle that one,” Castiel said with a laugh, setting back as Dean withdrew his hand to finish up their transaction. It didn't take Dean very long to go through all of the payment and shipping questions, and when he was finished, he closed the laptop and set it aside. He turned to Cas and the two sat in silence, just simply staring at each other. 

“So,” Dean spoke softly, drawing the backs of his fingers under Cas's chin. “What do we do now?... that's not responsible.”

Castiel smiled, taking Dean's hand and bringing it to his mouth. Dean had just enough time to enjoy the soft press of lips on his skin and the predatory look in his husband's blue eyes before the subtle sound of little footfalls could be heard in the hallway. 

“Damn they're punctual,” Dean laughed softly, pulling Cas in for one last kiss before their daughter appeared in their doorway. 

Dean and Castiel were greeted happily by Mary, and all three went together to wake Danny. After everyone was up from their nap, Dean and Cas continued their normal lazy Saturday routine, which consisted primarily of playing with and entertaining their children. 

Around four, Sam and DD came by to hang out, and the children played together on the living room floor while the adults talked and drank coffee in the dining room. Dean got up once to change out the clothing in the washer, and Castiel and Sam folded dried towels together at the dining room table. When Cas left to deliver the clean laundry to their appropriate spot, Dean took the moment to refill their coffee. 

“So,” Sam spoke to break the lull in the conversation. “You want to have dinner together tonight?”

“Sure,” Dean agreed, settling down in the chair beside Sam. “I'm sure Cas won't mind. We got plenty of stuff. He did the grocery shopping this morning. We can do it over at your house if Jess isn't feeling up to it.”

“Oh, I'm sure she'll want to be over.” Sam laughed, continuing to match up the pile of tiny socks in front of him. “I'm not sure I will be able to get her to sit still until she is actually giving birth.” Sam didn't miss the exasperated roll of his brother's eyes.

“Tell me about it,” Dean grumbled. Before Sam could question the remark, Cas returned to the room and Dean spoke again. “Whattaya say, Cas? Sam and Jess are going to come by for dinner tonight if it's cool. You want burgers?”

“I can make a salad,” Sam offered before his brother-in-law could respond. “I also just made that three bean salad Danny likes. I can bring some over.”

“That sounds agreeable,” Castiel replied, nodding. He turned to Dean. “Are you going to start now?”

Dean looked to his watch. It was getting close to five. 

“Yeah, I should. If I don't start the grill soon, we won't be eating until after six.”

“Well, since you have Sam to keep you company,” Castiel stated, patting Dean on the arm. “I am going to finish up some work in the front yard.” Dean balked, but Castiel merely raised an eyebrow in response. “You'll live.” he assured the hunter. 

“It's getting kind of late though, Cas,” Dean attempted to reason, rising from his seat. “Don't you want to hang out with us while we grill? We can finish that tomorrow morning.”

Castiel turned to Sam.

“Thank you for keeping him occupied.”

Sam chuckled as he watched the Angel leave the room, Dean staring after him. Dean stood, his hands on his hips, as he watched his husband disappear through the door to the garage. Sam cleared his throat. 

“What's that all about?” he asked. Dean gave a frustrated sigh, turning to the kitchen and walking to the sink. Sam moved from the dining table to the kitchen bar, settling onto a stool. He watched Dean wash his hands before turning to the fridge and grabbing an armload of food items. Dean carried the ingredients to the counter and began to prep the meal in silence, glancing once to the living room window when Cas passed. 

“He's trying to push my buttons, that's what,” Dean told his brother. “He knows he's making me crazy.”

“Is this...” Sam asked, a ghost of a smile turning the corner of his mouth. “Some sort of mating ritual or something?”

Dean glared at him, his expression clearly unamused.

“No,” he replied, dryly. “Not even close.”

“Then what?” Sam asked, reaching across the counter and grabbing a tomato and the knife Dean was just about to use. “You don't like how he wants to decorate the front yard?”

Dean gave a snort of amusement. 

“Cas and I have been together for years,” he said, opening up the package of ground beef. “And in all that time, the only thing we've really had a significant difference on is that he doesn't think This Is Spinal Tap is funny – travesty, I know.” Sam gave a nod of agreement. “But this isn't Cas wanting to go with grey/brown mulch and I want red. No.” his voice lowered slightly as he dumped the meat into a bowl. “This is a pregnant Angel who wants to throw fifty pound weights around the front yard, instead of just letting me do it.”

It was Sam's turn to give the snort of laughter.

“Is that it?” he asked. 

“What do you mean 'is that it'?” Dean frowned, irritated by his brother's smile and the sound of mulch bags being dropped on the front walk. “I mean, I love that man as much as possible, but he's driving me crazy.”

Sam continued to chuckle, cutting even slices of tomato. He could feel Dean still glaring at him.

“You do realize you're being ridiculous, right?” Sam asked, raising his eyes to his brother. Dean's scowl remained, but his eyebrows rose slightly, as if asking for clarification. Sam sighed. “I know that you want him to feel loved and taken care of, but he can handle himself. He's not fragile, Dean.”

Dean scoffed at his brother's words. 

“Not five minutes ago, you were saying the same thing about Jess!” he said, surprised that Sam could miss the unfairness of his comment. 

“Jess is nine months pregnant,” Sam countered, once again leaning across the counter, this time picking up an onion. “Cas knows the limitations of his body. He's not there yet.”

Dean gave a huff of disagreement, shaking spices onto the ground meat. 

“When has Cas ever respected his own limitations?” he grumbled. Sam smiled wider. 

“You're perfectly matched.” he remarked. Dean shook his head, looking back to the living room window where he could see the top of his husband's wavy hair from where he kneeled next to the flower bed lining the front of the house. 

“It's hard to explain,” Dean finally muttered, using his hands to work the spices into the beef. “Cas literally has a person growing inside of him. How can he just walk around like that is not... stressful.”

Dean also wanted to point out that Cas was an almost full human man growing a person inside of him, and no longer had the benefit of limitless amounts of angelic grace to protect him. Neither he nor Cas knew exactly how much of an Angel he was anymore, and Dean didn't want to press the issue. Cas had enough to deal with. 

“I don't know,” Sam reasoned, standing to get a plate to put his neatly sliced veggies on. “How did you feel when Mary was growing inside of you?”

Dean frowned. That was totally different. 

“Upon reflection?” Dean replied. “Tired.”

“And yet,” Sam said, settling back onto the bar stool across from Dean. “You changed nothing.” Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Sam continued before he could say anything. “And before you say that you didn't know, I will just tell you that even if you did, you wouldn't have changed a thing. You would have accused everyone of trying to babying you. You would have attempted to do even more dangerous and strenuous things just to prove that you were still capable. Don't argue with me. I've known you my whole life.”

Dean made a long, low sigh of irritation, but he refrained from commenting as he shaped the burgers. He knew Sam was right. He knew he wouldn't have let anyone treat him as helpless. It wasn't that he thought Cas was helpless though. Cas was the one carrying the baby – didn't he deserve to be catered to? Dean wanted to take care of him. Why was that bad?

“Besides,” Sam continued. “Have you already forgotten Cas's last month with Danny? He let you do everything and he didn't try to fight you on things. He knew his limits, and he accepted them.”

“Didn't hurt that his brother was almost four weeks off on the due date,” Dean smirked. “But yeah... I guess...” 

“You don't have to guess,” Sam said firmly. “You know it. He let you do pretty much all of the housework; he didn't complain when you wouldn't let him pick up Mary but would place her in his arms; he never said one word when you followed him up and down the stairs.”

“That was a steep staircase,” Dean butt in, pointing at Sam for emphasis. Sam smiled. 

“Yeah, well, he's only five months along. I wouldn't be able to tell if I didn't know.” he told his brother. “Besides, he acquiesces to you a lot, even when he's not encumbered by a watermelon under his shirt.”

Dean frowned, his brow lining in confusion.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked. 

“You know what I mean,” Sam replied. “He let's you make all the big decisions. He usually defers to your preferences and opinions. He's happy just to love you and give you what he thinks is a happy life. Doesn't mean he still can't pick you up and toss you over the fence.”

Dean gave a snort of laughter, ducking his head to hide the wide smile on his face. 

“Then explain to me why the hell there is no widescreen TV in my bedroom?” he asked with a laugh, turning to the sink to wash his hands. “Or why I actually go to the stupid doctor every year for blood tests and a flu shot? Or why I take a freaking multi-vitamin in the morning?” He grabbed a cotton hand-towel embroidered with slices of blueberry pie and dried his hands. “Oh no, my friend. Cas rules this roost. He's just nice enough to let me feel like I do. And no, not because he probably still could pick me up and toss me over the fence.”

Sam grinned. 

“It's because you love him,” he said in a teasingly sweet tone. Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping the plate of perfectly formed burger patties and placing them in the fridge to set. He reached into the freezer for a quinoa burger he made a batch of last week and moved it to the refrigerator to thaw. Dean returned to the counter, leaning against the granite and once again watching Cas through the living room window. 

Yeah, it was because he loved that man. Cas may give in to him on some things, but Dean liked to think he got as good as gave.

“C'mon,” Dean said to Sam. “Cover that and let's go start the grill.”

Dean called the kids to follow him and Sam, and the brothers watched the children play in the yard while Dean started the charcoal. Sam tried his best to keep Dean distracted, debating with him over the plot lines of the most recent season of Game of Thrones. He had to step away a minute to jump the fence between yards to grab some items from his fridge and his dog, and climb back over with her. Dean pretended to grumble as the floppy labrador rubbed against his legs and tried to nose his hands, but he loved the way the bounding, clumsy animal brightened up his son (and kept the little boy from asking what their food used to be).

By the time the burgers were grilled to perfection, Jessica appeared at the patio door.

“Look who I found!” She greeted, pulling Castiel along behind her. The Angel's shirt was sweat-soaked at the collar and under the arms, and his hair curling at his temples. He also had a thin layer of mulch dust on his arms.

Dean's smile was tight, but he accepted Jessica's kiss on his cheek. He turned to his husband, his smile feeling a bit sheepish now.

“Your project finished?” he asked Cas. The Angel nodded, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. They held each other's gaze as they spoke.

“Yes. I just need to take a quick shower before we eat.”

Dean nodded.

“I'll keep things warm for ya,” he assured. 

Castiel excused himself to return to the house while Dean and Sam gathered the food from the grill and Jessica herded the kids into the house. It was nice for the two families to share a meal together, and Dean and Sam possibly spent more time laughing than eating. Dean watched Cas for any indications that the physical activity had negatively affected him, but the Angel didn't appear any different than he had this morning. Dean felt a little better when he saw Jessica slap Sam's hands away from taking her plate, and she picked up his to carry it to the kitchen. 

“Alright boys,” Jessica spoke to the brothers. “I think it's time to call it a night.” she gave her swollen belly an affectionate pat. “This little one is asleep, so I want to get home so hopefully I can get some sleep, too.”

“Keep that in!” Dean exclaimed. “You have three weeks.”

Jessica grinned broadly, leaning over and kissing Dean on his forehead. 

“Change of plans,” she said, devilishly. “I'm going home to do lunges and squats.”

Dean laughed out loud, rising and following his brother and sister-in-law to the door. 

“Take your children,” Dean reminded. “Both of them.”

Sam chuckled as he pulled his sleepy son from the floor.

“C'mon, Gracie,” he spoke to the dog. Daniel and Mary sighed, petting the dog as she jumped up to follow Sam to the door. After everyone said their goodbyes, Dean locked up the house and turned back to his own family.

“Alright, little ones,” he announced, placing his hands atop their heads. “let's get ready for bed, hm?”

“Are we gonna tub?” Danny asked, taking Castiel's hand as they walked down the hall. Dean chuckled.

“No bud,” he answered, turning off lights as they went. “No baths tonight. We'll do baths tomorrow.”

“We had a shower this morning, Daniel,” Castiel reminded the grumbling toddler. 

“Can we have stories tonight?” Mary asked, looking up at her fathers. Dean smiled down at her, ruffling her blonde curls.

“I think that can be arranged, baby.” he assured her. 

After getting them washed up and dressed for bed, Dean and Castiel sat on either side of their children as they settled in Mary's bed. Danny's eyes were already drooping as he mouthed his pacifier and Mary rested her head against Cas's side as he gently brushed his fingers through her hair. All three were equally enamored with the sound of Dean's voice as he read, and it only took three fairy tales for both little Winchesters to fall fast asleep. Dean followed behind Cas as the Angel carried their son to his room, and both men kissed the little boy's forehead before crossing to their own room. 

“Are you taking a shower?” Castiel asked, watching Dean pull pajama pants from the dresser. 

“Nah,” Dean replied, joining Cas at the bathroom vanity. “I took one this morning.” He grinned at the Angel. “Unless you're saying you want to take another?”

Castiel smiled.

“My hair is still damp from the last one,” he replied, bringing the toothbrush back to his mouth. 

“We just washed a ton of towels,” Dean replied, enjoying the way Castiel tried to continue brushing his teeth with dignity while suppressing a laugh. “So,” Dean continued once he finished his own washing up. “Did you get the flower beds how you wanted them?” he hoped that his words sounded casual and judgment free; he didn't want Cas to feel like he were nagging. “Because we can go get some more landscaping stuff tomorrow if you want...”

“I think it's complete,” Castiel replied, leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “I already planted flowers in the bed. The mulch was the last piece. We had just enough. I can't think of anything else that needs improving.”

“Hm,” Dean commented. He was quiet a moment before speaking again. “You're not... you're not just saying that because you don't want me to 'mother-hen' you about it, are you?”

Castiel smiled, taking a step forward and running his hand gently down the hunter's cheek. 

“Of course not,” Cas assured him. “I know you worry – needlessly at times – but I am certain that you respect my autonomy.”

Dean nodded, his hands stroking down the Angel's sides. 

“Good,” Dean told him. “Because I... I don't want you to feel like I'm babying you.”

“There is a time to be resolute,” Castiel reasoned, moving in closer to his husband. His blue eyes seemed darker as his pupils widened, and Dean mirrored the Angel when he licked his lips. “But also a time to submit.”

Dean breathed deeply as Castiel's large hands ran slowly down Dean's arms. Their bodies met, and Castiel's hands settled on Dean's hips. Dean swallowed, his eyes darting to Cas's lips. Yeah, Cas may be in a condition that Dean deemed delicate, but it was moments like these that also reminded him he was married to a tall, strong man who had eons of experience as a cosmic force. 

Didn't mean he wouldn't start worrying again tomorrow. But for now...

“I, uh,” Dean began, his lips turning in a sexy smile. “I don't suppose you mind doing a little more heavy lifting today?” 

Castiel smiled, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked back at Dean. 

“Well,” Cas spoke, his deep voice sending chills of excitement down Dean's spine. Dean's smile widened as the Angel continued speaking, his hands closing possessively over Dean's ass. “I suppose I did promise you a surprise today.” 

~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas begin their anniversary holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. Again. I want to apologize for the length of time between postings. Things are kind of hard for me right now, but I'm trying my best to keep writing for those of you reading. I cannot thank you all enough for your kind words and for those of you staying on this journey with me. Although riddled with typos (how are you reading this! lol), this world is my happy place so it is a great pleasure to share it with you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I love you all dearly.
> 
> Had to edit because of the weird italics in the last third of the chapter, not to mention the two typos I caught (I'm sure there are several I haven't caught yet). I have the most amazing readers in the word to continue with this fic when it is riddled with imperfections. I love you all.

The following Friday, Dean and Cas woke up early and loaded the Impala with their travel bags. Even though the Subaru had more comfort features and got better gas mileage, Cas's car had the carseats and they wanted to leave them with Mary and Bobby in case they wanted to take the kids out. Also, Dean would sooner go on a juice fast than take anything other than his baby on a road trip. So Dean and Cas worked quickly and quietly in the darkness of dawn to place their luggage in the car and even got to share a cup of coffee alone together before their children woke. 

Mary and Bobby arrived just before seven as Dean and Cas were finishing up breakfast with the kids. After their meal, Dean and Cas sat with their children to get in extra hugs and say goodbye. Castiel carefully went over the calendar he made for Danny, showing him once again how to mark off the days until Daddy and Papa would return. After one final round of goodbye hugs and kisses, Dean and Cas got into the Impala and headed north. 

It was an unusually cool morning, and since they knew the weather in Oregon would be more overcast and dreary than it was in Palo Alto, Castiel had chosen to wear Jimmy's old tan coat. It gave Dean a bit of a thrill to look over and see the trench-coated Angel at his side; it almost felt like old times. 

The first hour of their drive consisted mostly of small talk; wondering how the kids would behave and whether or not Mary and Bobby would catch on to vegan cooking as well as they had and how much Dean was going to enjoy eating bacon and cheese without a toddler frowning at him. A text came in from Sam just past eight that contained a picture of him and all the children with a message to have a safe trip. Dean gave a snort of laughter when he glanced to Cas's phone. 

“Doesn't take that man long to swoop in, does it?”

Castiel chuckled, staring at the picture of his children's happy faces a moment longer before locking his phone.

“Sam has a naturally affinity for children,” he told Dean. “I think he was meant to have children, and to be around them.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. A life with a wife, kids, and a dog was everything he wanted for Sammy. Having the younger Winchester getting to use his law degree was just icing on the cake. From the moment Mary was born, it seemed a long buried part of Sam had come alive, and seeing Sam with his own family made Dean's happiness complete. 

Castiel turned to Dean, tilting his head as he regarded the handsome hunter. 

“You were, too,” he spoke, causing Dean to look his way. Castiel was regarding him with a thoughtful expression. “I have seen many things in this world that appear to come naturally to you – hunting, driving, social interaction... sexual activities...” Dean smirked, a blush rising to his cheeks. Castiel turned back to look out at the road ahead. “But I have seen nothing that suits you more than being a father.”

Dean enjoyed the praise for a moment, unconsciously raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“Not even that 'sexual activity' thing?” He asked with a laugh, hoping to diffuse the sentimentality of the moment. Castiel took a deep breath as he considered. 

“It comes a close second,” he replied. 

Dean smiled broadly, gunning the engine as they cruised up the 101. They turned on the radio and listened to a eclectic mixture of classic rock and pop as they talked about old times. Dean recounted the tale of the lucky rabbits foot, a wide grin on his face from being able to make his husband laugh out loud. About two hours in, Castiel brought out snacks he had prepared of crackers and fruit, but they still had to stop to fill the tank and stretch their legs. They took a picture together beside the Impala, both smiling happily and the phone reflecting in Dean's sunglasses. It was just one of many pictures already filling Castiel's camera roll.

They stopped for lunch at noon, pulling in to a popular chain diner that was nice enough to have cloth napkins and real silverware, but also have enough of Dean's favorites. They settled into a booth in the back corner, but there wasn't anywhere in the restaurant secluded enough during the lunchtime rush. 

“You ordered grilled chicken?” Dean asked Cas, once the waitress left to put in their order. “You feeling alright?”

“Fine,” Castiel replied, taking a sip from his water glass. “I've just become too accustomed to your cooking, and a hamburger away from home is no longer the same.” he shrugged. “I'm not in the mood for disappointment.”

Dean chuckled, grinning in a self-satisfied way. His foot bumped Castiel's under the table, and the Angel smiled as he took out his phone. Castiel called Mary to let her know they stopped for the afternoon and would call her once they reached the inn, and he and Dean each said hello to the children. Cas was just saying a final goodbye when a young woman approached their table. He put his phone aside, thinking it was their waitress. 

“Hi,” the woman spoke, smiling at Dean and then Cas. Dean's eyebrows raised and he looked to his husband as Castiel returned the woman's greeting. “My friend and I are here alone,” she indicated over her shoulder to where another young lady sat; she gave a friendly wave, which the Winchesters returned. “we noticed that you and your friend were also here alone...”

Dean and Castiel exchanged amused smiles, but Dean was the one to reply.

“That's kind of you to notice,” he said, leaning back against the booth bench and resting his arms across the back.

The woman nodded, brushing her curly hair off of her shoulder and nervously shifting her weight. 

“We were thinking it might be nice if you could join our table,” she smiled at Cas. “We don't usually do this, but we also don't see two men as handsome as you around here too often. The beer is on us.”

Dean chuckled, giving a small shake of his head. He licked his lips, trying to suppress his grin. 

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news,” he spoke, dropping his arms from the back of the bench and leaning his elbows on the table. He gave a nod of his head toward Cas. “But my friend here is married.”

“Oh,” the woman said, her eyes glancing down to Cas's left hand and the blue/grey ring he wore.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Not only, but he's celebrating his four-year wedding anniversary this weekend.”

“Oh,” the woman said again. She looked back to Castiel, her smile sincere. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Castiel answered, giving a small incline of his head. 

Dean shrugged, setting back against the leather seat of the booth. 

“And, I mean, _I_ would join you,” he said, holding out his hands in a helpless gesture. “But, I'm also married. And I don't think it would look right if I was sitting with two beautiful, single ladies. Especially since I'm also celebrating my anniversary this weekend.”

The woman's smile was amused, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded Dean. 

“That's cool,” she said. “How many years?”

Castiel smiled, but his eyes remained on Dean when he answered.

“Four.”

The woman looked to Cas before turning back to Dean, her eyes moving now to the identical blue/grey band he wore. She laughed good-naturedly, shaking her head. 

“Congratulations,” she said to Dean. She jerked a thumb behind herself, indicating her table. “You're still welcome to join us. Let me buy you two a celebratory beer.”

“Thanks, really,” Dean replied, his grin softening into a warm smile of gratitude. “But we're hitting the road after this. Maybe on our return trip we'll meet again.”

The woman nodded, giving another parting sentiment before returning to her friend. Dean and Castiel watched the two woman exchange words before the other woman smiled and waved at them, mouthing 'congratulations'. The Winchesters laughed, turning back to each other. 

Castiel's eyes slowly scanned Dean's handsome face, from his spikey brunette hair streaked with blond; his beautiful green eyes; his perfect, plush lips; and his rugged beard, peppered with flecks of red. He was breathtaking, and it was not a mystery as to why the younger man garnered so much attention. Castiel idly dragged his finger through the condensation on his water glass. 

“Do you miss not having the freedom to... to accept invitations, such as that?” he asked. Dean sighed heavily, reaching across the table to take his husband's hand. 

“Not on my life, babe,” he answered, brushing his thumb across Cas's knuckles. “There is not one thing from my old life that I miss... well,” he hesitated a moment, and Castiel felt his chest tighten. Dean grinned. “Maybe my old metabolism.”

Castiel chuckled, and the two let go of each other's hand when the waitress came to place food on the table. Castiel placed his napkin on his lap, and he watched Dean pick up his burger. 

“Either a reduction in calories or a increased output of physical exertion would help with that,” Castiel advised. Dean grinned, giving a wag of his eyebrows. 

“I'll take increased physical exertion,” he said before taking a bite. Castiel gave an amused shake of his head. 

Dean changed the topic to their weekend itinerary as they ate, discussing the wonderfully lazy weekend they had to enjoy. Castiel was interested in seeing the local sights, and Dean was interested in seeing nothing but the bedroom. 

“Then I change my answer,” Castiel told him with a smile. “I'm interested in finally seeing the inside of our mystery box.”

Dean cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. The 'mystery box' they ordered the week before had arrived a couple days ago, and both decided it would be nice to open it together during their weekend away. Dean felt the coil of nervous anticipation in his stomach, but he was pretty sure their answers were vanilla enough to keep the contents safely tame. 

“You ready?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, wiping his mouth on his napkin and setting it beside his plate. Dean moved to the end of the bench. “I'll get the check.”

Before Dean had a chance to rise, a waitress approached. She smiled brightly, setting a plate of rich chocolate cake on the table between them. She sat a fork on either side.

“We didn't order this,” Dean told her. 

“I know,” she replied, motioning to a table behind herself. “It was courtesy of your friends over there.” she lay the small, leather folder containing their check on the end of the table. “Enjoy.”

Dean looked down at the large slice of chocolate cake. The words 'happy anniversary' were piped with chocolate sauce around the rim of the white plate. 

“Your aesthetics sure have benefits,” Castiel commented, giving a quick thank you wave to the two woman across the room before picking up his fork. 

Dean shook his head in amusement, but also gave a thank you wave before helping Cas finish the decadent dessert. After paying the check, Dean placed a hand on the Angel's back and lead him through the restaurant and to the car. He was pretty sure the Dean of seven or eight years ago would have not only joined those women for dinner, but would have shared dessert back at their place. The Dean of today was just looking forward to getting to their destination, and enjoying his husband's company and the warmth of his skin.

“You know,” Dean spoke, pulling Cas to slow his stride and giving a quick peck behind the Angel's ear. “You're aesthetics are pretty fucking awesome.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his husband, his expression clearly incredulous, but also clearly pleased. Dean grinned at him, giving a wink before opening the car door and settling inside.

Once back in the Impala, they continued their companionable trip on the road. It made Dean smile fondly at how the worldly Angel found joy in so many small or mundane things, such as pointing out wildlife or reading each unique billboard they passed. He was endlessly fascinated by human advertising, but more enamored by the nature and animals, describing their beauty or telling stories about their genesis when the world was young. Castiel's voice was one of the most sexy and comforting things about his husband, and Dean felt he could listen to that smooth rumble for hours. So Dean held his hand while the Angel talked, driving with his left hand at noon on the steering wheel and a grin on his face that he couldn't seem to shake. 

They had to make another couple stops because Cas seemed to need to pee more often than a human should, but Dean chalked it up to baby grace crowding his bladder - to which Cas only rolled his eyes and insisted “it doesn't work that way, Dean”. During the last two hours of the trip, Castiel nodded off for a little over half an hour and Dean turned down the radio so as not to disturb his sleep. Dean enjoyed the time, the lull of the road beneath the Impala and the sight of his sleeping husband at his side. When Cas woke, he offered to drive, but Dean only laughed obnoxiously until he was almost in danger of compromising his sexy weekend plans, so he stopped and reassuringly rubbed the Angel's thigh. Castiel couldn't be completely irritated with Dean's teasing, especially when Dean gave him a soft pat on the belly and whispered: “Tell daddy that papa was just joking”. So Castiel was content to return to holding Dean's hand while the hunter drove. 

At half passed four, the Impala pulled into the gravel drive of the Meadowlark Inn, the rocks crunching beneath the tires as they rolled to a stop. A young man in a mint green polo shirt came down the stairs of the porch and jogged toward them.

“Welcome to the Meadowlark,” he greeted. “Please, let me take your bags.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, opening the trunk of the Impala and pulling out the one suitcase and overnight bag he and Cas brought. “Where do we check in?”

“Right this way, sir,” the young man replied, picking up the bags and turning back to the large Victorian home.

“It's beautiful,” Castiel spoke, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at the large structure. Every wooden detail was intricately carved and the siding was painted in pale blues and yellows. The porch, which wrapped from one side of the building to the other, had groupings of white-washed rocking Adirondack chairs with overstuffed, floral cushions. They could hear the rush of the ocean from where they stood, and Castiel could taste the salt breeze in the air. He turned to Dean. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled, taking the Angel's hand and walking behind the kid with their luggage. 

“Mrs. Miller?” the young man called once they reached the entry. “Guests have arrived.”

Another young man, this one in a peach polo, approached them, taking the bags from the first. Behind him was an older woman in a floral dress and white apron, her grey hair pulled up in a bun. She smiled broadly at the new arrivals. 

“You must be the Winchesters!” she greeted, clapping her hands once together. “Shoes off please, boys.”

Dean's brow furrowed and he looked confusedly down at his feet. The wooden floor of the entryway gleamed, not one section showed a scuff or scratch. Castiel tugged Dean's hand to get his attention, nodding toward a wooden shelf near the door that was very similar to the shoe cubby they had at home. 

Dean rolled his eyes before kneeling down to unlace his boots. 

“You and your darling husband are box nine,” Mrs. Miller informed him happily, waiting at the edge of the entryway as Dean and Castiel exchanged their shoes for the house slippers setting in box nine. “Right this way,” she told them. “And we'll get you all check in.”

Dean and Castiel exchanged glances, partially amusement and partially disbelief, but they followed the older woman the counter. Mrs. Miller opened a large leather guest book, turning it toward Dean. 

“Please sign in here,” she instructed. “We have you in our finest room.” she grinned broadly, beaming at them. “The honeymoon suite!”

Dean chuckled and Castiel grinned, and the hunter signed their names in the book. Mrs. Miller handed Dean a large, ornate antique key with a tag hanging from it that read “Honeymoon – Suite 9”. 

“This really adds to the, uh,... atmosphere,” Dean told her. Mrs. Miller chuckled good-naturedly. 

“Oh, don't let our little homey touches fool you,” she advised. “We have the finest modern amenities you could want.” she gave Castiel a wink. “We even have wi-fi.” Dean and Castiel both laughed as Mrs. Miller continued. “I'll just need to see the card you used to reserve the room, or another card if you'd like to charge to something else. Then you can just follow Darren up to your room. It's on the third floor.”

Once Dean signed in, Mrs. Miller gave him a small booklet. 

“This details all of the activities scheduled for the month,” she told them. “Dinner will be served from five to seven, and we offer tea, pie, and cookies from eight to nine. Breakfast is served in the dining room starting at six a.m. until ten, but for a small fee we can deliver it to your room. There are door cards in your room you can write down your order and place out for the staff.”

“Thank you,” Dean said with a nod. “We appreciate it.” he gave a glance to the Angel at his side. “I think right now we'll just get settled and rest from being on the road.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Miller agreed. “Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable.”

“Thank you,” Castiel echoed Dean, and the two followed the peach-polo boy up the flights of stairs to suite nine.

“You're the only room on this floor,” the boy, Darren, told them as Dean opened the door. He placed their luggage just inside. “There's a balcony and full bath. Complimentary coffee and a four cup pot are on the desk by the window.” he pointed around the room at the items he described. “The TV is in the cupboard and the cable directory and remote are in the left bedside table.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, opening his wallet to get a tip, his fingers pushing through the ones for a five.

“We don't have surround sound,” Darren continued. “But two or three times this months the guests in room six below have complained of the TV being too loud.”

Dean paused, looking to the kid. Castiel turned as well. 

“Are there guests in room six this weekend?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes sir,” Darren replied. “A middle-aged couple from Utah...”

Dean grimaced, pushing the five back into his wallet and snapping up a ten. He handed it to the kid. 

“Thanks,” he said. “We'll keep it down.”

Darren nodded, giving an incline of his head before turning from the room. Once the door clicked in the frame, Dean turned to really take it in. It was nice, and large for a bedroom in a Victorian-style home. A large four poster bed dominated one side of the room, and an antique hutch was directly opposite. Must be the cupboard containing the 'somtimes-loud' TV. 

“Dean,” Castiel called from the next room. Dean kicked off his slippers by the door and walked to the adjoining room. Castiel turned to him. “Look at the tub...”

Dean smiled, moving in behind Cas to wrap his arms around the Angel's waist. 

“Big enough for two,” he murmured, brushing his lips along Cas's ear. “Romantic.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, holding Dean's arms close. “But, what I meant was that there isn't a shower.” 

Dean laughed heartily, hugging Castiel tightly to him before turning him loose. 

“It won't kill us to only have baths for a couple days,” Dean assured him. He gave the Angel a cheeky grin. “Sexy, couples baths.”

Castiel smiled, slipping from Dean's embrace and moving to grab one of the fluffy blue washcloths from the wooden cabinet. He wet the cloth, using it to wipe his face and neck. He rinsed it once before wringing it out, then crossed to Dean. Dean smiled, submitting to the Angel's ministrations. 

“Better?” Castiel asked. Dean grinned, giving a nod.

“Much.”

Castiel kissed Dean gently on the mouth before turning back to the bedroom. Dean sighed, watching the other man shrug off the heavy trench coat before following him. 

Dean propped their suitcase open on the folding wrack by the door, and began to take out the toiletries they would need daily so he could place them in the bathroom. Castiel dropped onto the bed, picking up the informational pamphlet they had received downstairs. He read quietly as Dean passed back and forth between the bathroom and the suitcase.

“Dean,” Castiel spoke, slowly turning the pages as he read. “They have bird watching at dawn. And the chef has a scone making class at seven... and she teaches jam making in the afternoon before lunch... That sounds nice.”

Dean smiled, stopping by the bed and leaning over his husband.

“And, uh, at what time do they have an incredibly romantic lovemaking session?” his asked, his voice deep and husky. Castiel looked up from his pamphlet, his blue eyes meeting Dean's. The hunter was grinning. 

Castiel could feel the heat rising up his neck, and Dean could see the color flushing the Angel's face. 

“I think,” Castiel spoke, his right hand rising to Dean's cheek as the other let the pamphlet drop to the floor. “That's scheduled for right now...”

Dean leaned down and captured Castiel's mouth, wrapping an arm around the Angel's back. Castiel moaned into the kiss, his hand curling into Dean's short hair as the hunter pressed him back against the fluffy, rose-covered quilt. Dean moved to Cas's side, his hand sliding down the Angel's body and gently caressing his hip. He pulled away to look into Castiel's face.

“I swear this place wasn't so fru-fru-y when I looked online,” he whispered. Castiel chuckled, bringing his hands to Dean's face.

“All I see is beauty,” he replied, pulling the hunter back in for another kiss. 

Dean was lost to the Angel's mouth and the strong fingers stroking his neck. Castiel was warm and firm beside him, and Dean let his hand travel over the small rise of his belly down to the button on his pants. Castiel answered the movement by tilting his hips slightly in silent invitation for the hunter to continue. 

Dean popped the button on Cas's fly, slowly easing the zipper down its track before slipping his hand beneath the coarse denim. Castiel moaned against his ear and Dean closed his eyes to enjoy the sound while his fingers continued their downward path. Castiel's shaft was still soft, but Dean could feel it growing firm and heavy in his hand.

“God, I love you,” Dean whispered, his lips traveling across Castiel's jaw and down his throat. Castiel let out a heavy breath, his fingers closing in the fabric of Dean's shirt.

“And I you...”

Dean raised his head to meet Cas's lips once again, and he brought his hand up to push Cas's shirt up to his chest. Castiel returned Dean's kiss hungrily, his hands sliding up Dean's arms and pulling the hunter closer. 

The low thrum of Dean's cellphone tone interrupted them, and Dean pulled the phone from his pocket. He glanced at the screen just long enough to see Sam's number, and he thumbed open the call.

“Not now, Sammy,” he growled, deactivating the call and tossing the phone to the side. Castiel was chuckling when Dean descended upon him, his mouth eagerly staking claim, once again, on the Angel's lips. 

The phone buzzed again, the screen lighting up as the grinding music filled the air. Dean groaned. He grabbed the phone, thumbing it open and putting it to his ear. He didn't pause in pulling Cas's leg over his hip as he grumbled into his cell.

“You're being a real cockblock, you know that?”

The voice on the other end was certainly not Sam's, and when Dean heard the reply, he sat up, self-consciously. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be that,” Bobby replied blandly. “But you sort of promised your mother you'd call once you got there, and she asked me to check up on ya. You can blame her, if you'd like...”

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said, looking sheepishly to Cas. “Sorry we didn't call. We, um...”

“Got side tracked?” Bobby finished for him. “I get it.”

Dean closed his eyes, sighing resignedly.

“Uh, yeah...”

“No problem, boy,” Bobby continued, chuckling lightly at Dean's expense. “It weren't no secret what you two were getting away for.”

Dean covered his eyes with his hand, and Castiel sat up at his side, gently stroking his leg. Dean dropped his hand, giving Cas a small smile. 

“You'll let mom know we got here okay then?” Dean asked Bobby, reaching out to absently stroke his thumb across his husband's cheek. “We'll be sure to call around bedtime to say goodnight to the kids.”

“I'd set an alarm,” Bobby advised. Dean hung his head in shamed defeat, but nodded in agreement. 

“Will do. Thanks, Bobby.”

“Talk to you later, boys,” Bobby replied. “I'll let you get back to... whatever.”

Dean could hear the older hunter laughing, and he said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. He took a second to send a quick text to Sam apologizing for his bluntness, and letting him know they arrived safely. Sam responded with the thumbs up emoji and the cry-laughing face that gave Dean the impression he already knew about the Bobby call. Dean sat the phone aside and turned back to his husband, giving the Angel a soft smile.

“So,” he spoke, licking his lips and scooting closer to the other man. “Where were we?”

Castiel smiled in return, wrapping his arms back around Dean's neck.

“Just about... here, I believe,” he answered, pulling Dean in for a kiss as they returned to laying back on the bed. 

Dean sighed, pushing his slight embarrassment to the back of his mind as he took comfort in his husband's lips. His hand snaked once again beneath the Angel's shirt, sliding over his warm skin and massaging his chest. Castiel groaned against Dean's mouth as the hunter's thumb circled his nipple, coaxing the flesh taut and causing quite a similar reaction below his waist. Cas pulled Dean closer, his own hand seeking purchase on his husband's ass and Dean gave a low growl of appreciation. 

Both men stilled when a pert tap sounded on the door. Dean and Cas looked to one another in slight disbelief.

“Yoohoo, Mr. Winchester,” came the innkeeper's cheery voice from the other side of the door. “Housekeeping.”

Dean's eyes rolled heavily and he pulled himself reluctantly from the bed. He waited for Cas to adjust his shirt and re-do the button and zipper on his pants before he opened the door. Dean's smile was tight, but he greeted the older woman politely. 

“Mrs. Miller,” he said.

Mrs. Miller smiled broadly at him, seemingly oblivious to what may have been happening just moments before, and invited herself into the room.

“I trust you boys find the room to your liking?” she said, turning her beaming smile to Cas who still sat on the end of the bed. 

“It's very agreeable,” the Angel told her. 

“Well, we've worked very hard to make it that way. Been making improvement for the last three years, just so,” she replied. She turned back to Dean, handing him the blue fabric items she had stacked in her hands. “Here are your robes. They would have been in the room before your check in, but we just upgraded to a new design and they've just been delivered from the laundry.”

“Uh, thanks,” Dean spoke, taking the robes. 

“Now, I want you boys to make yourselves at home,” Mrs. Miller continued. “Feel free to come an go as you please. We don't have a curfew; the inn has a night staff so there is always someone on hand to help. And if you boys want to enjoy the fireplace, I can send Mr. Miller up to get it going for you.”

Dean looked away from Cas, who appeared to be trying to contain his amusement. 

“Awesome,” Dean commented. “Really, Mrs. Miller, you've made us feel... very welcome. I can't think of a thing we'd need from anyone else right now.”

Castiel turned his face down toward his chest to hide his smile, and Dean had to bite the side of his cheek to keep from laughing. Mrs. Miller appeared oblivious to the exchange the two men were having without words. 

“That's great,” she said, clasping her hands together and looking around the room. “Well, if you do need anything-”

“We'll know who to call,” Dean assured her with a smile, encouraging her gently toward the door. “Thank you. Really.”

“No need, no need,” she insisted, patting Dean on the arm. “I should probably get out of your hair.” She smiled at Dean before turning to Castiel. “It's probably difficult to woo your young man here if there are too many interruptions.”

Castiel could no longer keep his amusement contained, and he laughed quite joyously at the flustered look on Dean's blushing face. Dean gave the Angel a warning look than only thinly veiled his own mirth and affection. Dean turned back to the innkeeper. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Miller, “ he repeated, shutting the door behind her as she left. “And you,” Dean continued, turning back to his chuckling Angel. “You, Mr. Winchester...”

Castiel's smile broadened and he looked up at Dean as the hunter advanced on him. 

“You,” Dean said, leaning down and kissing Castiel. “are a gorgeous distraction, you know that?”

“Are you distracted?” Castiel asked, reaching up and stroking Dean's cheek. Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“And how,” he admitted. “But, it seems that the universe is determined that we actually get out and see some things.”

“Mm,” Cas agreed with a sigh, taking Dean's hand and letting him pull him to his feet. “I suppose anticipation is part of the pleasure...”

Dean sighed, taking a second to fix Cas's disheveled hair before motioning the Angel to the door. Dean locked the door behind them, pocketing the old brass key and following Cas down the stairs to the lobby. 

Mrs. Miller was busy giving the welcome schpiel to a set of new arrivals, so Dean and Cas moved quietly to the shoe cubby to exchange their slippers for their own shoes. As Dean was lacing up his boots, Mrs. Miller called out to them.

“If you're going to walk about the ground, boys,” she said. “we have binoculars to borrow. Just there on the wall.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, taking a pair of binoculars from a peg on the wall and handing them to Cas. “We'll be back.”

Castiel was wearing an amused smile as he followed Dean from the inn. The hunter rolled his eyes. 

“She makes me feel like we should be asking permission to leave the house,” he spoke quietly, giving a nod in passing to another couple they passed on the porch. “She did say no curfew, right?”

“I think she is kind,” Castiel spoke decidedly, taking Dean's hand. “And this inn seems very charming. I'm happy we have this time together.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean spoke, a pleased smile warming his features. “Me too.” He brought Cas's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the Angel's skin. “So let's check this place out.”

The grounds of the Meadowlark Inn were just as beautiful as the website and reviews claimed. The inn itself sat on a small cliff overlooking a beach scattered with driftwood, the blue ocean waves lapping calmly at the beige sand. They walked along a small, white picket fence that lined the edge of the cliff, the structure certainly for decoration as it wasn't substantial enough to protect anyone from pitching over the side. They took a picture together just at the cliff's edge, creating an impressive selfie with the steep cliffside and ocean at their backs. 

Surrounding the large inn and running along the wide, wrap around porch, was a sprawling English garden full of feather leafed plants and bold colored flowers that were just beginning to start their winter hibernation. There was a quirky, happy earthiness to it that reminded Dean of Castiel's own garden, and the Angel seemed to study it intently as they passed through. Aside from flowers, the garden was full of gnomes, colorful metal twisted into the shapes of animals, and flat paving stones painted with mandalas and positive affirmations. Dean took several pictures of Cas's back, his arm stretched behind himself with his hand in Dean's. Dean considered that he may becoming just a little too soft, but he secretly loved it. He took one more picture of Cas kneeling in the grass and grinning next to a stone panted with the word 'bee-lieve'. 

Just behind the inn was an apple orchard, where trees heavy with fruit stood in neat rows, their leaves fluttering in the evening breeze. Dean pulled a fat, red apple from one of the trees and shared it with Castiel as they strolled through the grounds. 

“So,” Dean spoke, motioning to a wooden bench just beyond the last row of apple trees. The pale teal planks were sun bleached and creaked slightly when he sat, but felt sturdy enough to hold both men's weight. Dean placed his arm across the back and Castiel settled at his side, eyebrow raised in question for Dean to continue. Dean grinned. “Four years.” he stated. 

Castiel returned the smile, moving closer to his husband until they were hip to hip. 

“It hardly seems so,” Castiel said, looking up into the cloudy, grey sky above them. “And yet... it almost seems as if I've known no other life.”

Dean nodded, bringing a hand up to rub the back of the Angel's neck.

“I know what you mean,” he agreed. “We've come quite a long way, babe.” 

The last four years had been the happiest of Dean's life, even to the point where he was able to forget most of the tragedy that seemed to be heaped on him and Sam almost continually. And Cas was the perfect partner, and Dean was happy to share a life with him. He felt as though he had the best of everything now. 

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Dean asked, watching Cas as the Angel stared out into the horizon. A small smile spread across Castiel's lips, and he turned to look upon Dean.

“You already make life perfect,” Cas told him. “I truly want for nothing. This marriage has been nothing but advantageous for me. It should be I asking you how I can make it better. I'm so blessed that you chose me. Chose to be with me.”

Dean gave a soft laugh, reaching over and ruffling the Angel's hair before smoothing his hand down over Castiel's neck. Cas turned to look at him, and Dean smiled. 

“I'm pretty sure there is not one universe in existence where I wouldn't want to be with you, or where I'm happier than I am right now,” Dean spoke, his fingertips gently brushing the curl of hair just behind Cas's ear. A pleased blush colored the Angel's tan skin, and a similarly pleased smile turned his lips. Dean gave Cas's neck an affectionate squeeze. “Seriously though, man,” he continued, settling back on the bench and looking up into the voluminous clouds overhead. “I'm glad this is the universe we're living in, you know, but I think we've been pretty fucking amazing at this marriage thing. I'd say we deserve an award, but what else could be better than what we already have?”

“True,” Castiel commented, giving his belly an small pat.

Dean nodded. 

“I think we're just going to keep getting better at it,” he continued. “We make a good team.”

“We do,” Castiel agreed. He and Dean worked very hard to make sure their home-life was loving, supportive, and stable for their children, but also loving, supportive, and fair to each other. Castiel knew Dean often worried that he was not as fulfilled as he could be, but Cas could think of no greater joy in life than nurturing his children and providing a calm and loving home for them and Dean. Maybe once his children were older he may choose to find something additional to fill his time, but for now, he was more content than even the most serene day in heaven. He turned to Dean. “I look forward to our future.”

Dean smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his husband's lips. 

“Me too,” he agreed, resting his head on Cas's shoulder and feeling the Angel lean into his as well. They sat quietly together once again, watching the trees sway in the increasing breeze and the clouds blow in from the sea. It was nice like this, just the two of them. Dean loved his children, and he knew Cas was just as enamored, but every now and then, it was nice to have moments like this that were rare enough even before their precious babies were born. 

“Once our kids are raised up and off to college,” Dean announced, his smile widening as he looked out at the horizon. “you and I can get a camper to haul behind baby or something, see more of the country. Go camping and fishing...”

Castiel turned to Dean, a beautiful, loving smile warming his handsome face.

“That sounds incredible.” he said. Dean gave a nod, and the two were quiet as they considered the prospect. It wasn't as if Dean was in a hurry to grow his children up. There were still so many years left before then. 

“Wait,” Dean spoke, his brow furrowing. Cas tilted his head and waited for him to continue. Dean frowned, motioning toward Cas's belly. “When this last little bun is in college, I'll be fifty.”

“No you won't,” Castiel replied with a small laugh. “If this child progresses at the usual rate and hits academic milestones at the expected timeframes, you'll be closer to fifty _four_.” Dean laughed, and Castiel turned to him and continued. “I'm many millennia older than that. I think camping and fishing shouldn't be out of the question for men of our age.”

Dean continued to chuckle, slipping his arm around Castiel's shoulders and hugging him. Yeah, this marriage thing was the best damn deal life ever handed him. And while getting to road trip the country with Cas after their kids were a bit grown sounded like a beautiful way to spend the second half of his life, Dean was happy to let this moment in time last as long as possible. 

Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on Cas's shoulder, and the two sat quietly side by side until thunder rumbled loudly overhead. Taking that as their cue to seek a more sheltered location, the two made their way back across the grounds to the inn. By the time they hit the porch, rain was pounding heavily all around them. 

“Well,” Dean spoke, looking out into the blackening sky. “This looks like it's going to be a while...” He looked to Cas, smiling unconsciously because of how cute his husband looked with damp hair. “You want to eat?”

Castiel looked at the clock on his phone. It was just past six. 

“That sounds agreeable,” he answered, looking in through the large picture window into the brightly lit inn. “I believe it is the time they start serving dinner...”

Dean nodded, pushing open the door and ushering Cas inside. Once they re-exchanged their shoes for slippers, they realized that many of the other guests were already gathered in the sitting and dining room. It appeared that they weren't the only ones driven in by the rain, and not one of the tables was free. 

“Whattaya say, Cas?” Dean spoke, placing a hand on the Angel's back and leaning close in an attempt to keep their conversation private. “We can brave the rain and look for another place to eat, if you want? We passed a steakhouse on the way in that didn't look too bad.”

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he looked around them. There were at least five other couples and a single young woman in the dining room, but six tables were all the larger room held. There weren't any meals on the tables yet, so he couldn't begin to guess when he and Dean would be able to dine. 

“It does seem rather full here...” Castiel observed. He had been looking forward to trying the inn's restaurant, but he supposed they have to try another night. 

“Hey! Hey guys!”

Both Dean and Cas turned at the call. The table closest to the dinning room entryway, which appeared to seat six, was currently occupied by a man and woman. The woman was waving at them. She pointed to the empty seat across from her. 

“Please, join us.”

Dean and Castiel exchanged glances. Neither wanted to actually interact with others, but neither wanted to be rude. Dean motioned Cas ahead of him. As they approached the table, the woman spoke again.

“Have a seat,” she greeted, smiling brightly at them. “You'd be waiting past dinner if you were wanting a table to yourselves.” she turned to the man at her side. “I swear Joan takes the total number of guests staying the week, then removes two tables.”

“Joan?” Dean asked, taking the seat at the end of the table while Cas settled at his side. 

“Mrs. Miller,” she explained. 

“Why wouldn't she want enough seats for all her guests?” Castiel inquired as a pink-polo'd server came and poured water into his and Dean's glasses. 

“Oh, she gives us enough seats,” the woman explained. “Just not enough tables. Forces us to mingle.”

“Ah,” Dean remarked, nodding. “Devious. So, I take it you've been here before?” 

She nodded.

“Twice,” she extended her hand to Dean. “Cassandra Li.” she introduced, leaning across the table to shake Cas's hand next. She motioned to the man at her side. “This is my husband, Chen Tsung.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chen Tsung spoke, shaking hands with the Winchesters as well. “You can call me Chet. Everyone does.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dean replied. “I'm Dean Winchester. This is my husband, Cas.”

Castiel gave a nod in greeting.

“Are you both here the whole weekend?” he asked, picking up his water glass and taking a sip. Over the years, he had gotten used to social interaction, but it still held a heavy measure of anxiety for him. Cassandra nodded in the affirmative, but Chet answered for her. 

“We're here until Tuesday.” he said. “Arrived last night.”

“Special occasion?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Chet chuckled and he and his wife shared a smile before she answered. 

“My in-laws were in from Guangzhou for a couple weeks last month,” Cassandra explained to Dean and Castiel. “So that earned me a special break.”

Dean chuckled, but Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Do... do you not enjoy hosting your in-laws?” he asked, tentatively.

“I love them,” Cassandra told him, and Chet smiled and placed a hand on her back. “But his mother has never quite forgiven me for being American, and even if she would some day, she will never forgive me for not talking him out of being an artist.”

“They wanted me to be an engineer,” Chet explained. “But I hate math.”

Castiel gave a solemn nod of understanding. 

“Yes, my father-in-law is quite hard to please, as well,” he said. “I supposed he wanted his son to marry a woman.”

Dean nearly spat out the mouthful of water he drank, but he and the Li's laughed heartily at Castiel's comment. Cas blushed slightly, but Dean didn't appear to be embarrassed by the admission. 

“Cheers, Dean,” Chet said, holding his glass out to the hunter. Dean grinned, clicking his glass against the other man's in solidarity. 

Cassandra looked up to the entryway, waving over the newest arrivals.

“Hey girls,” she greeted, pointing out the two seats vacant beside Cas and Chet. “Join us.”

The two young women exchanged glaces, similarly to how Dean and Cas had, and moved tentatively into the dining room. They looked at the two couples already seated. 

“Are you sure?” one of the girls asked. “You don't mind if strangers join you?”

“We're all strangers here,” Cassandra laughed. Dean nodded, giving the girls a welcoming smile. 

“There's a table shortage conspiracy,” he explained. “We're embracing it.”

The comment earned laughter from the newcomers, and Castiel stood as the girls took the two final seats at their table. Cassandra spoke for the group.

“We're Cassandra and Chet Li,” she began motioning to herself and her husband before indicating Dean and Castiel. “And this is Dean and Cas Winchester.”

“Hi,” the brunette beside Castiel grinned nervously, tucking a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear. “I'm Trisha.” she motioned to the blonde who had taken the end seat across from Dean. “This is my best friend Janey.”

“Hi,” Janey greeted, giving a small, awkward wave. 

“Oh dear me, look at this!”

Before anyone else in the dinner group could speak, they were interrupted by Mrs. Miller. She placed a hand over her heart and looked fondly around their large table.

“This just fills my soul.” The comment made those at the table smile at each other, and they let the innkeeper continue. “We're so pleased that you are enjoying each other's company, and that you've chosen to join us for dinner here. Our chef has prepared three delightful entrees: chicken fried chicken or pan seared salmon.” she patted Janey on the shoulder. “We also have a vegetarian option, Miss Price,” Mrs. Miller told her happily. “Breaded baked eggplant. Our sides are wild rice and mushrooms, seasonal veggies, scalloped potatoes, and salad, which are served family style.”

There was a murmur of appreciation for the menu, and the pink-polo'd server who filled their water glasses jotted down their meal preferences. Once assured everyone was content, Mrs. Miller moved on to the next table. 

“You're vegetarian?” Castiel asked Janey, pleased that he had a subject with which to initiate a conversation. The young woman nodded, adjusting her glasses.

“Are you? I see you also ordered the eggplant...”

Castiel smiled, but shook his head. 

“I am not, no,” he replied, turning to Dean. “But our son has an aversion to animal products, so we are quite familiar with the nuances of meatless cuisine.”

“Meatless, milkless, cheeseless,” Dean laughed. “But if it contains a quinoa or a cashew, Danny is pretty much down with it.”

“How old is your son?” Janey asked, her nervous expression melting into a more natural smile. 

“He just turned three,” Castiel replied proudly, activating his lock screen and passing his phone. Both Trisha and Janey huddled close to examine the picture of the curly haired children on the screen. “Our daughter Mary just turned four.”

“They're so cute!” Trisha exclaimed. She passed the phone to Chet and Cassandra while Castiel and Dean beamed from the praise. 

“They are adorable, “ Chet commented. “Must be hard to leave little ones at home.”

“Yeah,” Cassandra added. “You never said what your special occasion here was.”

Dean grinned, watching as Cas looked down upon the phone as it was returned to him. 

“Cas and I are celebrating our wedding anniversary,” he explained. “We live just north of San Jose, so we chose this place since it was both near, yet a getaway at the same time.”

“Happy anniversary!” Cassandra exclaimed, the others at the table offering similar sentiments. “This calls for wine.” as she waved over the waiter, Castiel turned back to the young women beside him. 

“What brings you to the inn?”

Trisha grimaced in a slightly embarrassed sort of way, once again exchanging looks with her friend. Janey answered for her.

“We're celebrating her break-up,” Janey said. When Castiel's expression fell, Trisha spoke quickly to reassure him. 

“It's for the best!” she insisted. “It was something I needed to do. Hence, the celebration.”

“I think we've all had a few of those,” Dean agreed, nudging Cas's knee beneath the table. He raised his water glass. “Cheers, Trish.”

Once dinner was served and wine was poured, the eclectic group relaxed from their initial nervous awkwardness and enjoyed pleasant conversation. One of the topics, naturally, was on how each of the couples met, and Dean turned their fateful barn meeting into a humorous tale of Cas being sent to convince Dean to join his family's business. Even Cas was smiling broadly with tears of amusement in his eyes, but nothing pleased him more than when Dean took his hand and kissed it, as if punctuating that the story ended very well for them. The pleasure he felt in the gesture was equaled a moment when he and Chet had a short exchange in Cantonese, and Dean suddenly had an attractive, predatory look in his eyes. 

“The Millers have a ton of board games, if anyone is in the mood for that,” Cassandra told them as the wait staff came to clear the table. “And it looks like they've added some new ones since we were here last. Of course, it looks like that made quite a few additions since we were here last.”

“Yeah,” Chet agreed, watching his wife rise from the table and cross the dining room to the sitting room. “The renovations in the rooms are incredible. Have you had a chance to try the shower?”

“Our room doesn't have a shower,” Castiel replied. “But the tub seems adequate and the room is rather nice.”

“That's why the shower is so cool,” Chet explained. “I guarantee you that your room has a shower, it's just camouflaged to keep the Victorian vibe. You're going to love it. Look for the instruction card in your bathroom cabinet.”

“They have trivial pursuit, pop culture edition!” Cassandra exclaimed happily, holding up the box as she returned to the room. Castiel frowned, and Dean chuckled at his expression.

“Can we play as teams?” Dean asked, as Cassandra began clearing a space for the board. “That way we won't be here all night?”

The rest of the table agreed, and Dean had Cas move his chair closer so they could collaborate. As expected, Dean was exceptionally good and Castiel exceptionally not, but both enjoyed the wine, laughter, and camaraderie. Even though he was feeling inferior in his knowledge of human popular culture, very few things gave Castiel as much joy as seeing Dean admired by others, and how impressed people were by Dean's intelligence and wit, so he was content to participate as long as Dean was enjoying himself. 

Just before nine, Cas excused himself to call home and returned a few minutes later to let Dean say good night to the children. But it wasn't until half past ten that the group dispersed for their own rooms. Mrs. Miller was still at the front desk, and she wished them all a pleasant night on their way past.

“Man,” Dean sighed, locking the bedroom door. “This place is a lot different than I was expecting. Certainly different than it looks.”

“I'm glad you're having fun,” Castiel said, running a hand affectionately through the hunter's hair. Dean pulled the Angel in close, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. 

“You are too, right? So far, I mean?”

Castiel's smile was serene, and he nodded. 

“Of course,” he replied. “But as much as I have enjoyed the drive, and the walk around the grounds, and the good meal, and the pleasant conversation...” he tilted his head, his eyes narrowing just slightly as his mouth curved in a smirk. “I'm very happy to be alone with you.”

Dean smiled, pulling Cas in closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Well for the rest of this weekend,” he told the Angel, his hands stroking Cas's back. “I'm all yours. No work. No kids. No interruptions. And the best thing?” Dean continued, his grin widening and he pressed his forehead to Castiel's. “You're mine. No work, no kids, no interruptions.”

Castiel's chuckle was muffled by Dean's next kiss, and the Angel wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Dean moaned against Cas's mouth; the wine they had drank with dinner had already warmed him nicely, but now, with Cas in his arms and the Angel's lips against his, Dean was truly relaxed and content. Which is why he groaned when he felt the other man pull away. 

“I'm going to get washed up,” Castiel spoke, giving Dean one chaste kiss on the lips. “Maybe you can locate a 'do not disturb' sign for the door?”

“Good idea,” Dean said, turning to look through the box of cards beside the door. He located a whimsical, heart shaped wooden plaque with a twine handle that he thought might be what he was looking for, but when he read the message on the front, a sigh involuntarily escaped him. In decorative script above what appeared to be a cartoon couple in bed, hearts rising all around them, was the message:

_No Assistance Required  
Please do not Disturb_

Dean smirked and gave a shake of his head, opening the door and placing the hanger on the knob. Since he already had the door opened, he took another couple seconds to fill out their breakfast cards and leaving them in the small wire basket beneath their door number. 

“I ordered us french toast and bacon in the morning,” he called to Cas as he re-locked the door. “You can even write in the time you want it. I hope you don't think eight thirty is too early.” 

“Early?” Castiel asked, returning to the bedroom already dressed for bed. He gave Dean an incredulous look. “You have a hard enough time sleeping past seven.” 

Dean grinned, crossing to the Angel and pulling him closer by the hips. 

“Well, I plan to keep us up quite late,” he purred, a happy grin returning to his face. “And if we wake up too soon, I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time...” Castiel mirrored Dean's amused smile, his hands threading into the hunter's short hair and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Dean's mouth was warm and inviting, and Castiel pressed in against his husband's strong body while slipping an arm around Dean's neck. Dean opened his mouth to the Angel's insistent tongue, his knees growing weak when Cas's free hand snaked down to cup him gently between the legs. 

“Oh, oh oh...” Dean said in an amused tone, pulling away from his husband's beautiful mouth. Castiel was smiling. “I'm gonna need you to hold that thought for about two minutes while I get rid of a glass of water and three glasses of wine, then we're going to revisit this topic.” 

Castiel chuckled, earning a playful smack on the ass as Dean passed him for the bathroom. The Angel crossed to their suitcase, picking through the clothing and locating the travel pouch that Dean had yet to unpack into the bathroom. He unzipped it, taking out the small bottle of lubricant and taking it over to the bed. His phone on the bedside table began to vibrate, and Castiel sat on the side of the mattress and picked the device up. The screen indicated it was his mother-in-law. 

“Mom?” he spoke after activating the call and putting the phone to his ear. He had never really gotten used to the word, but as she was his beloved husband's mother and she insisted, he really didn't think it was worth not indulging her. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine,” Mary assured him, but her voice sounded as though she were tired. “We're just having a hard time getting Daniel to lie down and stay that way. I really didn't want to bother you and Dean, as I'm sure you are trying to relax, but... you've always had such a way with this little one.” 

“I see,” Castiel replied, his brow lining in concern. “May I speak with him?” 

Dean could hear Castiel speaking in the next room, so in addition to emptying his bladder, he took a couple minutes to brush his teeth and wash his face before returning to the bedroom. His husband was settled on the side of the bed, speaking calmly into the phone. 

“I understand, beloved,” Castiel spoke, giving Dean a weak smile. Dean gave a nod of understanding as he began to undress. “Papa and Daddy are not coming home tonight. Did you mark a day off your calendar?.. You did?.. How many days are left?” Dean grinned as he listened to the barely audible tiny voice on the other end of the call, and he crawled into bed behind his husband. Dean placed a soft, quiet kiss on the Angel's shoulder, and Castiel reached back to gently touch the hunter's cheek. “Daniel, listen to Daddy... You need to sleep or you will be tired in the morning. Grandma and grandpa Singer want to go to bed, too.” Dean smiled wider as he continued to brush his lips along Cas's shoulder. Castiel shivered. “Would you like to sleep with Mary while we are gone? Would you like that?... Okay. Tell grandma you want to sleep with Mary and you go to sleep, okay? Thank you, beloved.... have nice dreams.” Dean realized there was obviously a change over in the call, because when Castiel spoke, he no longer had the well practiced patient tone he used with their youngest child. “Thank you, Mary. I'm sorry he's keeping you both up so late.” 

“No trouble, Castiel,” Mary assured him. “We just don't want to see him upset.” 

“I understand. Thank you for calling me.” 

Castiel and Mary exchanged partings, and Castiel hung up the phone, returning it to the bedside table. Once Cas sat back up, Dean wrapped his arms around him. 

“Dan okay?” he asked, watching Cas's face in the mirror on the wall across from the bed. Castiel nodded. 

“He'll be fine. He just needs a little more reassurance.” 

“Mm,” Dean agreed, nosing along the side of Cas's neck before placing a kiss on the edge of his jaw. “You're sweet.” 

Castiel gave a soft, breathy laugh, returning his hand to Dean's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands as Dean continued to lavish attention on the side of his throat. Dean could feel the moment when the tension released from Castiel's shoulders, and the Angel leaned back against him, eyes closing a moment as he enjoyed the sensation of Dean's lips on his skin. 

Dean dropped one of the arms he had wrapped around Castiel, the flat of his palm smoothing over the Angel's chest and massaging the firm muscle under his tee shirt. As he continued to brush kisses on Castiel's ear, Dean was mesmerized by the expressions on the Angel's face that were reflected in the mirror on the wall. Dean moved his hand lower, drawing swirling, tantalizing patterns down Cas's belly, enjoying the small bit of laughter that his handiwork caused before working his way beneath Cas's sleep pants. Dean was equally mesmerized by watching the movement of his hand beneath the thin cotton, and the obvious sign of how Castiel's body was reacting. 

“The placement of this décor is really workin' for me,” Dean murmured, watching Cas's reflection smile back at him. The Angel slowly opened his eyes, staring back at Dean as the hunter continued to bring his body to life with slow, purposeful strokes. 

“It's working for me, too,” Castiel replied. He could feel Dean's chuckle against his back, and he turned so that his mouth was more easily available to his husband, and Dean leaned in to kiss him. 

Castiel melted back against the hunter, letting Dean hold him against his chest as he continued to stroke the Angel's shaft. Castiel had a hand on the hunter's cheek, stroking the scruff of his bearded jaw as they kissed. Dean moaned softly when Castiel deepened the kiss, his tongue inviting Dean's into a sensual exchange that warmed them both considerably. 

“So,” Dean sighed, once they parted. The corner of his mouth turned in a small smirk. “How do you want this to go down?” 

Castiel chuckled, his fingers trailing softly down Dean's jaw and stroking along the side of his throat. 

“I will let you decide,” he replied, mirroring Dean's small smile “In your infinite wisdom in the ways of the flesh, I am sure you will not disappoint.” 

Dean laughed lightly, feeling a blush on his face. 

“Well, that's no pressure,” he said, setting back slightly and watching Cas turn where he sat so they were now facing each other. Castiel shook his head, reaching up to cup Dean's face. 

“No indeed,” he assured the hunter. “I could find satisfaction in nothing but looking into your handsome face.” 

Dean felt his blush grow a little warmer, and he closed his eyes. In a thousand years he would never know how he became such a lucky son of a bitch to have someone who loved him so undeservedly. Dean opened his eyes, looking back at his husband with a seductive grin. 

“Would you consider letting me fuck you soundly for the next half hour or so?” 

Castiel smiled, but his skin flushed and his eyes darkened, and he leaned back as Dean crowded in against him. 

“I could be persuaded.” 

Their laughter was muffled by their next kiss, and Castiel pushed himself back further on the bed and Dean crawled along with him. When the Angel's head hit the pillow, Dean straddled his hips and continued to devour his husband's mouth with deep, passionate kisses. 

Dean couldn't seem to stop smiling as he kissed along Cas's throat, pushing the Angel's shirt up to his chest. He loved this man so much, and that they made it this far together in life was like a dream come true, and if he wasn't already sporting a seriously impressive hard-on, Dean would be content to do nothing but stare into Cas's face and talk about all the wonderful things he hoped for their future. But, for right now, he would be content to continue the deep, warm kisses and the quickly escalating exploration of flesh. His hands moved over Castiel's bare skin as if he didn't have this beautiful landscape memorized, his fingertips stroking and pressing as if he were trying to discover what would please his Angel best. He was rewarded with many soft moans, and Cas's breath was heavy as he broke from their kiss. 

“Dean,” he moaned, trying to shift his hips under the confining weight of Dean's body, his erection pressing up against Dean's in a bid for contact and friction. Dean leaned down and covered Cas's lips with another kiss, and it was soon he that was moaning as Castiel cupped his face, his nails dragging lightly through Dean's beard. 

To be honest, Castiel could spend the rest of evening this way with his hands stroking Dean's face and neck while they kissed, his husband's firm, thick shaft rutting against his own through the thin fabric of his pants. In the last five years, Castiel had learned that sex could still be amazing and intimate without penetration, especially when you had a lover as loving and talented as Dean. Cas never felt that he was missing out having not been with anyone prior to this one beautiful human, because Dean made sure that everything they did together was based first in love. Pleasure bloomed from that naturally. He remembered fondly the time when Dean was hesitant to name anything other than penetrative intercourse as “sex”, but had spent the next years teaching him that it was a myriad of things that could bring intimacy and connection and limb-trembling satisfaction. Castiel often wondered if maybe life was actually teaching them both. 

Dean sat back on Cas's thighs so he could pull the tee shirt from the Angel's body, and quickly descended to have his lips follow all the paths his hands had previously made across Castiel's chest. Castiel exhaled heavily, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he focused on the warm, wet trails of Dean's tongue and the hot press of lips that was being branded down his body. Dean moved lower, pushing himself down the bed as his lips pressed one sweet kiss on the small rise of Cas's belly, and his hands dragged the fabric of Cas's pants down to his feet. Once Castiel was free of the garment, he bent his knees and let them relax gently apart, beckoning Dean back to him with outstretched arms. 

Dean caught one of Cas's hands and kissed the backs of his fingers. 

“Just a sec, babe,” he murmured. He picked up the discarded tee shirt and folded it in half. 

Castiel chuckled, lifting his hips and letting Dean smooth the fabric over the sheet. He was sure that the inn's literature mentioned that the linens were laundered daily, but he knew the younger man had an aversion to letting bodily fluids touch sheets that didn't belong to them or a cheap motel. It was a humanism that Castiel still didn't understand even after years of living among them, this subtle shame of others knowing you had intercourse. Castiel was never shamed. Have you seen his husband? 

“Come to me,” Castiel spoke softly, holding his hand out once again. Dean grinned, taking his time warming the lubricant in his palm before spreading the slick gel over Cas's opening. Dean's smile widened as Castiel's eyes slid closed and the words on his lips slipped into a low moan. Cas was warm and relaxed, and opened easily to Dean's ministrations, and he enjoyed the slow slide of Dean's fingers as the hunter worked. “Dean,” he spoke again, this time with a little more command to his tone. Dean withdrew, a tiny smirk on his lips, and he spread an extra measure of lube over his shaft, feeling his flesh hard and straining in his palm. Castiel was watching him with dark, heavy lidded eyes and Dean spent a moment marveling how someone could look so innocently loving, yet so smoldering sensual at the same time. 

Damn, he was one lucky son of a bitch. 

Dean wiped his hand on Cas's discarded sleep pants, moving to settle between his thighs. Their lips met once again, and Castiel enveloped Dean in his arms, shifting his hips as the head of the hunter's shaft brushed his rim. Cas moaned against his husband's lips, his head dropping back on the pillow as the deep feeling of fullness settled inside him. He sighed. 

Dean rested his forearms next to the Angel's head, brushing his hands through Cas's wavy hair and smoothing it back from his face. 

“So, Mr. Winchester,” he spoke lowly, rolling his hips and enjoying the way Cas's back arched and his eyelids fluttered. He was particularly amused by the way the corner of Cas's lips twitched in a smile. Dean kissed the tip of his nose. “Mr. Winchester, are you enjoying married life?” 

“Immensely,” Castiel answered, running his hands idly up and down Dean's back, gently rocking back against each of Dean's lazy thrusts. “...immensely...” 

Dean smiled, dropping his head and kissing his husband as they continued to move together in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Each kiss was deep and slow and filled with the comforting familiarity of love. Of years of growing into two people who existed not as one, but as one steadfast unit determined to live a life so full of love and happiness that it would wash away any remnants of pain that remained. No matter how long it took; for they were in this forever. 

Castiel was the first to reach completion, and he kissed and caressed Dean through his own release and after until the hunter was a relaxed heavy weight against him. It still tickled him that even in his state of post-orgasmic euphoria, Dean kept from laying directly against the Angel's belly. Castiel grinned, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes and holding Dean against him. 

Dean let out a long, slow exhale as he pull away to lay back against his pillow, as if an early morning, a long drive, a bit of wine, and a stomach clenching orgasm caught up with him all at once. His exhaustion, however, was not strong enough to keep him from pulling Cas toward himself and pressing a firm kiss into his wavy hair. 

Castiel sighed as well, resting against Dean's chest. They were quiet a moment, basking in the satisfaction of what intimacy between two true friends could achieve. It was not often surreal anymore to Dean, just real. And really wonderful. 

“God, I love you,” Dean said, shifting on the mattress so Cas could comfortably situate himself along Dean's side. “I just... man...” 

“I understand, Dean,” Castiel replied, laying his cheek against the hunter's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Dean press a kiss to to his hair. “I am equally enamored with you. I often don't feel there will ever be adequate words to describe how much I love you.” 

“Don't worry,” Dean assured his Angel, bringing Cas's hand to his lips. “I feel it... I definitely feel it.” The words brought a smile back to Castiel's face, and he gave Dean an affectionate squeeze. 

With reluctance, Dean moved from the warmth of bed to grab a package of cleaning wipes and helped Cas clean up before they settled down to sleep. It was only a moment before they were back in each other's arms, wrapped in hard muscle that had been warmly relaxed and ready to sleep. Dean ran his hand idly up and down Cas's arm, absently brushing his chin against Cas's hair. 

“Dean,” Castiel murmured, lifting tired eyes to the hunter but he was smiling. Dean raised an eyebrow in reply. “This is a very special occasion, you know,” the Angel continued. “I'm going to fall asleep very soon, if you want to watch television.” 

A wide smile broke across Dean's face. 

“It won't bother you?” he asked, waiting for Cas to shake his head before he reached across to grab the remote from his nightstand. Castiel chuckled, leaning up to place a goodnight kiss on Dean's lips before rolling over and pulling the covers up around his shoulder. 

Dean pushed his pillow up against the headboard so he was reclining at a good angle to see the TV, but still be able to fall asleep. Once he activated the power, he turned the volume down so it was just audible and rested the remote on his chest. One of the late-night programs that he sometimes got to see while on the road was on, and he reached out to nestle his finger's in Castiel's hair as he watched. Sleepiness finally pulled at him, but he took his time enjoying the moment of perfect contentment as his eyes drifted closed. Before the program came to its first break for commercial, Dean and Castiel were both peacefully asleep. 

_~~_

Dean was having a sublimely beautiful dream when he was jerked from his slumber by a chaotic jumble of loud sounds. Both he and Cas sat up, confusion on their faces as they looked around the room. The television was airing a middle of the night infomercial selling music collections from various decades. And it was loud. 

Dean scrambled for the remote, which had fallen into the sheets sometime in the night, and turned down the volume, noting that the sound had somehow been turned to the highest setting. When the room was once again quiet, he and Cas turned to each other. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Whatta ya know?” he said, raising a hand to run through his hair. His brow furrowed at the way Cas's eyes grew wide. “Babe?” 

“Dean,” Cas spoke in concern. That's when Dean noticed it too: the soft cloud of smoke that left his husband's mouth when he spoke. Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as Castiel continued to say what they were both unfortunately thinking. “I think the inn is haunted.” 


End file.
